Caído demasiado lejos
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Serena Tsukino ha sufrido muchas perdidas, la muerte de su gemela, el abandono de su padre y ahora la muerte de su madre; no teniendo a nadie, le pide ayuda a su padre, dando un cambio drastico cuando aparece Darien Chiba su hermanastro viviendo en su casa, se da cuenta que la odia, como tambien la gente del pueblo oculta algo; apesar de todo no puede evitar sentir atraccion por el
1. Argumento

_**Esta es una nueva novela que me gusto y emociono mucho, creado por Abbi Glines llamado "Fallen too far" pero yo tengo el titulo traducido, al igual que los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenece sino ha Naoko Takeuchi; espero les guste esta encantadora historia de amor, odio, secretos e intrigas.**_

################################################## #######################################

_**SINOPSIS:**_

_Querer lo que se supone que no puedes tener..._

_Sólo tiene diecinueve años._

_Es la hija de su nuevo padrasto._

_Sigue siendo ingenua e inocente por pasar los últimos tres años cuidando de su madre enferma._

_Pero sin embargo, para Darien Chiba de veinticuatro, ella es la única cosa que ha estado fuera de sus límites. El dinero de su famoso padre, la desesperación de su madre por ganar su amor, y su encanto son las tres razones por las que nunca se le ha dicho no._

_Serena Tsukino dejó su pequeña granja en Alabama después de que su madre murió, para vivir con su padre y su nueva esposa en una casa de playa en Florida. No está preparada para el cambio de estilo de vida y sabe que nunca va encajar en este mundo. Luego está su sexy hermanastro con quien su padre la deja durante el verano mientras él sale corriendo a París con su esposa. Darien es tan mimando como es precioso. También se está metiendo bajo su piel. Sabe que él no es bueno para ella y que nunca le será fiel a nadie. Él es obsoleto y tiene secretos que Serena sabe qué nunca podrá descubrir, pero aún sabiendo todo eso..._

_Puede que Serena haya caído demasiado lejos. _


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Camionetas con lodo en los neumáticos era a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver estacionadas afuera de una fiesta. No costosos automóviles extranjeros. Este lugar tenía por lo menos veinte de ellos cubriendo el largo camino de la entrada. Estacioné la camioneta Ford sobre la hierba para no bloquear la salida de nadie. Papá no me había dicho que habría una fiesta. En realidad, no me había dicho mucho.

Tampoco se presentó para el funeral de mi madre. Si no necesitara un lugar para vivir, no estaría aquí. Tuve que vender la casita que mi abuela nos había dejado para pagar las últimas facturas médicas de mamá. Todo lo que me quedaba era mi ropa y la camioneta. Llamar a mi padre, después de no haber venido ni una sola vez durante los tres años que mi madre batalló contra el cáncer, fue difícil. Sin embargo, era necesario; él era la única familia que me quedaba.

Me quedé mirando la enorme casa de tres pisos, la cual estaba sobre la arena blanca de Rosemary Beach, Florida. Este era el nuevo hogar de mi padre. Su nueva familia. Yo no hiba a encajar aquí.

La puerta de la camioneta fue abierta de repente. Por instinto, metí la mano bajo el asiento y agarré mi nueve milímetros. La levanté y apunté directamente al intruso, sosteniéndola con ambas manos listas para jalar el gatillo.

-Guau...Iba a preguntarte si estabas perdida, pero te diré lo que sea que quieras para que guardes esa cosa.- Un chico con pelo marrón lanudo que caía detrás de sus orejas se encontraba en el otro lado de la pistola, con las dos manos en el aire y los ojos muy abiertos.

Levanté una ceja y sostuve mi pistola fijamente. Aún no sabía quién era este tipo. Abrir la camioneta de un extraño no era una manera común de presentarse.- No, no creo que estar perdida. ¿Está es la casa de Kenji Tsukino?

El chigo tragó saliva nerviosamente.- Eh, no puedo pensar con esa cosa apuntandóme en la cara. Me estás poniendo muy nervioso, corazón. ¿Podrías ponerla abajo antes de que tengas un accidente?

¿Accidente? ¿Enserio? Este tipo comenzaba a enfadarme.- No te conozco. Está oscuro afuera y estoy en un lugar desconocido, sola. Así que perdóname si no me siento muy segura en este momento. Puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no habrá ningún accidente. Puedo manejar un arma. Demasiado bien.

El chico no parecía creerme y ahora que lo miraba bien, realmente no parecía ser una amenaza. Sin embargo, yo no estaba lista para guardar la pistola.- ¿Kenji?- Repitió lentamente comenzando a sacudir su cabeza y luego se detuvo.- Espera, Kenji es el nuevo padrasto de Darien. Lo conocí antes de que él y Kaolinete se fueran a París.

¿París? ¿Darien? ¿Qué? Esperé por una explicación, pero el tipo siguió mirando el arma y conteniendo la respiración. Manteniendo mis ojos en él, bajé el arma y puse el seguro antes de volverla a meter debajo de mi asiento. Tal vez con la pistola ya guardad el chico se enfocaría.

-¿Tienes permiso para esa cosa?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

No estaba de humor para hablar sobre mi permiso de portar armas. Necesitaba respuestas.- ¿Kenji en París?- Pregunté, necesitando confirmación. Él sabía que yo iba a venir hoy. Hablamos la semana pasada después de que vendí la casa.

El tipo asintió con la cabeza y relajó su postura.- ¿Lo conoces?

En realidad, no. Lo había visto dos veces desde que nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí hace cinco años. Recordaba al padre que iba a mis partidos de fútbol y hacía hamburguesas a la parrilla de las fiestas del vecindario. El padre que tuve hasta el día en que mi gemela Serenity murió en un accidente automovilístico. Mi padre iba detrás del volante. Él cambió totalmente ese día. El hombre que no llamaba y se asegurara de que yo estaba bien mientras cuidaba de mi madre enferma, a ése no lo conocía. Nada en lo absoluto.

-Soy su hija, Serena.

Los ojos del tipo se abrieron y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. ¿Por qué era tan gracioso? Esperé a que lo explicara cuando me tendió su mano.- Vamos, Serena, tengo a alguien que necesitas conocer. A él le va a encantar esto.

Miré su mano y cogí mi bolso.

-¿También llevas un arma en tu bolso? ¿Debo advertirles a todos que no te molesten?- El acento burlón en su voz me detuvo antes de decirle algo grosero.

-Abriste la puerta sin tocar. Me asusté.

-¿Tu reacción instantánea al asustarte es apuntarle una pistola a alguien? Diablos, chica, ¿de dónde eres? La mayoría de las chicas que conozco gritan y alguna mierda de ese estilo.

La mayoría de las chicas que él conocía no se vieron obligadas a defenderse por sí solas durante los últimos tres años. Yo tenía que cuidar de mi madre, pero no tenía a nadie quien cuidara de mí.- Soy de Alabama.- Contesté, ignorando su mano y saliendo de la camioneta por mi cuenta.

La brisa del mar golpeó mi cara y el olor salado de la playa fue inconfundible. Nunca había visto la playa antes. Al menos no en persona. Sólo en fotos y en películas. Pero el olor, era exactamente como yo lo esperaba.

-Así que es cierto lo que dicen de las chicas de Bama.- Respondió y volví mi etención hacia él

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi cara. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro.- Jeans ajustados, camisetas sin mangas, y una pistola. Rayos, he estado viviendo en el jodido Estado equivocado.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, metí la mano en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Tenía una maleta y algunas cajas que necesitaba dejar en Goodwill.

-Aquí, déjame eso a mí.- Pasó a mí alrededor y metió su mano en la caja de la camioneta para tomar la enorme maleta que mi mamá había mantenido guardada en su armario para el "viaje por carretera" que nunca pudo realizar. Ella siempre hablaba de cómo conduciriamos por todo el país y luego por la Costa Oeste. Entonces, ella enfermó.

Sacudiendo los recuerdos, me centré en el presente.- Gracias, eh...No creo que me hayas dicho tu nombre.

El tipo sacó la maleta y se volvió hacia a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te olvidó preguntarme cuando tenías la nueve milímetros apuntándome a la cara?

Suspiré. Bueno, tal vez crucé la línea con la pistola, pero él me asustó.

-Soy Taiki, el, eh, amigo de Darien.

-¿Darien?- Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre. ¿Quién era Darien?

La sonrisa de Taiki se hizo más grande.- ¿No sabes quién es Darien?- Parecía extremadamente maravillado.- Estoy jodidamente contento de haber venido esta noche.

Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la casa.- Vamos. Te voy a presentar.

Caminé junto a él mientras me guiaba a la casa. La música se hizo más fuerte mientras nos acercábamos. Si mi padre no estaba aquí, ¿entonces quién? Sabía que Kaolinete era su nueva esposa, pero eso era todo. ¿Era una fiesta de sus hijos? ¿Cuántos años tenían? Sí tenía hijos, ¿verdad? No podía recordarlo. Papá había sido vago al respecto. Sólo dijo que me gustaría mi nueva familia, pero no dijo quién exactamente era _esa_ familia.

-Así que, ¿Darien vive aquí?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, por lo menos en el verano. Se traslada a sus otras casas de acuerdo a la temporada.

-¿Sus otras casas?

Taiki rió.- No sabes nada acerca de esta familia con la que tu padre se ha casado, ¿verdad, Serena?

Él no tenía la menor idea. Negué con la cabeza.

-Una rápida lección antes de entrar a la locura.- Respondió deteniéndose en las escaleras de la puerta principal y me miró.- Darien Chiba es tu hermanastro. Es el único hijo del famoso baterista de Slacker Demon, Mamoru Chiba. Sus padres nunca se casaron. Su madre, Kaolinete, era una groupie. Esta es la casa de Darien. Su madre vive aquí porque él se lo permite.- Se detuvo y miró a la puerta, mientras está se abría.- Y estos son sus amigos.

Una chica alta y esbelta con el pelo rubio fresa, quien llevaba un corto vestido azul y un par de zapatos de tacón, en los cuales yo me rompería el cuello si trataba de usarlos, se quedó mirándome. No pasé por alto su ceño fruncido en disgusto. No sabía mucho sobre esta gente, pero sabiá que mi ropa barata no era algo que ella aprobaba. Era eso o yo tenía un bicho en mi cara.

-Bueno, hola, Minako.- Dijo Taiki en tono molesto.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó la chica, desplazando su mirada a Taiki.

-Una amiga. Quita esa mueca de tu cara, Mina, no te hace ver linda.- Le respondió, estirando su mano para tomar la mía y guiarme a la casa detrás de él.

La habitación no estaba tan llena como pensaba. Pasamos por el vestíbulo hacia una puerta grande en forma de arco que conducía a lo que supuse era la sala de estar. Era más grande que mi casa entera o mejor dicho, la que fue mi casa. Dos puertas de cristal estaban abiertas con una impresionante vista al mar. Quería verlo de cerca.

-Por aquí.- Indicó Taiki mientras se hacía camino a un...¿bar? ¿En serio? ¿Había un bar en esta casa?

Miré a las personas alrededor. Todos se detuvierón por un momento, dándome una mirada rapida. Sobresalía demasiado.

-Darien, conoce a Serena, creo que ella te pertenece. La encontré afuera un poco perdida.- Dijo Taiki y giré mi mirada de los curiosos para conocer al tan mentado Darien.

Oh.

Oh. Mi.

-¿Asi?- Respondió Darien en un acento perezoso y se inclinó hacia adelante desde su posición relajada en el sofá blanco con una cerveza en la mano.- Es linda, pero joven. No puedo decir que es mía.

-Oh, sí que es tuya. Ya que su papi huyo a París con tu mamá por las próximas semanas. Yo diría que ahora te pertenece a ti. Yo con mucho gusto le puedo ofrecer una habitación en mi casa, si quieres. Eso es, claro, si se compromete a dejar su arma mortal en su camioneta.

Darien entrecerró los ojos y me estudió con atención. Eran de un color extraño increíblemente inusuales. No eran del color del cielo. Tan poco eran del color del mar. Eran de un colo cálido y algo de plateado en ellos. Nunca había visto nada igual. ¿Podrían ser contactos?

-Eso no la hace mía.- Respondió finalmente y se recostó en el sofá donde había estado reclinando cuando entramos.

Taiki se aclaró la garganta.- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Darien no contestó. En su lugar, tomó un trago de la botella en sus manos. Su mirada se desplazó hacia Taiki y pude ver la clara advertencia en ellos. Me iba a decir que me marchara. Eso no era bueno. Tenía exactamente veinte dólares en mi cartera y estaba casi sin gasolina. Ya había vendida cada cosa de valor que tenía. Cuando llamé a mi padre le expliqué que sólo necesitaba un lugar para quedarme hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y ganar el dinero suficiente para poder rentar mi propio lugar. Él rápidamente aceptó y me dió esta dirección diciéndome que le encantería que viniera a vivir con él.

Darien volvió su atención a mí. Esperaba a que yo hiciera algo. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Una sonrisa tocó sus labios y me guiñó un ojo.

-Tengo una casa llena de invitados esta noche y mi cama ya está llena.- Movió su mirada a Taiki.- Creo que es mejor si la dejamos ir a buscar un hotel hasta que pueda ponerme en contacto con su _papi_.

El disgusto en su lengua al decir las palabras "papi" no me pasó desapercibido. No le gustaba mi padre. Realmente no podía culparlo. Esto no era su culpa. Mi padre me había enviado aquí. Gasté la mayor parte de mi dinero en gasolina y comida para conducir aquí. ¿Por qué confíe en ese hombre?

Estiré la mano y agarré el asa de la maleta que Taiki seguía sosteniendo.- Él tiene razón. Debo irme. Esto fue una mala idea.- Le expliqué sin mirarlo. Tiré con fuerza de la maleta hasta que la soltó a regañadientes. Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos con el pensamiento de que estaba a punto de estar sin hogar. No podía mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Volviéndome, me dirigí a la puerta, manteniendo mi mirada baja. Oí a Taiki discutiendo con Darien pero lo ignoré. No quería oír lo que ese hermoso hombre decía sobre mí. No le gustaba. Eso era evidente. Por lo visto, mi padre no era un miembro bienvenido en la familia.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?- Preguntó una voz que me recordo a la miel. Levanté mi mirada para ver la sonrisa de placer en el rostro de la chica que había abierto la puerta. Ella tampoco me quería aquí. ¿Era tan repugnante para estas personas? Rápidamente volví mi mirada hacia el suelo y abrí la puerta. Tenía demasiado orgullo para que esa perra me viera llorar.

Una vez que estuve fuera, dejé escapar un sollozo y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Si no hubiera estado cargando mi maleta, hubiera partido carrera. Necesita la seguridad de ella. Pertenecía dentro de mi camioneta, no en esta casa rídicula con esa gente arrogante. Extrañaba mi hogar. Echaba de menos a mi mamá. Otro sollozo se me escapó y cerré la puerta de la camioneta, poniendo el seguro detrás de mí.


	3. POV'S Darien

**CAPITULO 1**

**POV'S DARIEN**

Le había dicho a Mina que no quería gente por aquí esta noche. Ella los había invitado de todos modos. Mi hermana pequeña no acepta un no por respuesta, nunca.

Recostado en el sofá, estiré las piernas delante de mí y tomé un trago de mi cerveza. Tenía que andar por aquí abajo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que las cosas no se iban a salir de control. Los amigos de Mina eran más jovenes que yo. A veces, tendían a ser un poco ruidosos.

-Darien, conoce a Serena, creo que ella te pertenece. La encontré afuera un poco perdida.- La voz de Taiki rompió mis pensamientos.

Miré a mi hermanastro y luego a la chica a su lado. Había visto esa cara antes. Era más madura, pero la reconocía. Mierda.

Era una de ellas. No sabía sus nombres, pero sabía que había dos de ellas. Ésta era...Serena. Pasé mis ojos hacia Mina al verla de pie, no muy lejos con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Esto no iba a ser bueno. ¿Taiki no se había dado cuenta de quién era?

-¿Ah, sí?- Pregunté devanándome los sesos para sacarla de alguna manera de aquí y rápido. Mina iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Estudié a la chica que había sido una fuente de dolor para mi hermana menor gran parte de su vida. Era preciosa. Su rostro en forma de corazón se destacó por un par de grandes ojos azules con el más largo de pestañas naturales que jamás había visto en una mujer. Sedosos rizos rubios platino rozaban un par de pechos muy bonitos que mostraba en una camiseta ajustada. Maldita sea. Sí...se tenía que ir.- Es linda, pero joven. No puedo decir que es mía.

La chica se estremeció. Si no hubiera estado observándola tan de cerca, me lo habría perdido. La expresión perdida en su rostro no tenía sentido. Había entrado en esta casa sabiendo que estaba en territorio inoportuno. ¿Por qué se veía tan inocente?

-Oh, si que es tuya. Ya que su papi huyó a París con tu mamá por las próximas semanas. Diría que ahora te pertenece a ti. Yo con mucho gusto le puedo ofrecer una habitación en mi casa, si quieres. Eso es, claro, si se compromete a dejar su arma mortal en su camioneta.- Taiki encontraba esto divertido.

Él sabía quién era ella muy bien. Le encantaba el hecho de que esto le molestaba a Mina. Taiki haría culquier cosa para enojarla.

-Eso no la hace mía.- Contesté.

Ella tenía que tomar la pista e irse.

Taiki se aclaró la garganta.- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y luego estabilicé mi mirada en Taiki. No estaba de humor para él y el drama de Mina. Esto lo llevaba demasiado lejos.

Incluso para él. La chica se tenía que ir.

Ella parecía estar lista para correr. Esto no era lo que había estado esperando. ¿Realmente había pensado que su querido papá estaría aquí esperando por ella? Esa historia sonaba como una gran mierda.

-Tengo una casa llena de invitados esta noche y mi cama ya está llena.- Informé y luego volví a mirar a mi hermano.- Creo que es mejor si la dejamos ir a buscar un hotel hasta que pueda ponerme en contacto con su _papi_.

Serena tomó la maleta que Taiki tenía en la mano.

-Él tiene razón. Debo irme. Esto fue una mala idea.- Dijo con un nudo en la voz.

Taiki no dejó ir la maleta tan fácilmente. Ella tiró con fuerza para sacarla de su alcance. Podía ver las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos y tiró de mi conciencia. ¿Había algo que me perdía aquí? ¿De verdad ella esperaba que le abriéramos nuestros brazos?

Serena corrió hacia la salida. Vi la mirada alegre en el rostro de Mina mientras Serena pasaba a su lado.

-¿Te vas tasn rápido?- Preguntó Mina.

Serena no respondió.

-Eres una mierda sin corazón. ¿Lo sabías?- Gruñó Taiki a mi lado.

No estaba de humor para tratar con él. Mina se pavoneaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa triunfante. Había disfrutado de eso. Entendí por qué. Serena era más que un recordatorio de todo lo que Mina había perdidó en su crecimiento.

-Se ve exactamente como la recuerdo. Pálida y plana.- Ronroneó Mina hundiéndose a mi lado en el sofá.

Taiki resopló.

-Son tan ciegos al igual que malos. Ustedes pueden odiarla, pero ella es la boca del agua.

-No empieces.- Le advertí a Taiki.

Mina podría parecer feliz, pero sabía que si ella moraba mucho en eso, se podía romper.

-Si no vas a ir tras ella, yo sí. Y voy a poner su culo sexy en mi casa. No es lo que ustedes dos asumen que es. Hablé con ella. Ese padre imbécil suyo le dijo que viniera aquí. Nadie es tan buen mentiroso.- Dijo Taiki mientras miraba a Mina.

-Papá nunca le habría dicho que viniera a la casa de Darien. Vino aquí porque es una cazadora. Olió dinero. ¿Has visto lo que llevaba puesto?- Mina arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

Taiki rió entre dientes.

-Claro que vi lo que llevaba puesto. ¿Por qué crees que quiero tanto llevarla de vuelta a mi casa? Es ahumadamente caliente, Mina. Me importa un carajo lo que digas. La chica es inocente, perdida y malditamente caliente.

Taiki dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Iba detrás de ella. No podía dejar que lo haga. Él se dejó engañar fácilmente. Estuve de acuerdo en que la chica era agradable a la vista, pero él pensaba con su polla.

-Detente. Voy a ir a por ella.- Dije de pie.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Mina con voz horrorizada.

Taiki dio un paso atrás y me dejó pasar. No me giré y desconocí a mi hermana. Taiki tenía razón. Que tenía que ir a ver si se trataba de un acto o si realmente había sido informada por su imbécil padre para venir aquí. Por no decir...quería mirarla sin audiencia.


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Me sequé los ojos y me obligué tomar una respiración profunda. No podía desmoronarme ahora. No me desmoroné cuando me senté sosteniendo la mano de mi madre mientras daba su último aliento. No me desmoroné cuando la bajaron en la fría tierra. Y no me había desmoronado cuando vendí el único lugar que tenía para vivir. No me derrumbaría ahora. Pasaría de esto.

No tenía suficiente para una habitación de hotel, pero tenía mi camioneta. Podría vivir en ella. Encontrar un lugar seguro para aparcar por la noche iba a ser mi único problema. La ciudad parecía lo suficientemente segura, pero tenía bastante claro que esta vieja camioneta, estacionada durante la noche en cualquier lugar, llamaría la atención. Habría policías golpeando la ventana antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tendría que usar mis últimos veinte dólares en gasolina. Entonces podría conducir a una ciudad más grande donde mi camioneta pasaría desapersibida en un estacionamiento.

Tal vez podría aparcar detrás de un restaurante y conseguir un trabajo allí también. No necesitaría gasolina para ir y volver del trabajo. Mi estómago gruñó recordándome que no había comido nada desde esta mañana. Tendría que gastar un par de dólares en un poco de comida. Entonces, recé encontrar un trabajo por la mañana.

Estaría bien. Volteé la cabeza para ver detrás de mí antes de encender la camioneta y retroceder. Ojos plateados me devolvieron la mirada.

Un pequeño grito se me escapó antes de que comprendiera que se trataba de Darien. ¿Qué hacía fuera de mi camioneta? ¿Vino para asegurarse de que saliera de su propiedad? Realmente no quería hablar nunca más con él. Comencé a apartar mis ojos y a concentrarme en salir de allí cuando él arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Sabes qué? Realmente no me importaba. Aunque parecía ridículamente sexy haciendo eso. Empecé a poner en marcha la camioneta, pero en lugar del rugido del motor, me encontré con un clic y un poco de silencio. Oh, no. Ahora no. Por favor, ahora no.

Moví la llave y recé estar equivocada. Sabía que el indicar de gasolina estaba roto, pero había estado viendo el kilometraje. No debería estar sin gasolina. Tenía unos cuantos kilómetros más. Sé que los tenía.

Apreté mi mano contra el volante y le hablé a la camioneta por unos cuantos nombres, pero no pasó nada. Estaba atorada. ¿Llamaría de prisa a la policía? Tan seriamente me quería fuera de su propiedad que vino hasta aquí para asegurarse de que me fui. Ahora que no podía irme, ¿haría que me detuvieran? O peor aún, llamaría a una grúa. No tenía dinero para sacar mi camioneta de un corralón si lo hacía. Al menos en la cárcel había una cama y comida.

Tragando el nudo aprisionado en mi garganta, abrí la puerta de la camioneta y esperé lo mejor.

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó.

Quería gritar desde lo más hondo de mis pulmones en frustación. En su lugar, hice un movimiento de cabeza.- Me he quedado sin gasolina.- Darien dejó escapar un suspiro. No dije nada. Decidí esperar a que el veredicto fuera la mejor opción aquí. Siempre podía rogar y suplicar después.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿Qué? ¿Estaba realmente preguntando mi edad? Me quedé atascada en su camino, él quería que me fuera y en vez de discutir mis opciones, me preguntaba por mi edad. El tipo era extraño.

-Diecinueve.- le contesté.

Darien alzó ambas cejas.- ¿En serio?

Trataba con fuerza de no enojarme. Necesitaba que este tipo tuviera misericordia de mí. Forcé el comentario sarcástico, que estaba en la punta de mi lengua, a retroceder y sonreí.- Sí. enserio.

Darien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Lo siento. Simplemente pareces más joven.- Se detuvo, sus ojos se arrastraron por mi cuerpo y lo recorrió de nuevo lentamente. El repentino calor en mis mejillas era vergonzoso.- Retiro lo dicho. Cada trozo de tu cuerpo parece de diecinueve años. Es esa cara tuya la que parece tran fresca y joven. ¿No usas maquillaje?

¿Era eso una pregunta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería saber que me deparaba mi futuro inmediato, no discutir el hecho de que el uso de maquillaje era un lujo que no podía permitirme. Además, Seiya, mi ex novio y último mejor amigo, siempre había dicho que no necesitaba agregarle nada a mi belleza. Lo que quiera que eso significara.

-Me he quedado sin gasolina. Tengo veinte dólares conmigo. Mi padre se ha marchado y me dejó después de decirme que me ayudaría a volver a ponerme de pie. Confía en mí, él era la última persona a la que quería pedir ayuda. No, no uso maquillaje. Tengo problemas más grandes que lucir bonita. Ahora, ¿vas a llamar a la policía o a una grúa? Me quedo con la policía en caso de tener una elección.- Cerré de golpe mi boca al terminar el discurso. Fui demasiado lejos y no había sido capaz de controlar mi boca. Ahora, tontamente, le había dado la estúpida idea de una grúa. Maldición.

Darien ladeó la cabeza y me estudió. El silenció era casi más de lo que podía manejar. Sólo había compartido un poco de información con este tipo. Él podía hacer mi vida más difícil si quisiera.

-No me gusta tu padre y por el tono de tu voz, a ti tampoco.- dijo pensativo.- Hay una habitación que está vacía esta noche. Lo estará hasta que mi mamá vuelva a casa. No mantengo a su criada cuando no está aquí. La señora Mónica sólo viene a limpiar una vez a la semana cuando mamá está de vacaciones. Puedes tener su habitación bajo las escaleras. Es pequeña, pero tiene una cama.

Me ofrecía una habitación. No me echaría a llorar. Podría hacer eso más tarde esta noche. No iba a la cárcel. Gracias a Dios.

-Mi única otra opción es esta camioneta. Te puedo asegurar que lo que estás ofreciendo es mucho mejor. Gracias.

Darien frunció el ceño un momento, el cual rápidamente desapareció, y entonces tenía una relajada sonrisa en su cara otra vez.- ¿Dónde está tu maleta?- preguntó.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacarla. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un cuerpo caliente que olía extraño y delicioso me ganó. Me quedé inmóvil mientras Darien tomaba mi equipaje y lo sacaba. Girando, alcé la vista hacia a él. Me guiñó un ojo.- Puedo llevar tu equipaje. No soy tan imbécil.

-Gracias, otra vez.- tartamudeé, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Eran increíbles. Las gruesas pestañas negras que los enmarcaban casi parecían delineador de ojos. Era completamente injusto. Mis pestañas eran rubias. ¿Qué no daría yo por pestañas como las suyas?

-Ah, bueno, la detuviste. Te estaba dando cinco minutos para luego venir aquí y asegurarme de que ella no había escapado.- La voz familiar de Taiki me sacó de mi estupor y me di la vuelta agradecida por la interrupción. Había estado mirando a Darien como una idiota. Me sorprendió que no me haya enviado al diablo otra vez.

-Va a tomar la habitación de Mónica hasta que pueda ponerse en contacto con su padre y encontrar algo mejor.- Darien sonó molesto. Pasó a mí alrededor y le entregó la maleta a Taiki.- Toma, llévala a su habitación. Tengo compañía con la que regresar.

Se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no verlo alejarse. Sobre todo porque su trasero, en un par de vaqueros, era muy tentador. Él no era alguien con quien necesitaba sentirme atraída.

-Es un hijo de puta malhumorado.- dijo Taiki, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia a mí. No podría estar en desacuerdo con él.

-No tienes que llevar mi maleta adentro otra vez.- le dije alcanzándola.

Taiki la movió de nuevo fuera de mi alcance.- Sucede que soy el hermano encantador. No voy a dejarte llevar esta maleta cuando tengo dos muy fuertes, por no hablar muy impresionantes, brazos para llevarlas.

-¿Hermano?- repliqué.

Taiki sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.- Supongo que olvidé mencionar que soy el chico del esposo número dos de Kaolinete. Estuvo casada con mi padre desde que yo tenía tres años, y Darien tenía cuatro, hasta que cumplí los quince años. Para entonces, él y yo éramos hermanos. El hecho de que mi padre se divorció de su madre no cambió nada entre nosotros. Fuimos juntos a la universidad e incluso nos unimos a la misma fraternidad.

Oh. Bien. No esperaba eso.- ¿Cuantos maridos ha tenido Kaolinete?

Dejó escapar una risa dura y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Tu papá es el esposo número cuatro.

Mi padre era un idiota. Esta mujer sonaba como si cambiara de maridos como lo hacía con sus pantaletas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría entes de que se deshiciera de él y siguiera su camino?

Taiki volvió a subir los escalones y no me dijó nada más mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Era enorme, con encimeras de mármol negro y electrodomésticos elaborados. Me recordaba a algo salido de una revista de decoración de hogar. Entonces abrió una puerta que parecía un gran pasillo en la despensa. Confundida, miré a mí alrededor y luego lo seguí adentro. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás y abrió otra puerta.

Había espacio suficiente para caminar y poner mi maleta en la cama. Lo seguí y me arrastré por la cama doble que dejaba sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre ella y la puerta. Era obvio que estaba debajo de la escalera. Una pequeña mesita de noche se ajustaba entre la cama y la pared. Aparte de eso, no había nada.

-No tengo ni idea de dónde se supone que vas a guardar tu equipaje. Esta habitación es pequeña. En realidad, yo nunca he estado aquí.- Taiki sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.- Escucha, si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento conmigo. Voy a darte una habitación en la que, por lo menos, puedes moverte.

Tan agradable como Taiki era, no iba a ceptar esa oferta. Él no necesitaba que un invitado no deseado tomara una de sus habitaciones. Por lo menos aquí estaba escondida para que nadie me viera. Podría limpiar alrededor de la casa y conseguir un trabajo en alguna parte. Quizás Darien me dejaría dormir en esta pequeña habitación no utilizada hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente para mudarme. No sentía como si me hubiera asentando de verda aquí. Me gustaría encontrar una tienda de comestibles mañana y usar mis veinte dólares para un poco de comida. La mantequilla de maní y pan me deberían durar una semana más o menos.

-Esto es perfecto. Estoy cómoda con esto. Además, Darien llamará a mi papá mañana y averiguará cuándo va a regresar. Tal vez mi padre tiene un plan. No sé. Sin embargo, gracias, realmente aprecio tu oferta.

Taiki miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más y frunció el ceño. No estaba contento con ella, pero me sentí aliviada. Era dulce de su parte preocuparse.

-No me gustaría dejarte aquí. Se siente mal.- Me miró esta vez con un sonido suplicante en su voz.

-Esto es genial. Mucho mejor de lo que habría sido mi camioneta.

Frunció el ceño.- ¿Caimioneta? ¿Ibas a dormir en tu camioneta?

-Sí. Lo iba a hacer. Esto, sin embargo, me da un poco de tiempo para averiguar lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Taiki se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado.- ¿Me promentes algo?- preguntó.

No era de las que hacían promesas. Sabía que se rompen con facilidad. Me encogí de hombros. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Si Darien te echa, me llamas.

Empecé a estar de acuerdo y me di cuenta que no tenía un teléfono.

-¿Dónde está tu teléfono para que pueda poner mi número en él?- preguntó.

Esto iba hacerme sonar aún más patética.- No tengo uno.

Taiki me miró boquiabierto.- ¿No tienes un teléfono celular? No me extraña que lleves una maldita arma.- Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un recibo.

-¿Tienes un lápiz?

Saqué uno de mi bolso y se lo entregué.

Rápidamente escribió su número, luego me entregó el papel y la pluma.- Me llamas. Lo digo enserio.

Nunca lo llamaría, pero era agradable que se ofreciera. Asentí con la cabeza. No le había prometido nada.

-Espero que duermas bien aquí.- Miró alrededor de la habitación pequeña, con preocupación en sus ojos. Dormiría maravillosamente.

-Lo haré.- le aseguré.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Esperé hasta que lo oí cerrar la puerta de la despensa, antes de sentarme en la cama junto a mi maleta. Esto está bien. Podría lidiar con esto.


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Incluso sin ventanas en la habitación para decirme si el sol estaba alto, sabía que había dormido hasta tarde. Había estado agotada, un viaje de ocho horas por la carretera y pasos en la escalera durante horas después de que ya me había establecido, no me dejaron dormir. Me estiré, me senté y alcancé el interruptor de la luz en la pared. La pequeña bombilla iluminó la habitación y metí la mano bajo la cama para sacar mi maleta.

Necesitaba una ducha y tenía que ir al baño. Tal vez todo el mundo todavía dormía y podría entrar y salir del cuarto de baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Taiki no me había mostrado dónde estaba anoche. Esto era todo lo que me habían ofrecido. Con suerte, una ducha rápida no estaría presionando límite.

Agarré bragas limpias y un par de pantalones cortos de color negro con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Si tenía suerte, entraría y saldría de la ducha, limpia, antes de que Darien hiciera su camino a la planta baja.

Abrí la puerta que conducía a la despensa y luego caminé a través de las filas de estanterías que contenían más alimentos de los que nadie podía necesitar. Poco a poco, giré el pomo de la puerta y me alivié al abrirlo. La luz de la cocina estaba apagada y la única luz era el sol brillante que entraba por las ventanas grandes con vista al océano. Si no hubiera tenido tanta necesidad de orinar hubiera disfrutado de la vista por un momento. Pero la naturaleza me estaba llamando y tenía que ir. La casa estaba en silencio. Bebidas vacías esparcidas por el lugar, junto con restos de comida y algunas piezas de ropa.

Podría limpiar esto. Si demostraba ser útil, tal vez podía permanecer hasta conseguir un trabajo y un sueldo o dos.

Lentamente, abrí la primera puerta a la que llegué, temiendo que fuera un dormitorio. Era un closet de entrada. Lo cerré y de nuevo me dirigí por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Si los baños sólo se adjuntaban a los dormitorios estaba jodida. Salvo...tal vez había uno afuera, uno que la gente utilizaba después de estar en la playa todo el día. Mónica tenía que ducharse y usar el baño también. Dando la vuelta, me dirigí a la cocina y hacia las dos puertas de cristal que habían quedado abiertas la noche anterior. Mirando a su alrededor, me di cuenta de una serie de escalones que iban hacia abajo. Los seguí. Había dos puertas. Abrí una. Chalecos salvavidas, flotadores, y tablas de surf cubrían las paredes. Me fui y abrí la otra. Bingo.

Un inodoro entaba en un lado y una pequeña ducha ocupaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Champú, acondicionador y jabón junto con un toallón fresco y una toalla estaban en el pequeño taburete a su lado. Qué conveniente.

Una vez que estuve limpia y vestida colgué la toalla y la ropa de baño en la barra de la ducha. El cuarto de baño no era de uso frecuente. Podría usar la misma toalla y toallón toda la semana y luego lavarlos los fines de semana.

Como si fuera a estar allí tanto tiempo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí escalones arriba. El aire olía a mar maravilloso. Una vez que llegué a la cima, me paré en la barandilla y miré hacia el agua. Las olas se estrellaban en la playa de arena blanca. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Mamá y yo habíamos hablado de ver el mar juntas algún día. Ella lo había visto de niña y sus recuerdos no eran tan claros, pero me contó las historias toda mi vida. Cada invierno cuando hacía frío, nos sentábamos en el interior junto al fuego y planeábamos nuestro viaje de verano a la playa.

Nunca fuimos capaces de hacerlo. Primero porque mi mamá no había sido capaz de pagarlo y luego porque enfermó. Todavía lo planificábamos de todos modos. Me ayudaba soñar en grande.

Ahora, aquí estaba yo, mirando las olas que sólo habíamos soñado. No era el cuento de hadas de vacaciones que habíamos planeado, pero yo podía ver por las dos.

-Esta vista no pasa de moda.- El acento profundo de Darien me sorprendió. Me di la vuelta para verlo apoyado contra la puerta abierta. Sin camisa. Oh. Dios.

No podría formar palabras. El único pecho masculino desnudo que había visto en mi vida era el de Seiya. Y eso fue antes de que mi mamá se enfermara, cuando yo había tenido tiempo para tener citas y diversión. El pecho de Seiya, con dieciséis años de edad, no tenía músculos grandes. Él tenía un lavadero en el estómago.

-¿Estás disfrutando de la vista?- Su tono divertido no se me escapó.

Parpadeé y levanté la mirada para ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

Diablos. Notó que me lo comía con los ojos.

-No dejes que te interumpa. También yo lo estaba disfrutando.- respondió, y luego tomó un sorbo de la taza de café en su mano.

Mi rostro se calentó y yo sabía que tenía tres tipos de rojo. Volviendo a mí alrededor, miré hacia el océano. Qué vergüenza. Yo quería que este tipo me dejara quedarme un poco de tiempo. Babear no era la mejor jugada.

Una risita detrás de mí sólo empeoró las cosas. Se estaba riendo de mí. Fantástico.

-Ahí estás. Te he extrañado en la cama esta mañana.- Un suave arrullo de una mujer salió de detrás de mí. La curiosidad pudó más que yo y me di la vuelta. Una chica, en nada más que su sujetador y bragas, se acurrucó a lado de Darien y pasó una larga uña de color rosa por su pecho. No podía culparla por querer tocar eso. Yo estaba bastante tentada.

-Es hora de que te vayas.- le dijo él, tomando la mano de su pecho y alejándose de ella. Vi como apuntaba en la dirección de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué?- La expresión confusa en su rostro me dijo que no había esperado eso.

-Conseguiste lo que querías, nena. Me querías entre tus piernas. Ya lo tienes. Ahora he terminado.

La llanura fría y dura en su voz me sobresaltó. ¿Hablaba enserio?

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo!- espetó la chica y dio un pisotón.

Darien negó con la cabeza y tomó otro trago de su taza.

-No vas a hacerme esto. Anoche fue increíble. Lo sabes.- La chica alargó su brazo y él rápidamente la sacó del camino.

-Anoche, cuando viniste a mendigar quitándote la ropa, te advertí que sólo sería una noche de sexo. Nada más.

Cambié mi atención de nuevo a la chica. Su rostro estaba contraído de rabia y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Con otro pisotón volvió al interior de la casa.

Yo no pidía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Era esa la forma en la que esta gente se comportaba? La única experiencia que había tenido en una relación había sido con Seiya. Aunque nunca dormimos juntos, él había sido cuidadoso y dulce conmigo. Esto era duro y cruel.

-Así que, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?- preguntó Darien como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aparté mi mirada de la puerta por la que la chica había pasado y lo estudié. ¿Qué había poseído a esa chica para dormir con alguien que le había dicho que no sería nada más que sexo? Claro, él tenía un cuerpo del que los modelos de ropa interior debían tener envidia, y esos ojos podían lograr que una chica hiciera cosas locas. Pero aun así. Era tan cruel.

-¿Lo haces a menudo?- pregunté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Darien arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué? ¿Preguntarle a la gente si durmió bien?

Él sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Lo estaba evitando. No era asunto mío. Tenía que permanecer fuera de su camino para que él me dejara quedarme.

Abrir la boca para regañarlo no era una buena idea.

-Tener sexo con chicas y luego tirarlas como basura.- repliqué. Cerré la boca, horrorizada mientras las palabras que acababa de decir se hacían eco en mi cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de que me echen?

Darien dejó la taza sobre la mesa a su lado y se sentó. Se echó hacia atrás estirando sus largas piernas. Entonces, me devolvió la mirada.- ¿Siempre metes la nariz donde no te incumbe?- preguntó.

Quise enojarme con él. Pero no podía. Él tenía razón. ¿Quién era yo para señalarlo con el dedo? No lo conocía.

-Normalmente no, no. Lo siento.- dije, y me apresuré a entrar. No quería darle la oportunidad de echarme también. Necesitaba esa cama debajo de las escaleras por lo menos durante dos semanas.

Me puse a trabajar en recoger los vasos vacíos y botellas de cerveza. Aquel lugar necesitaba una limpieza y podía hacerlo antes de irme a buscar un trabajo. Sólo esperaba que él no hiciera fiestas como ésta todas las noches. Si así fuera, no me podía quejar, y quién sabe, después de unas cuantas noches podría ser capaz de dormir sobre cualquier cosa.

-No tienes que hacer eso. Mónica estará aquí mañana.

Dejé caer las botellas que había recogido en la basura y luego me volví hacia a él. Estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome.

-Sólo quería ayudar.

Darien sonrió.- Ya tengo un ama de llaves. No estoy buscando contratar a otra si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Negué con la cabeza.- No. Ya lo sé. Sólo estaba tratando de ser útil. Tú me dejaste dormir en tu casa anoche.

Darien se acercó y se paró frente a la barra, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- Acerca de eso. Tenemos que hablar.

Oh, mierda. Aquí va. Una noche era todo lo que iba a tener.

-Está bien.- le contesté.

Darien frunció el ceño y sentí el aumento de mi frecuencia cardíaca. Él no parecía dispuesto a darme una buena noticia.

-No me gusta tu padre. Es un vividor. Mi madre siempre tiende a encontrar hombres así. Es su talento. Pero creo que tú ya sabes eso acerca de él. Lo que se me hace curioso, ¿por qué has venido a él en busca de ayuda si sabías lo que era?

Me gustaría decirle que no era de su incumbencia. Salvo que el echo de que necesitaba su ayuda lo convertía en su incumbencia. No podía esperar que me dejara dormir en su casa sin explicarle las cosas. Se merecía saber por qué me estaba ayudando. No quería que pensara que yo también era una vividora.

-Mi madre acaba de morir. Ella tenía cáncer. Tres años de pena y tratamientos. Lo único que poseía era la casa que mi abuela nos dejó. Tuve que venderla y todo lo demás para pagar los gastos médicos de mi madre. No he visto a mi padre desde que nos abandonó hace cinco años. Pero es la única familia que me queda. No tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Necesito un lugar donde quedarme hasta que pueda encontrar un trabajo y obtener unas cuantas monedas. Entonces podré rentar mi propio lugar. Nunca tuve la intención de quedarme mucho. Sé que mi papá no me quiere aquí.- Dejé escapar una risa fuerte que yo no sentía.- Aunque nunca me esperaba que saliera corriendo antes de que llegara.

La mirada de Darien seguía dirigida hacia a mí. Aquella era una información que hubiera preferido que nadie supiera. Solía hablar con Seiya acerca del daño que me hacía el abandono de mi padre. La pérdida de mi hermana y mi padre fue muy dura para mi madre y para mí. Entonces, Seiya había necesitado más y yo no había podido ser lo que él quería. Tenía una madre enferma que cuidar. Tenía que dejar ir a Seiya para que pudiera salir con otras chicas y divertirse. Yo era sólo un peso alrededor de su cuello. Nuestra amistad se había mantenido intacta, pero descubrí que el chico que una vez pensé que había amado fue sólo una emoción infantil.

-Lamento lo de tu mamá.- respondió Darien finalmente.- Eso tiene que ser duro. Dijiste que estuvo enferma por tres años. Así que, ¿fue desde que tenía dieciséis?

Asentí, sin saber qué más decir. Yo no quería su compasión. Sólo un lugar para dormir.

-Estás pensando en conseguir un trabajo y un lugar propio.- No era una pregunta. Precesaba lo que yo le había dicho. Así que no respondí.- El cuarto en las escaleras es tuyo por un mes. Debes ser capaz de encontrar un trabajo y conseguir el dinero suficiente para un apartamento. Destin no está demasiado lejos de aquí y el costo de vida es más accesible allí. Si nuestros padres regresan antes de ese tiempo, espero que tu padre sea capaz de ayudarte.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.- Gracias.

Darien volvió a mirar a la despensa que llevaba a la habitación en la que dormía. Luego me miró otra vez.- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Buena suerte en la búsqueda de empleo.- dijo. Él se empujó fuera de la mesa y se fue.

No tenía combustible en mi camioneta, pero tenía una cama. Corrí a mi habitación para tomar mi bolso y las llaves. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo lo más rápido posible.


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Había una nota pegada debajo del limpiaparabrisas de mi camioneta. La saqué y leí:

_ El tanque está lleno. Taiki. _

¿Taiki me consiguió gasolina? Mi pecho se sintió repentinamente caliente. Eso fue muy amable de su parte. La palabra de Darien "vividor" sonó en mis oídos y me di cuenta de que tendría que devolvérselo a Taiki a la mayor brevedad posible. No quería ser considerada una vividora como mi padre.

Estando en el camión, lo manipulé con facilidad y salí de la calzada. Varios coches se encontraban todavía afuera, aunque no tantos como anoche. Me preguntaba quiénes pasaron la noche. ¿Estarían siempre aquí? Yo no había visto a nadie esta mañana, salvo Darien y la chica que él corrió.

Darien no era una persona muy agradable, pero era justo. Tenía que eceptar eso. También era sexy como el infierno. Sólo tenía que aprender a pasarlo por alto. Debería ser bastante fácil. No esperaba que Darien estuviera muy a menudo a mí alrededor. Parece que no le gusta mucho estar cerca de mí.

Decidí que conseguiría un trabajo en Rosemary para ahorrar en el gas. Entonces podría mudarme de la casa de Darien más rápido. Había encontrado un periódico local y dibujé un círculo sobre varios trabajos diferentes. Dos de ellos eran trabajos de camarera en restaurantes locales y me detuve a entregar mi solicitud. Tenía la sensación de que obtendría una llamada de uno o ambos, pero no estaba segura de que quería trabajar en cualquiera de los dos. Aunque lo haría si fuera lo único disponible. Sólo que las propinas no parecían ser buenas y con un trabajo como ese las necesitas. También visité la farmacia local para solicitar el puesto de cajera, pero ya lo habían llenado. Luego fui a la oficina del pediatra local para solicitar el trabajo de recepcionista, pero querían experiencia y yo no tenía.

Había un último trabajo que marqué lo había aplazado porque calcúle que sería un trabajo más difícil de conseguir, mesera en el club de campo local. Pagaban más de siete dólares la hora, más las propinas sería mucho mejor. Podría estar por mi cuenta incluso antes del mes. Además, había beneficios. El seguro médico sería genial.

El anuncio decía que había que ir a las oficinas principales detrás de la casa club de golf para aplicar. Seguí las instrucciones y estacioné mi camioneta junto a un lujoso Volvo. Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver mi cara. Compré un pequeño tubo de rímel mientras me encontraba en la farmacia. Sólo un poco de rímel ayudó a que mi rostro pareciera más mayor. Pasé una mano por mi pelo rubio pálido y dije una breve oración para poder conseguir este trabajo.

Me había quitado mis pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas cuando había ido a buscar mi bolso. Me imaginé que un vestido era más probable que me ayudara a conseguir un trabajo. Darien dijo que parecía una niña. Yo quería parecerme mayor. El rímel y el vestido parecían ayudar.

No me molesté en cerrar la camioneta. No habría peligro de ser robada aquí. No cuando la mayoría de los coches aparcados cerca costaban más de sesenta mil dólares. Los pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina eran pocos. Tomando un último aliento profundo, abrí la puerta y entré.

Una mujer menuda con un cabello castaño corto y unas gafas de montura metálica caminaba por la sala de recepción cuando entré. Me echó un vistazo mientras se dirigía a un de las oficinas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Le dio un rápido vistazo al resto de mí y luego asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección.

-¿Estás aquí por el trabajo?- preguntó imperativamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.- Sí, señora. Estoy aquí para el puesto de mesera.

Me dio una sonrisa tensa.- Bien. Eres atractiva. Los miembros pasarán por alto los errores con una cara así. ¿Puedes conducir un carrito de golf y puedes abrir una botella de cerveza con un abrebotellas?

Asentí.

-Estás contratada. Necesito a alguien en el puesto ahora mismo. Sígueme, vamos a cambiarte el uniforme.

No discutí. Cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación, seguí detrás de ella. Era una mujer con un objetivo. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Usas un tamaño de 3 en pantalones cortos? Tu camisa será más pequeña que tu talla. A los hombres les encantará eso, sin embargo. Les gustan los pechos grandes. Vamos a ver...- Ella hablaba de mis senos. Eso era raro. Agarró un par de pantalones cortos blancos de la rejilla y me los alcanzó. Luego tomó una camisa polo azul claro del estante y me lo paso.- Esa es una talla chica. Tiene que ser ajustado. Somos un establecimiento con clase aquí, pero a nuestros hombres les gusta tener una buena vista. Por lo tanto, les ofrecemos un par de pantalones cortos blancos y polos apretados. No te preocupes por el papeleo. Te haré llenarlo todo después del trabajo. Haz esto por una semana y hazlo bien y veremos si pasas al puesto en el comedor. Estamos cortos de personal allí también. Rostros como el tuyo no son fáciles de encontrar. Ahora, cámbiate y esperaré para darte el carrito de las bebidas.

**#####**

Dos horas más tarde, me detuve en los dieciocho hoyos del campo de golf dos veces y vendí todas las bebidas. Los golfistas querían preguntarme si yo era nueva y comentar que mi servicio era excelente. Yo no era una idiota. Vi la forma en que los hombres mayores me miraban de reojo. Afortunadamente, todos parecían cuidadosos de no cruzar ninguna línea.

La señora que me había contratado finalmente me dijo su nombre cuando volví a llenar el carrito de provisiones. Ella era Reika Nishimura. Estaba a cargo de la contratación del personal. También era un torbellino. Me dijo que yo debía regresar en cuatro horas o cuando se me acabaran las bebidas, lo que ocurriera primero. Me había quedado sin bebidas en dos horas.

Entré a la oficina y Reika sacó la cabeza en una de las habitaciones.- ¿Has vuelto ya?- preguntó, caminando con las manos en las caderas.

-Sí, señora. Me quedé sin bebidas.

Sus cejas se alzaron.- ¿Todas?

Asentí.- Sí. Todas.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro severo y soltó una carcajada.- Bueno, seré condenada. Yo sabía que les gustarías, pero esos hombre estarían dispuestos a comprar lo que sea que tengas sólo para que te quedes más tiempo.

No estaba segura de si ese fuera el caso. Hacía calor ahí afuera. Cada vez que me detenía en un hoyo, los golfistas parecían aliviados.

Era de noche cuando llegué a casa de Darien. Había estado fuera todo el día. Los coches adicionales en el coche de entrada se habían ido. El garaje para tres coches estaba cerrado y un convertible rojo se encontraba estacionado fuera de él. Me aseguré de aparcar mi coche fuera del camino. Darien podría haber traído a más amigos y no quería que mi camión fuera un problema. Estaba agotada. Sólo quería ir a la cama.

Me detuve en la puerta y me pregunté si debía llamar o sólo entrar. Darien había dicho que podía quedarme aquí por un mes. Seguramente eso significaba que no tenía que llamar cada vez que volvía.

Giré el pomo y entré. La entrada se encontraba vacía y sorprendentemente limpia. Alguien ya había limpiado el lío de aquí. El suelo de marmól aún se veía brillante. Oí la televisión viniendo desde la sala de estar grande. No había mucho más ruidos. Me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía una cama esperando por mí. Realmente me gustaría una ducha, pero todavía no había hablado con Darien acerca de la ducha que se suponía que yo debía utilizar y no quería molestarlo esta noche. Mañana sólo me escabulliría y utilizaría la misma que había utilizado esta mañana cuando me desperté.

El olor a ajo y queso invadió mi nariz cuando entré a la cocina. Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta. Tenía un paquete de galletas de mantequilla de maní en mi bolso y una botella pequeña de leche que compré en una estación de servicio en mi camino a casa. Había hecho algo de dinero hoy en propinas, pero no podía desperdiciar mi dinero en comida. Necesitaba ahorrar todo lo que pudiera.

Había una olla tapada en el horno y una botella de vino abierta sobre el mostrador. Dos platos con los restos de una pasta tentadora también estaba en el mostrador. Darien tenía compañía.

Un gemido vido desde fuera seguido por un ruido fuerte.

Me acerqué a la ventana, pero tan pronto como la luna golpeó el trasero desnudo de Darien me quedé helada. Era un trasero desnudo muy lindo. _Uno muy, muy lindo_. Aunque yo no había visto el trasero desnudo de un hombre antes. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran hasta su espalda y los tatuajes que la cubrían me sorprendieron. No podía decir qué eran exactamente. La luz de la luna no era suficiente y él se estaba moviendo.

Sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás y me di cuenta de las dos piernas largas que se presinaban a los costados. El ruidoso gemido llegó de nuevo cuando se movió más rápido. Me tapé la boca y di un paso atrás. Darien estaba teniendo sexo. Afuera. En su pórtico. No podía apartar mi mirada. Sus manos agarraron las piernas a cada lado de él y empujó para abrirlas aún más. Un fuerte grito me hizo saltar. Dos manos rodearon su espalda y largas uñas se clavaron en los tatuajes que cubrían la piel bronceada.

No debería estar viendo eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme, me di vuelta y corrí hacia la despensa y me escondí en mi habitación. No podía pensar en Darien de esa manera. Él era lo suficientemente sexy. Verlo tener sexo hizo que mi corazón hiciera cosas graciosas. No era como si yo quisiera ser una de esas chicas con las que tenía sexo y luego las dejaba. Ver su cuerpo de esa manera y oír cómo la hacía sentir a esa chica me puso un poco celosa. Yo nunca había sabido eso. Tenía diecinueve años y todavía era una virgen triste. Seiya me había dicho que me amaba, pero cuando más lo necesité, él quiso una novia con la que podría escaparse y tener sexo sin tener que preocuparse de su madre enferma. Él quería una adolescencia normal. Yo impidía eso, así que lo dejé ir.

Cuando me marché ayer por la mañana para venir aquí me había rogado que me quedara. Había afirmado que me amaba. Que nunca me había superado. Que todas las chicas con las que alguna vez había estado eran sólo una pobre sustituta. No podía creer todo eso. Había llorado por dormir sola y asustada demasiadas noches. Necesité a alguien que me abrazara. Él no había estado allí entonces. Él no entendía el amor.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y me desplomé sobre la cama. Ni siquiera tiré de las sábanas. Necesitaba dormir. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las nueve de la mañana. Sonreí para mí misma porque me sentía agradecida. Tenía una cama y un trabajo.


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

El sol era excepcionalmente caliente. Reika no quería que me recogiera el pelo en una coleta. Parecía pensar que a los hombres les gustaba suelto. Desafortunadamente para mí, estaba locamente caluroso hoy. Me aproximé al congelador por un cubito de hielo y lo froté por mi cuello hacia abajo, permitiendo que se deslizara hacia mi camiseta. Estaba casi en el decimoquinto hoyo por tercera vez hoy.

Esta mañana nadie había estado despierto cuando salí de mi habitación. Los platos vacíos se habían quedado sobre la barra. Lo había limpiado y tiré la comida de la cacerola que él había dejado fuera toda la noche. Me entristeció verla desperdiciada. Había olido tan bien anoche cuando llegué a casa.

Luego tiré la botella vacía de vino y encontré las copas fuera sobre la mesa, junto al lugar donde había visto a Darien con la mujer desconocida.

Después de poner los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, había abierto y limpiado las encimeras y gabinetes.

Dudaba que Darien se diera cuenta, pero me hacía sentir mejor sobre dormir allí gratis. Me detuve junto a un grupo de golfistas en el hoyo quince. Eran un montón de hombres más jóvenes. Les había visto cuando estaban en el tercer hoyo. Compraron todas las bebidas y fueron realmente generosos con las propinas. Así que soporté su coqueteo. No era como si uno de ellos realmente le fuera a pedir una cita a la chica del carro del campo de golf. No era una idiota.

-Allí está ella.- gritó uno de los tipos mientras me ponía junto a ellos y sonreía.

-Ah, mi chica favorita ha vuelto. Hace más calor que el infierno, chica. Necesito una cerveza. Quizás dos.

Aparqué el carro y salí para rodearlo hasta la parte trasera y tomar su pedido.

-¿Quieres otra Kumada?- le pregunté orgullosa por recordar su último pedido.

-Sí, nena.- Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la distancia que había entre nosotros haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda.

-Oye, yo quiero algo también, Nicolas. Apártate de las mercancías.- dijo otro tipo y yo mantuve una sonrisa en mi cara mientras le entregaba su cerveza y él me tendía un billete de veinte dólares.- Quédate con el cambio.

-Gracias.- respondí metiendo el dinero en mi bolsillo. Miré a los otros tipos.- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

-Yo.- dijo un tipo con rizado cabello rubio corto y hermosos ojos azules agitando un billete.

-Quieres una Corona, ¿verdad?- pregunté acercandome al congelador y sacando la bebida que había pedido la última vez.

-Creo que me he enamorado. Es preciosa y recuerda qué cerveza bebo. Luego abre la maldita cosa para mí.- Me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo mientras me ponía un billete en la mano y recogía la cerveza.- El cambio es tuyo, preciosa.

Descubrí que era de cincuenta mientras lo metía en mi bolsillo. A estos chicos realmente no les importaba ir tirando el dinero por ahí. Esa era una propina ridícula. Me sentí como si debiera decirles que no me dieran tanto, pero decidí no hacerlo. Probablemente daban propinas como está todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó uno y me volví para ver al tipo con el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda esperando para darme su pedido y escuchar mi respuesta.

-Serena.- respondí, acercándome al congelador por la lujosa cerveza que él había pedido. Abrí la tapa y se la tendí.

-¿Tienes novio, Serena?- preguntó, cogiendo la bebida de mi mano mientras frotaba un dedo a lo largo de un lateral de mi mano en una acaricia.

-Umm, no.- respondí, poco segura de sí lo mejor hubiera sido mentir en ésta situación.

El tipo dio un paso hacia a mí y extendió su mano con el pago y la propina dentro de ella.- Soy Andrew.- respondió.

-Esto, uh, encantada de conocerte, Andrew.- tartamudeé en respuesta. La intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Podía ser peligroso y apestaba a colonia cara. Expertamente educado. Era una de esas personas guapas y él lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía coqueteando conmigo?

-No es justo, Andrew. Retrocede, hermano. Vas por todas con esta. Sólo por que tu papá es el dueño no significa que tengas prioridad.- El rubio con rizos bromeó. Creo que estaba bromeando.

Andrew ignoró a su amigo y mantuvo su atención en mí.- ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

Oh, no. Si entendí correctamente, entonces el padre de Andrew era mi jefe. No necesitaba estar pasando tiempo con el hijo del propietario. Eso sería una cosa muy mala.

-Trabajo hasta el cierra.- expliqué y entregué la última de las cuatro cervezas y tomé su dinero.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te recoja y te lleve por algo de comer?- dijo Andrew, de pie muy cerca de mí. Si me giraba él estaría a sólo una respiración de distancia.

-Hace calor y ya esoy agotada. Todo lo que quiero hacer es darme una ducha y descansar.

Una cálida respiración cosquilleó contra mi oído y me estremecí mientras gotas de sudor rodaban por mi espalda.

-¿Estás asustada? No lo estés. Soy inofensivo.

No me sentía segura de qué hacer con él. No era buena con la cosa del coqueteo y estaba bastante segura de que él era un experto en eso. Nadie había coqueteado conmigo en años. Una vez rompí con Seiya, mis días habían sido consumidos con la escuela y luego mi madre. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Los chicos no se tomaban la molestia conmigo.

-No me das miedo. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a éste tipo de cosas.- contesté educadamente. No sabía cómo responder apropiadamente.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó con curiosidad. Finalmente me volví para mirarle de frente.

-Chicos. Y coquetear. Al menos eso es lo que creo que está pasando.- Soné como una idiota. La sonrisa que lentamente se fue extendiendo por el rostro de Andrew hizo que quisiera arrastrarme debajo del carro de golf y esconderme. Estaba fuera de mi liga.

-Sí, esto es definitivamente coquetear. ¿Y cómo es que alguien tan jodida e increíblemente linda como tú no está acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas?

Me tensé ante sus palabras y sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que llegar al decimosexto hoyo.- Simplemente he estado ocupada los últimos años. Si, umm, no necesitan nada debo irme. Los golfistas del hoyo dieciséis probablemente estén enfadados conmigo.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza y se apartó a un lado.- No he terminado contigo. Ni por asomo. Pero te dejaré volver al trabajo.

Me apresuré a volver al lado del conductor del carro y me subí. El del siguiente hoyo era un grupo de hombres cansados y enrojecidos. Nunca en mi vida había deseado ser mirada lujuriosamente por tipos viejos, pero al menos ellos no me coqueteaban.

Cuando salí hacia mi camioneta esa noche me sentía aliviada de no ver ninguna señal de Andrew. Debería haber sabido que él solamente bromeaba. Había hecho un par de cientos de dólares en propinas hoy y decidí que permitirme tomar una comida real estaba bien. Me detuve junto a la ventanilla de pedidos de un McDonalds y pedí hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Las comí felizmente en el camino de vuelta a la casa de Darien. No había coches aparcados fuera esta noche.

No volvería a pillarle teniendo sexo esta noche. Por otra parte, podría haber traído a alguien aquí en su coche. Caminé al interior y me detuve en el vestíbulo. Ninguna televisión. Nigún sonido en absoluto, pero la puerta había estado desbloqueada. No había tenido que usar la llave escondida de la que me había hablado.

Había sudado demasiado hoy. Tenía que tomar una ducha antes de irme a la cama. Entré en la cocina y comprobé el pórtico delantero para asegurarme de que estaba libre de aventuras amorosas. Conseguir una ducha sería fácil.

Me metí en mi habitación y agarré los viejos bóxer de Seiya y un top con el que dormía por la noche. Seiya me los había dado cuando eramos jóvenes y tontos. Él había querido que durmiera con algo que era suyo. Había estado durmiendo con ellos desde entonces. Aunque ahora eran mucho más estrechos de lo que eran entonces. Había desarrollado curvas desde la edad de quince años.

Tomé una profunda respiración del aire del océano y salí al exterior. Ésta era mi tercera noche aquí y todavía no había bajado hasta el agua. Llegaba a casa tan cansada que no había tenido la energía suficiente para salir allí. Bajé los escalones y puse mi pijama en el baño antes de quitarme mis zapatillas de tenis.

La arena estaba aún caliente del calor del sol. Caminé en la oscuridad hasta que el agua de la orilla se precipitó a mi encuentro. El agua fría se estrelló contra mí y contuve la respiración, pero dejé que el agua salada cubriera mis pies.

La sonrisa de mi madre mientras me hablaba de la vez que jugó en el océano destelló en mi memoria y alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo y sonreí. Estaba finalmente aquí. Estaba aquí por ambas.

Un sonido desde la izquierda interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me giré para mirar hacia abajo, a la playa, justo cuando la luz de la luna se libraba de las nubes y Darien destacaba en la oscuridad. Corriendo.

Una vez más, sin camiseta. Los pantalones que llevaba colgaban bajos en sus estrechas caderas y era hipnótica la forma en que su cuerpo se veía mientras corría hacia mí. No estaba segura de sí debí moverme o fue él quien lo hizo. Sus pies fueron disminuyendo la velocidad y luego se detuvo a mi lado. El sudor en su pecho brillaba a la suave luz. Por extraño que parezca, quería acercarme y tocarle. Algo en un cuerpo como el suyo hacía que no pudiera ser desagradable. Era imposible.

-Has vuelto.- dijo mientras tomaba unas pocas respiraciones profundas.

-Acabo de salir de trabajar.- respondí, intentando con fuerza mantener mis ojos apartados de su pecho.

-¿Así que conseguiste un trabajo?

-Sí. Ayer.

-¿Dónde?

No estaba segura sobre cómo me sentía diciéndole demasiado. No era un amigo. Y era obvio que nunca le consideraría familia. Nuestros padres podrían estar casados, pero no parecía que él quisiera tener nada que ver con mi padre o conmigo.

-En el Kerrington Country Club.- respondí.

Las cejas de Darien se alzarón y se acercó un paso a mí. Deslizó una mano bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro.

-Estás usando rímel.- dijó, estudiandóme.

-Sí.- Solté mi barbilla de su agarre. Él podía permitirme dormir en su casa, pero no me gustaba que me tocara. O quizás me gustaba que me tocara y ese era el problema. No quería que me gustara que me tocara.

-Te hace parecer más de tu edad.- Dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una lenta evaluación de mi ropa.

-Eres la chica del carrito del club de golf.- dijo simplemente alzando la vista para volver a mirarme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté.

Agitó una mano hacia mí.- El atuendo. Pequeños pantalones blancos y un polo. Es el uniforme.

Estaba agradecida por la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que estaba ruborizada.

-Estás consiguiendo un jodido éxito finaciero, ¿verdad?- preguntó con un tono divertido.

Conseguí más de quinientos dólares en propinas en dos días. Tal vez eso no fuera un éxito financiero para él, pero lo era para mí.

Me encogí de hombros.- Estarás aliviado de saber que estaré fuera de aquí en menos de un mes.

No me respondió enseguida. Probablemente debería dejarle y conseguir mi ducha. Empecé a decir algo cuando él dió un paso para acercarse a mí.

-Probablemente debería estarlo. Aliviado, quiero decir. Jodidamente aliviado. Pero no lo estoy. No estoy aliviado, Serena.- Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrar en mi oído-: ¿Por qué es eso?

Quería alcanzarle y agarrar sus brazos para evitar acurrucarme en el suelo en un momento de sentimentalismo. Pero me contuve.

-Mantén tu distancia conmigo, Serena. No quieres acercarte demasiado. Anoche...- Tragó ruidosamente.- La noche pasada está obsesionándome. Sabiendo que estabas viéndome. Me vuelve loco. Así que mantente alejada. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme alejado de ti.- Se giró y volvió corriendo a la casa mientras yo me quedaba allí de pie intentando no fundirme en un charco en la arena.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Cómo supo que les había visto? Cuando vi la puerta de la casa cerrarse detrás de él caminé de vuelta y conseguí mi ducha. Sus palabras iban a mantenerme despierta la mayor parte de la noche.


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Mantenerme alejada de Darien no era exactamente fácil, ya que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. Incluso si él intentaba mantener la distancia, chocábamos entre sí. También evitó el contacto visual conmigo, pero eso solo me hacía sentirme más facinada con él.

Dos días después de nuestra conversación en la playa, me acerqué a la cocina después de comer mi sándwich de mantequilla de maní y fui recibida por otra mujer medio desnuda. Su pelo era un desastre, pero incluso despeinada ella era atractiva. Odiaba a las chicas como esas.

La chica se volvió para mirarme. Su expresión de sorpresa rápidamente cambió a molesta. Bateó sus pestañas y luego colocó una mano en su cadera.- ¿Acabas salir de la despensa?

-Sí. ¿Acabas de salir de la cama de Darien?- Le contesté. Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerme. Darien ya me había informado que su vida sexual no era asunto mío. Necesitaba callarme.

La chica levantó ambas cejas perfectamente depiladas y luego una sonrisa divertida cruzó sus labios.- No. No es que no quisiera entrar en su cama si él me dejara, pero no le cuentes a Taiki eso.- Agitó una mano como si fuera a espantar una mosca.- No importa. Él probablemente ya lo sabe.

Estaba confundida.- Así qué, ¿acabas de salir de la cama de Taiki?- Le pregunté, dándome cuenta nuevamente que no era asunto mió. Pero Taiki no vivía aquí, así que tenía curiosidad.

La chica pasó la mano a través de sus desordenados rizos castaños y suspiró.- Sip. O al menos de su antigua cama.

-¿Su antigua cama?- Repetí.

El movimiento en la puerta del pasillo atrapó mi atención y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Darien. Me observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Estupendo. Me había escuchado entrometiéndome. Quería mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no le había preguntado a la chica si ella había estado en su cama. El conocido brillo en sus ojos me dijo que eso sería inútil.

-Por favor, no dejes que yo te detenga, Serena. Continúa interrogando a la invitada de Taiki. Estoy seguro que a él no le importa.- dijo lentamente Darien. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera poniéndose cómodo.

Agaché mi cabeza y caminé hacia la basura para limpiar las migas de pan de mis dedos miestras organizaba mis pensamientos. No quería continuar esta conversación mientras Darien escuchaba. Me hacía parecer demasiado interesada en él. Algo que él no quería.

-Buenos días, Darien, gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí anoche. Taiki bebió demasiado como para manejar todo el camino de regreso a su lugar.- dijo la chica.

Oh. Así que esa es la historia. Mierda. ¿Por qué permití que mi curiosidad se apoderara de mí?

-Taiki sabe que tiene una habitación cuando él lo quiera.- dijo Darien. Pude verlo apartarse del marco de la puerta y caminar hacia la encimera por el rabillo de mi ojo. Su atención estaba en mí. ¿Por qué no dejaba pasar esto? Podría dejarlo silenciosamente.

-Bien, uh, creo que voy a ir a buscarlo, entonces.- La voz de la chica sonó insegura. Darien no respondió y yo no miré atrás a ninguno de ellos dos. La chica tomó eso como la señal para marcharse y yo esperé hasta que escuché sus pasos en las escaleras antes de mirar por encima a Darien.

-La curiosidad mato al gato, dulce Serena.- susurró Darien mientras caminaba más cerca de mí.-¿Creías que había tenido otra pijamada? ¿Tratabas de descubrir si estuvo en mi cama toda la noche?

Tragué saliva pero no dije nada.

-¿Con quién me acueste no es tu asunto? ¿No hemos pasado por esto antes?

Me las arreglé para asentir. Si tan solo me dejara ir, yo nunca hablaría con otra chica que estuviera en su casa.

Darien estiró el brazo y enrrolló un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.- No quieres saber de mí. Puedes pensar que lo quieres, pero no es así. Te lo aseguro.

Si no fuera tan malditamente hermoso y no estuviera delante de mis narices, entonces sería más fácil creerle. Pero cuanto más me apartaba de él, más intrigada me sentía.

-No eres lo que yo esperaba. Me gustaría que lo fueras. Sería mucho más fácil.- dijo en voz baja, luego soltó mi cabello, se giró y se fue caminando. Cuando cruzó la puerta que conducía al pórtico trasero, dejé escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué había él esperado?

**#####**

Esa noche cuando llegué a casa del trabajo, Darien no estaba allí.

Abrí mis ojos y voví la mirada hacia el pequeño reloj despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran más de la nueve de la mañana. Había dormido bien. Estirándome, extendí mi mano y encendí la luz. Me había duchado anoche, así que estaba limpia. Había hecho más de mil dólares esta semana. Decidí que podía comenzar a buscar apartamentos hoy. Si seguía así, la próxima semana podría ser capaz de conseguir un lugar propio.

Me pasé las manos a través de mi cabello y traté de domarlo antes de levantarme. Pensaba tumbarme en la playa por un rato esta mañana. No lo había hecho aún. Hoy podría disfrutar del océano y el sol por primera vez.

Saqué mi maleta de debajo de mi cama y busqué dentro por mi bikini blanco y rosado. Era el único que tenía. Para ser honesta, lo utilicé muy poco. El patrón de encaje blanco y el ribete rosado se veía bien con mi color de piel.

Colocándomelo, decidí que era más revelador de lo que recordaba. O mi cuerpo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había usado. Saqué una camiseta sin mangas de mi maleta y la deslicé sobre el bikini y agarré el protector solar. Lo había comprado después de mi primer día de trabajo. Era una obligación para mi trabajo.

Apagué la luz y me dirigí hacia la despensa y después entré a la cocina.

-Santo infierno. ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó un chico más joven, sorprendiéndome, cuando di un paso hacia la luz. Eché un vistazo al extraño sentado en el bar mirando boquiabierto a la nevera donde Taiki estaba sonriendo.

-¿Sales de esa habitación vestida así cada mañana?- preguntó Taiki.

No esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí.- Um, no. Normalmente estoy vestida para el trabajo.- le contesté cuando un bajo silbido procedió del chico más joven en el bar. No podía tener más de dieciséis.

-Ignora al idiota controlado por las hormonas en el bar. Ese es Yaten. Su madre y Kaolinete son hermanas. Así que, de una jodida manera indirecta, es mi primo más pequeño. Vino aquí anoche después de huir por enésima maldita vez y Darien me llamó para venir por él y llevar su trasero loco a casa.

Darien. ¿Por qué el sonido de su nombre hacía que mi corazón se acelerara? Porque él era injustamente perfecto. Ese era el por qué. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos de Darien.- Es un placer conocerte, Yaten. Soy Serena. Darien se ha compadecido de mí hasta que pueda conseguir mi propio lugar.

-Oye, puedes venir a casa conmigo. No te haré dormir bajo las escaleras.- Ofreció Yaten.

No pude evitar sonreír. Este tipo de coqueteo inocente si lo comprendia.

-Gracias, pero no creo que tu madre apréciese eso. Estoy bien bajo de las escaleras. La cama es cómoda y no tengo que dormir con mi pistola.

Taiki soltó una risita y los ojos de Yaten se agrandaron.- ¿Tienes un arma?- preguntó Yaten con una voz temerosa.

-Ahora sí que la has hecho. Será mejor que lo saqué de aquí antes de que se enamoré de ti.- respondió Taiki, tomando la taza que acaba de llenar de café. Se dirigió a la puerta diciendo-: Vamos, Yaten, antes de que vayas a despertar a Darien y tengas que lidiar con su malgeniado trasero.

Yaten miró a Taiki y luego a mí como si su corazón de hubiera roto. Era lindo.

-_Ahora_, Yaten.- dijo Taiki en un tono más demandante.

-Oye, Taiki.- Lo llamé antes que alcanzara la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mí.- ¿Si?

-Gacias por la gasolina. Te lo pagaré tan pronto como llegue mi cheque.

Taiki sacudió su cabeza.- No, no lo harás. Sería una ofensa. Pero de nada.- Guiñó y luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Yaten antes de dejar la cocina.

Dije adiós con la mano a Yaten. Me encargaría de cómo pagarle a Taiki sin ofenderlo más tarde. Tenía que encontrar una manera. En este momento, tenía otro plan. Hice mi camino hacia las puertas que conducían afuera. Era el momento de disfrutar mi primer día en la playa.

**#####**

Me tumbé en la toalla que había tomado del cuarto de baño. Tendría que lavarla esta noche. Era la única cosa que tenía para secarme y ahora estaba cubierta de arena. Pero lo valía.

La playa estaba tranquila. No estábamos cerca de otras casas, así que esté tramo estaba vacío. Sintiéndome valiente, tiré de la camiseta sin mangas y la metí debajo de mi cabeza. Entonces, cerré los ojos y dejé que el sonido de las olas de mar rompiendo contra la orilla me arrullara hasta dormir.

-Por favor, dime que te aplicaste bloqueador solar.- Una voz profunda me inundó y me acerqué hacia ella. La limpia fragancia masculina era deliciosa. Necesitaba estar más cerca.

Abriendo mis ojos, parpadeé al brillante sol y cubrí mis ojos para ver a Darien sentado a mi lado. Sus ojos estudiándome. Cualquier calor o el humor en su voz pude haberlo imaginado, porque él estaba molesto.

-Estás usando bloqueador solar, ¿o no?

Me las arreglé para asentir y luego sentarme.

-Bien. Odiaría ver que esa suave y cremosa piel se tornara rosa.

Él pensaba que mi piel era _suave y cremosa_. Sonó como un cumplido, pero no estaba segura de si dar las gracias fuera lo más apropiado.

-Yo, uh, me puse un poco antes de venir aquí.

Continuó mirándome. Luché con la urgencia de tomar mi camiseta y deslizarla sobre mi bikini. Yo no tenía el tipo de cuerpo de las chicas con las que él salía. No me gustaba sentirme como si me estuviera comparando.

-¿No te toca trabajar hoy?- preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza.- Es mi día libre.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Él estaba siendo amable, un poco. Al menos no me evitaba. Tan tonto como parecía, yo quería su atención. Había un magnetismo con él que no podía explicar.

Cuanto más mantenía la distancia, yo quería estar más cerca. Ladeó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja como si estuviera esperando que yo dijera algo.

Oh, esperen. Me había hecho una pregunta. Maldición, esos ojos plateados suyos. Era difícil concentrarse.- Um, ¿Qué?- Le pregunté, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse.

Se rió.- ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?- preguntó suavemente.

Tenía que dejar de ponerme en ridículo cerca de él. Enderecé mis hombros.- Va bien. Me gusta.

Darien rió con suficiencia y miró por encima del agua.- Apuesto a que sí.

Me detuve y pensé sobre ese comentario y luego pregunté-: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Darien dejó que su mirada siguiera la pista abajo por mi cuerpo luego subió. Lamenté no ponerme de nuevo mi camiseta.

-Sabes cómo te ves, Serena. Por no mencionar tu maldita sonrisa dulce. Los golfistas te están dando buenas propinas.

Tenía razón sobre las propinas. También él me incomodaba con su mirada sobre mí. Yo quería que le gustara mirarme, pero también me aterrorizaba cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué si lo hacia cambiar de opinión acerca de mantener su distancia?¿Podía seguirle el ritmo?

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato mientras él mantenía su mirada fija al frente. Noté que pensando acerca de algo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y había una línea arrugándose en su frente. Volví a pensar todo lo que yo había dicho. No podía pensar en algo que pudiera haberlo molestado.

-¿Cuánto hace que tu mamá murió?- preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

No quería hablar acerca de mi mamá. No con él. Sin embargo, respondí ignorando que su pregunta era ruda.- Hace treinta y seis días.

Su mandíbula se apretó como si estuviera enojado por algo y su ceño se hizo más profundo.- ¿Tu papá sabía que ella estaba enferma?

Otra pregunta que no quería responder.- Sí. Él sabía. Además, lo llamé el día en que ella murió. No me respondió. Le dejé un mensaje.- El hecho de que nunca me devolvió la llamada me dolía mucho de admitir.

-¿Lo odias?- preguntó Darien.

Quería odiarlo. Solo había causado dolor en mi vida desde el día que mi hermana murió. Pero era difícil. Él era la única familia que tenía.- A veces.- respondí.

Darien asintió y extendió la mano y enganchó su dedo meñique con el mío. No dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Esa pequeña conexión decía demasiado. Quizás yo no conocía a Darien bien, pero él estaba metiendose bajo mi piel.

-Habrá una fiesta esta noche. Es de Mina, el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Siempre le doy una fiesta. Puede que no sea tu lugar pero estas invitada a asistir si así lo quieres.

¿Su hermana? ¿Él tenía una hermana? Pensé que era hijo único. ¿No era Mina la chica que había sido tan grosera la noche que llegue?

-¿Tienes una hermana?

Darien se encogió de hombros.- Sí.

¿Por qué Taiki dijo que él era un hijo único? Esperé a que me lo explicara, pero no me dio más detalles. Así que me decidí a preguntar.- Taiki dijo que eras hijo único.

Darien se tensó. Luego sacudió su cabeza mientras su dedo dejaba el mío y se volvió para mirar el agua.- Taiki no deberia contarte mis asuntos. No importa que tan condenadamente mal quiera entrar en tus bragas.- Darien se puso de pie y no me miró, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Algo sobre Mina estaba fuera de mis límites. No tenía idea que era, pero estaba definitivamente fuera de estos. No debí haber sido tan entrometida. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el agua. Estaba caliente y necesitaba algo que sacara de mi mente a Darien. Cada vez que dejaba que bajara mi guardia un poco cerca de él, me recordaba porque necesitaba mantenerme firme en mi lugar. El tipo era extraño. Sexy, esplendido y delicioso pero _extraño_.

**#####**

Me senté en mi cama escuchando las risas y la música en la casa. Había cambiado de opinió acerca de asistir a la fiesta todo el día. La última vez que había decido ir me había puesto el único vestido bonito que aún poseía. Era un vestido rojo que abrazaba mi pecho y caderas y luego colgaba en un corte baby doll a la mitad de mi muslo. Compré este vestido cuando Seiya me invitó al baile de graduación. Luego, él fue nominado para rey y Molly Osaka fue nominada para reina. Ella había querido ir al baile con mi novio y él me había llamado preguntándome si estaba bien si él iba con ella en vez de conmigo. Todo el mundo habían dicho que ellos ganarían y pensaba que estaría bien si fueran juntos. Yo estuve de acuerdo y colgué de nuevo mi vestido en mi armario. Esa noche alquilé dos películas e hice brownies. Mamá y yo vimos comedias románticas y comimos brownies hasta que estuvimos llenas. Esa fue una de las últimas veces que recuerdo que ella no estaba tan enferma de la quimioterapia y podía realmente comer dulces como brownies.

Esta noche, saqué el vestido de mi maleta. No era caro para los estándares de esta gente. En realidad, era bastante simple. El material rojo era gasa suave, Eché un vistazo abajo a los tacones plateados de mi mamá que había conservado. Fueron los que ella usó el día de su boda. Siempre los había amado. Nunca los usó de nuevo, pero los mantuvo guardados en una caja envuelta.

Me arriesgué a la gran posobilidad de salir ahí y ser humillada. Yo no encajaba con ellos. Nunca encajé en mi escuela tampoco. Mi vida solo era un gran momento incómodo. Tenía que aprender a encajar. Dejar de ser la chica torpe que había sido excluida en la escuela secundaria porque tenía asuntos más importantes.

De pié, me pasé las manos sobre mi vestido para alisar las arrugas de estar pensando sobre si debía o no unirme a la fiesta. Podría caminar por ahí. Quizás tomar una bebida y ver si alguien me hablaba. Si era un completo desastre, siempre podía volver corriendo aquí, ponerme mi pijama y acurrucarme en la cama. Esté era un buen paso para mí.

Abriendo la puerta de la despensa, me acerqué a la cocina muy agradecida de que no hubiera nadie ahí. Salir de la despensa sería un poco difícil de explicar. Pude oír la voz de Taiki riendo en voz alta y hablándole a alguien en la sala de estar. Él podría hablarme. Me sentiría comoda con Taiki.

Tomando una respiración profunda, caminé fuera de la cocina y tomé el pasilla hacia el vestíbulo. Rosas blancas y cintas plateadas estaban en todas partes. Me recordaba a una boda en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños. La puerta principal se abrió asustándome. Me detuve y observé unos familiares ojos verdes encontrándose con los míos. Mi rostro se sintió caliente cuando los ojos de Andrew tomaron una larga y lenta apreciación de mí.

-Serena.- dijo cuando sus ojos finalmente hicieron su camino de vuelta a mi rostro.- No creía que esto fuera posible ser más sexy. Estaba equivocado.

-Diablos, chica. Te arreglas bien.- El tipo con el cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules me sonrió. No podía recordar su nombre. ¿Me lo había dicho?

-Gracias.- Me las arregle para hablar con voz ronca. Estaba siendo torpe de nuevo. Este era mi oportunidad de encajar. Tenía que esforzarme.

-No sabía que Darien había comenzado de nuevo a jugar golf. ¿O estás aquí con alguien más?- Confundida, me tomó un momento entender el significado de las palabras de Andrew. Cuando comprendí que él pensaba que yo estaba aquí con alguien que conocí en el trabajo, sonreí. Ese no era el caso en absoluto.

-No estoy aquí con alguien. Darien es umm...bien, la madre de Darien está casada con mi padre.- Tenía que explicarlo.

La lenta sonrisa de Andrew se hizo más grande mientras caminaba hacia mí.- ¿Enserio? ¿Él está haciendo que su hermanastra trabaje en el club?- Chasqueó la lengua.- El chico no tiene modales. Si yo tuviera una hermana como tú la mantendría encerrada...todo el tiempo.- Hizo una pausa y estiró la mano para rozar su pulgar por mi mejilla.- Me quedaré contigo, por supuesto. No querrás estar sola.

Él estaba definitivamente coqueteando. Fuertemente. Me sentía fuera de mi liga con esto. Él tenía demasiada experiencia. Necesitaba un poco de espacio.

-Esas piernas tuyas deberían venir con una advertencia. _Imposible no tocar_.- Su voz bajo un grado y miré por encima de su hombro para ver que el rubio nos había dejado.

-¿Estas... están tus amigos con Darien o, uh, Minako?- Pregunté recordando el nombre que Taiki usó para presentarnos la primera noche.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.- Mina y yo tenemos una amistad complicada. Darien y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida.- Andrew deslizó una mano detrás de mi espalda.- Sin embargo, apuesto todo lo que tengo de que Mina no es una fan tuya.

No estaba segura. Nosotras no habíamos tenido algún contacto desde esa primera noche.- En realidad, no nos conocemos.

Andrew frunció el ceño.- ¿En serio? Eso es raro.

-¡Andrew! Estas aquí.- gritó una mujer mientras entraba en la habitación. Él volvió su cabeza para ver a una pelirroja con largos risos gruesos y un cuerpo lleno de curvas apenas cubierto con raso negro. Esta sería mi distracción. Comencé a caminar lejos y volver a la cocina. Mi momento de valentía se había ido.

Andrew cerró la mano sobre mi cadera, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar.- Beryl.- Fue todo lo que dijo Andrew en respuesta. Sus grandes ojos marrones pasaron de él a mí. Observé impotente como ella tomó su mano establecida en mi cadera. Esto no era lo que yo quería. Tenía que encajar.

-¿Quién es ella?- replicó la chica, sus ojos estaban ahora analizándome.

-Se trata de Serena. La nueva hermana de Darien.- respondió Andrew en un tono aburrido.

Los ojos de la muchacha se entrecerraron y luego se echó a reír.- No, no lo es. Usa un vestido de mala calidad y zapatos incluso más baratos. Esta chica, quien dice ser, está mintiéndote. Pero siempre has sido débil cuando se trata de una cara bonita, ¿no es así, Andrew?

En serio, debí haberme quedado en mi habitación.


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-¿Por qué no regresas a la fiesta y encuentras a un chico estúpido a quien encajarle las garras, Beryl?

Andrew se movió hacia la puerta donde la mayoría de la fiesta estaba pasando con sus manos todavía firmes en mi cadera, forzándome a ir con él.

-Creo que debería ir a mi habitación. No debí haber salido aquí está noche.- dije, tratando de detener nuestra entrada en la fiesta. No necesitaba entrar allí con Andrew. Algo me decía que sería una mala idea.

-¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación? Me gustaría escapar, también.

Sacudí mi cabeza.- No hay suficiente habitación para ambos.

Andrew se echó a reír e inclinó su cabeza para decirme algo al oído mientras mis ojos se encontraban con la mirada plateada de Darien. Él me estaba mirando fijamente. No parecía feliz. ¿Había sido su invitación por educación y no perfectamente planeada? ¿Yo lo había malinterpretado?

-Necesito irme. No creo que Darien me quiera aquí.- Me giré y levante la vista hacia Andrew y salí de su brazo.

-No tiene sentido. Estoy segura que está muy ocupado como para preocuparse por lo que estás haciendo. Además, ¿por qué no te querría en la fiesta de su otra hermana?

Ahí estaba la cosa de la hermana de nuevo. ¿Por qué Taiki me había dicho que Darien no tenía hermanas? Mina era obviamente su hermana.

-Yo, uh, bien, él de hecho no me considera como de la familia. Solo soy el pariente indeseado del nuevo esposo de su madre. De hecho, solo estaré aquí por un par de semanas más hasta que pueda mudarme por mi cuenta. Soy un habitante indeseado en esa casa.- Forcé una sonrisa, esperando que Andrew pillará la idea y me deje ir.

-No hay nada sobre ti que sea indeseado. Ni siquiera Darien es tan jodidamente ciego.- dijo Andrew, acercándose a mí otra vez mientras yo me alejaba.

-Ven aquí, Serena.- El tono demandante de Darien provino detrás de mí mientras una mano grande se delizaba alrededor de mi brazo y me jalaba contra él.- No esperaba que vinieras esta noche.- La advertencia en su tono me decía que yo había malinterpretado su invitación. Su invitación no fue sincera.

-Lo siento. Pensé que dijiste que podía venir.- susurré avergonzada de que Andrew estuviese oyendo esto. Y que otros estuvieran mirando. La primera vez que decidí ser valiente y salir de mi caparazó y esto pasa.

-No esperé que te aparecieras vestida así.- respondió con una mortal calma. Sus ojos se encontraban todavía dirigidos hacia Andrew. ¿Qué está mal con mi ropa? Mi mamá se había sacrifida por mí para tener este vestido y nunca me lo había puesto. Sesenta dólares era mucho dinero para nosotras cuando ella me lo compró. Estaba harta de este estúpido montón de niños malcriados actuando como si yo estuviera usando algo repulsivo. Amaba este vestido. Amaba estos zapatos. Mis padres habían sido felices y estuvieron enamorados una vez. Estos zapatos eran parte de eso. Malditos todos ellos, que se vayan al infierno.

Me solté de Darien y me dirigí a la cocina. Si él no me querí aquí para que sus amigos se rieran de eso, entonces debió habermelo dicho. En su lugar, me había hecho sentir como una idiota.

-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, hombre?- preguntó Andrew con furia. No miré atrás. Esperaba que ellos se agarraran a golpes. Esperaba que Andrew rompiera la odiosa y perfecta nariz de Darien. Lo dudaba, ya qué aunque Darien fuera uno de ellos, él lucía muy poco sofisticado.

-Serena, espera.- gritó Taiki y yo quise ignorarlo, pero ero lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo aquí. Disminuí el paso cuando llegué al vestíbulo, lejos de todos los espectadores, y dejé que Taiki me alcanzara.

-Eso no fue lo que tú crees que fue.- dijo Taiki, viniendo detrás de mí. Quería reírme. Él se encontraba muy cegado en lo que a su hermano respecta.

-No importa. No debería haber venido. Debí haber sabido que él no me invitaba enserio. Desearía que hubiera sido claro diciéndome que me quedara en mi habitación, donde él quería que me quedara. No entiendo sus juegos de palabras.- espeté y seguí hacia la cocina y directo a la bodega.

-Él tiene problemas. Le concederé eso, pero te estaba protegiendo en su extraña jodida manera.- dijo Taiki cuando mi mano encontró la fría manija de metal en la puerta de la bodega.

-Sigue pensando lo mejor de él, Taiki. Eso es lo que los buenos hermanos hacen.- respondí y tiré de la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. Después de unas profundas respiraciones para aliviar el dolor en mi pecho, entré en mi habitación y me hundí en la cama.

Las fiestas no eran lo mío. Está era la segunda en la que habia estado en una y la primera no había sido mucho mejor. De hecho, era probablemente la peor. Había ido para sorprender a Seiya y yo fui la sorprendida. Lo encontré en la habitación de Hotaru Tomoe con sus pechos desnudos en la boca. No estaban teniendo sexo, pero definitivamente iba allegar a eso. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí y hui por la puerta trasera. Algunas personas me vieron y supieron que había entrado. Seiya apareció en mi casa una hora después, rogándome que lo perdonara y llorando mientras se arrodillaba.

Le había amado desde que tenía trece años y le di mi primer beso. No podía odiarlo. Sólo lo deje ir. Ese fue el final de nuestra relación. Alivié su conciencia y quedamos como amigos. Algunas veces, él se quebraba y me decía que me amaba y que quería volver, pero casi tod el tiempo tenía una chica diferente en el asiento de atrás de su Mustang. Yo era solo un recuerdo de la infancia.

Esta noche nadie me había traicionado. Solo había sido humillada. Inclinándome, me quité los zapatos de mi madre y los coloqué con cuidado en la caja, ella siempre los había guardado ahí. Luego los puse de regreso en mi maleta. No debí haberlos usado esta noche. La próxima vez que use sus zapatos sería especial. Sería para alguien especial.

Lo mismo sería para este vestido. Cuando volviera a usarlo seria para alguien que me amara y pensara que yo era hermosa. La etiqueta del precio en mi vestido no importaría. Me estiraba para bajar la cremallera cuando la puerta se abrió y el umbral estuvo lleno con Darien. Un _muy_ furioso Darien.

Él no dijo nada y dejé que mis manos cayeran a mis costados. No me quitaría mi vestido todavía. Dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Era muy grande para esta pequeña habitación. Tuve que retroceder y me senté en la cama para así no tocarnos.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Andrew?- gruñó.

Confundida, levanté la vista hacia él y me pregunté porque no le gustaba que conociera a Andrew. ¿No eran amigos? ¿Era eso? No me quería alredeor de sus amigos.- Su padre es el dueño del club de campo. Él juega golf. Yo sirvo las bebidas.

-¿Por qué usaste eso?- preguntó con voz fría y dura.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me puse de pie otra vez luego me levanté de puntillas para así estar a la altura de sucara.- Porque mi madre me lo compró para usarlo. Fui plantada y nunca tuve la oportunidad. Esta noche me invitaste y yo quise encajar. Así que usé lo mejor que tenía. Lo siento si no fue lo sufiecientemente lindo. ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda. Tú y tus arrogantes y malcriados amigos todo lo que necesitan es dejar de pensar en ustedes mismos al menos un minuto.

Empujé su pecho con mi dedo y lo miré retándolo a decir una palabra más sobre mi vestido.

Darien abrió la boca y luego sus ojos se apretaron y sacudió su cabeza.

-¡Joder!- gruñó. Entonces abrió de golpe sus ojos y sus manos estuvieron repentinamente en mi cabello y su boca sobre la mía. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus labios eran tan suaves pero demandantes mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Luego tiró de mi labio superior en su boca y la chupó gentilmente.

-He deseado probar este dulce labio carnoso desde que entraste en mi sala.- mumuró antes de deslizar su lengua en mi boca mientras yo suspiraba con sus palabras. Él sabía como a mente y a algo delicioso. Mis rodillas se deblilitaron y me estiré y agarré sus hombros para mantenerme firme. Luego su lengua acarició la mía como si me pidiera que me uniera a él. Pasé mi lengua por su boca y entonces mordisquiee gentilmente su labio inferior. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta y la siguiente cosa que supe es que estaba recostada en la pequeña cama detrás de mí.

El cuerpo de Darien cayó sobre el mío y la dureza que sabía era su erección presionó entre mis rodillas. Mis ojos se rodaron detrás de mi cabeza y oí un indefenso gemido que salía de mis labios.

-Dulce, muy dulce.- susurró Darien contra mis labios antes de retirar su boca y saltar alejandosé de mí. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi vestido. Noté que ahora estaba por mi cintura y mis bragas estaban a la vista.- Carajo.- Maldijo, entonces golpeó una mano contra la pared antes de abrir la puerta y salir como si el diablo lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

La pared se sacudió con la fuerza que usó al cerrarla. No me moví. No podía. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y tenía un familiar dolor entre mis piernas. Me había excitado antes cuando veía sexo en la televisión, pero nunca tan intensamente. Estaba tan cerca. Él no quería que esto le gustara, pero le gusto. Sentí _eso_ pero tambien le había visto teniendo sexo con otras. Conseguir que Darien se pusiera duro no era un gran reto. De hecho, yo no había conseguido nada. Él solo estaba molesto porque fui yo quien lo excito.

Dolía. Saber que él me despreciaba tanto que no quería pensar que yo era atractiva. El latido entre mis piernas lentamente despareció cuando la realidad se instaló. Darien no quería tocarme. Él había estado furioso porque le guste. Aun excitado fue capaz de alejarse de mí. Tenía la sensación que yo estaba en una minoría. La mayoría de las chicas que lo querían lo conseguía. No podía permitirse ensuciarse conmigo. Yo era la pobre basura blanca con quien él estaba atascado hasta que yo consiguiera el dinero suficiente para mudarme.

Rodé en la cama y me acurruqué en una bola. Tal vez usaría este vestido otra vez. Ahora me traía más recuerdos tristes. Era hora de empacarlo para siempre. Esta noche, sin embargo, dormiría usándolo. Esta sería mi despedida en un sueño. Uno donde yo era lo suficiente para que un chico me deseara.


	10. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

La casa una vez más estaba destrozada cuando desperté la mañana siguiente. Esta vez dejé el desorden y me apresuré para ir a trabajar. No quería llegar tarde. Necesitaba este trabajo ahora más que nunca. Mi padre aún no había llamado para ver cómo me encontraba y yo estaba bastante segura que Darien no había hablado con su madre o mi padre, ya que él no los había mencionado. No quería preguntarle por ello porque no quería que su ira hacia mi padre fuera dirigida hacia mí.

Existía una buena probabilidad de que Darien me dijera que me fuera cuando regresaara hoy a casa. No parecía muy contento conmigo cuando salí anoche de mi habitación. Y yo le devolví el beso y lamí su labio. Oh, Dios, ¿en que había estado pensando? En realidad, no pensé en nada. Ese era el problema. Darien olía demasiado bien y también sabía muy bien. Yo no fui capaz de controlarme. Ahora, había una buena probabilidad de que encontrara mi equipaje en el pórtico cuando volviera a casa. Por lo menos, tenía dinero para quedarme en un motel.

Vestida con mis pantalones cortos y mi polo, subí las escaleras de la oficina hacia la puerta principal. Necesitaba fichar mi entrada y conseguir las llaves para el carrito de bebidas.

Reika ya estaba dentro. Comenzaba a pensar que vivía allí. Estaba aquí cuando me iba y cuando llegaba todos los días. Sin embargo, su pequeña e impetuosa personalidad asustaba. Apenas quieres saludarla y ya está ladrándote órdenes. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido hacia una chica que había visto antes. Estaba apuntándola con su dedo y casi gritando.

-No puedes acostarte con los miembros del club. Esa es la primera regla. Tú firmaste los papeles, Reina; sabes las reglas. El señor Andrew llegó aquí esta mañana haciéndome saber que su padre no estaba contento con este giro de los acontecimientos. Solo tengo tre chicas en los carritos. Si no puedo confiar en que dejes de acostarte con los miembros, entonces tendré que despedirte. Esta el la última advertencia. ¿Me entiendes?

La chica asintió.- Sí, tía Reika. Lo siento.- murmuró. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su polo azul mostraba unos pechos muy grandes. Luego estaban sus largas piernas bronceadas y su trasero redondo. Y era sobrina de Reika. Interesante.

La mirada enfadada de Reika se desplazó hacia mí y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Oh, que bien que estés aquí, Serena. Quizás puedas hacer algo con esta sobrina mía. Ella está en periodo de prueba porque al parecer no puede dejar de enredarse con los miembros del club mientras está trabajando. No estamos en un burdel. somos un club de campo. Será tu compañera durante la próxima semana para que la vigiles de cerca. Ella debe aprender de ti. El señor Andrew canta alabanzas sobre ti. Está muy contento con el trabajo que estás haciendo y me pidió que te permitiera trabajar en el comedor por lo menos dos días a la semana. Ahora estoy buscando a otra chica para el carrito, así que no puedo darme el lujo de despedir a Reina.- dijo el nombre de su sobrina con un gruñido y la miró nuevamente.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sentí pena por ella. Me aterraba alterar a Reika. No podía imaginarme ser gritada así.

-Sí, señora.- Le contesté mientras sostenía las llaves del carrito hacia mí. Las tomé y esperé a que Rei se acercara a mí.

-Ve con ella ahora, niña. No te quedes aquí haciendo pucheros. Debería llamar a tu papá y decirle lo que estás haciendo, pero no tengo el valor de romper el corazón de mi hermano. Así que ve allí y aprende algunos buenos modales.- Reika sañaló la puerta y no esperé más tiempo.

Corrí hacia la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Me gustaría ir al carrito de bebidas para alistarlo y esperar allí a Rei.

-Oye, espera.- Llamó la chica detrás de mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada mientras ella corría para alcanzarme.- Lo siento, fue brutal allí. Me gustaría que no hubieras visto ni escuchado eso.

Ella era...agradable.- Está bien.- Le contesté.

-Por cierto, me gusta más Rei. No Reina. Así es como me llama mi papá, así que mi tía Reika también me llama así. Y tú eres la infame Serena Tsukino de quien he oído tanto hablar.

-Lamento que tu tía te haya forzado a estar conmigo.- Aparte mis ojos de ella y sus brillantes labios gruesos y rojizos se curvearon en una sonrisa.

-Oh, no hablaba de mi tía. Estaba hablando de los chicos. A Andrew, en especial, le gustas mucho. He oído que anoche causaste un revuelo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la perra de Mina. Me hubiera gustado haber visto eso, pero el personal contratado no es invitado para esas cosas.

Cargué el carrito mientras Rei se quedaba allí, mirándome. Ella giraba un mechón negro de su largo cabello alrededor de su dedo y me sonreía.- Tú estabas allí. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

No había mucho que contar. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué para subir en el lado del conductor una vez que el carro estuvo cargado.- Fui a la fiesta porque estoy durmiendo bajo las escaleras de Darien hasta que tenga el suficiente dinero para mudarme, lo cual puede ser muy pronto. Fue un error. Él no queria que yo apareciera. Eso es todo.

Rei se dejó caer en el asiento a mi lado y cruzó sus piernas.- Eso no es para nada lo que he oído. Nicolas dijo que Darien vio a Andrew tocándote y enloqueció.

-Nicolas lo malentendió. Créeme. A Darien no le importa quién me toca.

Rei suspiró.- Es una mierda ser alguien pobre ¿no? Los chicos lindos nunca nos miran seriamente. Solo somos otra follada más.

¿Realmente así eran las relaciones para ella? ¿Solo se entregaba y luego la abandonaban? Era demasiado linda para eso. Los chicos de donde yo vengo babearían por ella. Puede que ellos no tengan millones en el banco, pero eran buenos chicos de buenas familias.

-¿No hay algún chico atractivo que no sea inmensamente rico por allí? La gente que viene aquí no puede ser todo lo que hay para elegir. Seguro que puedes encontrar un tipo que no te abandone a la mañana siguiente.

Rei frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé. Siempre he querido echarle el lazo a un millonario ¿sabes?, vivir la buena vida. Pero comienzo a creer que no está escrito en mi destino.

Me dirigí hacia el primer hoyo.- Rei, eres hermosa. Te mereces más de lo que estás recibiendo. Comienza a buscar a un hombre en otro lugar. Encuentra uno que no te quiera solo para sexo. Encuentra uno que te quiera. Solo a ti.

-Diablos, puede que me enamore de ti también.- respondió en broma y se rió. Apoyó sus pies en el salpicadero mientras yo me detenía donde estaban los primeros jugadores de golf de la mañana.

Por ningún lugar vi a ningún chico. Por lo general, no eran madrugadores. Durante un rato no tendría que preocuparme de cuidar que Rei no tuviera sexo en los arbustos o en donde sea que ella lo hiciera durante el trabajo.

Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando llegamos al tercer agujero por tercera vez, reconocí a Andrew y compañía. Rei se enderezó en el asiento y la expreción emocionada de su cara me puso en alerta máxima. Ella era como un pequeño cachorro esperando a que alguien le lanzara un hueso. Si no me gustara tanto ni siquiera me molestaría pen ayudarla para que se quedara en este trabajo. Ser su niñera no estaba en la descripción de mi trabajo.

Andrew frunció el ceño cuando nos detuvimos junto a ellos.- ¿Por qué estás conduciendo junto con Rei?- preguntó en el momento que nos estacionamos.

-Por que me está ayudando a evitar que folle a tus amigos y que te irrite. ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a tía Reika?- Hizo un puchero, cruzando sus brazos sobre su generoso pecho. No tenía ninguna duda que todos los chicos a nuestro alrededor se concentraban en sus tetas.

-Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso. Le pedí que promoviera a Serena, no que la juntara contigo.- Le espetó y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntó Rei en un tono de pánico mientras se sentaba con la espalda recta.

-Reika.- gruñó.

-No, espera.- dijimos Rei y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No la llames. Estoy bien. Me gusta Rei. Es una buena compañia.- Le aseguré.

Me estudió un momento pero no colgó el teléfono.

-Reika, soy Andrew. He cambiado de opinión. Quiero a Serena los cuatro días de la semana adentro. Puedes usarla para que esté en los campos los viernes y sábados, ya que esos días está más lleno y ella es lo mejor que tienes, pero el resto del tiempo la quiero dentro.- No esperó por una respuesta antes de finalizar la llamada y dejó caer de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus almidonados pantalones cortos a cuadros. En cualquier otra persona usar eso se vería de lo más ridículo, pero un tipo como Andrew podía usarlo. El polo blanco que llevaba también estaba impecablemente planchado. No me sorprendería si fuera nuevo.

-La tía Reika se va a poner histérica. Asignó a Serena como mi niñera por las próximas semanas. ¿Quién me va a mantener bajo control ahora?- preguntó ella echándole una mirada sensual a Nicolas.

-Por favor, hombre, si te gusto si quiera un poco, gira tu cabeza y déjame llevarla a la casa del club solo unos minutos. Por favor.- Rogó Nicolas mientras que disfrutaba la vista que daba Rei estando sentada con sus piernas arriba del tablero, ligeramente abiertas para que su entrepierna estuviera a la vista. Los pantalones cortos que llevábamos eran demasiados cortos y apretados, dejaban poco a la imaginación en una posición como esa.

-Me importa un demonio lo que hagas. Fóllala si quieres. Pero si papá se enterá que una vez más lo hizo tendré que despedirla. Él está muy enojado por las denuncias.

Sabía que Nicolas no la defendería si ella fuera despedida. La dejaría irse y seguiría adelante. No había amor en su mirada, solo lujuria.

-Rei, no.- Le rogué en silencio estando a su lado.- En mi noche libre tú y yo saldremos y encontraremos algún lugar donde hayan chicos que sean dignos de tu tiempo. No pierdas tu trabajo por él.- susurré en una voz muy baja que solo Rei podía oírme. Los otros sabían que yo le decía algo, pero no sabían qué.

Rei volvió su mirada hacia mí y juntó sus piernas.- ¿Enserio? ¿Saldrías conmigo a buscar chicos? ¿En tu territorio?

Asentí y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Es un trato. Iremos a un bar de música country. Espero que tengas tus propias botas. Soy de Alabama, tengo botas, jeans ajustados y una pistola.- Le respondí con un guiño.

Ella se rió a carcajados y puso sus pies en el suelo.- Bueno, muchachos, ¿Qué quieren tomar? Tenemos que ir a otro hoyo.- dijo ella saliendo del carrito y retrocediendo. Yo la seguí y repartí bebidas y tomamos el dinero. Nicolas trató de agarrarle el trasero unas cuantas veces y susurrarle al oído. Al final, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.- Se acabo el ser tu compañera de sexo. Saldré con mi chica esta semana para buscar hombres de verdad. Del tipo que no tiene mucho dinero, pero tienen callos en las manos por saber trabajar. Tengo la sensación de que saben cómo hacer que una chica se sienta _muy_ especial.

Tuve que ocultar la sonrisa que brotaba dentro de mi pecho al ver la expresión sorprendida de Nicolas. Encendí el carro mientras Rei de un salto se sentaba al lado mío.

-Demonios, eso se sintió bien. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- preguntó ella mientras aplaudía y yo manejaba sonriendo y me despedía de Andrew para dirigirnos al siguiente hoyo.

Seguimos vendiendo durante el resto del camino y después paramos para reabastecernos. No más problemas. Ella había hablado alegremente de todo, desde el color de su cabello hasta el último susto de embarazo que habían tenido en la ciudad con un trabajador y un miembro del club.

No les prestaba atención a los miembros del primer hoyo. Conducía y trataba de concentrarme en las charlas sin fin de Rei. El murmuro de _mierda_ de Rei llamó mi atención.

La miré y luego seguí su mirada hacia la pareja del primer hoyo. Reconocí instantáneamente a Darien. Los pantaloles cortos que vestía y el ajustado polo azul pálido lucían tan fuera de lugar en él. No encajaba con los tatuajes que yo sabía que cubrían su espalda. Era hijo de un rockero y eso corría a través de sus venas incluso si el usara esa cara ropa de golf. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No sonrió. Solo miró hacia otro lado como si no me hubiera reconocido. No hubo reconocimiento. Nada.

-Alerta de perra.- susurró Rei. Cambié mi mirada que tenía en él hacia la chica a su lado. Minako o Mina como se referían a ella. Su hermana. El único tema que a él no le gustaba hablar. Ella llevaba una diminuta falda blanca que parecía que más adecuada para jugar tenis. Llevaba un polo azul a juego y una visera blanca sobre sus rizos rubios.

-¿No eres fans de Minako?- Le pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta por su comentario.

Rei soltó una breve carcajada.- Uh, no. Y tú tampoco. Eres el enemigo número uno de ella.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No podía preguntarle porque habíamos parado a solo dos metros del combo de hermanos.

Traté de no hacer de nuevo contacto visual con Darien. Al parcer, él no quería tener una pequeña charla.

-Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Andrew la contrató?- siseó Mina.

-No.- respondió Darien en un tono de advertencia. No estaba segura si la protegía a ella o a mí o solo trataba de parar una escena. De cualquier manera, me molestó.

-¿Van a querer algo de beber?- pregunté con la misma sonrisa que les doy a los demás miembros cuando hago la pregunta.

-Por lo menos sabe su lugar.- dijo Mina con un tono sarcástico.

-Voy a tomar una _Corona_. De limón, por favor.- dijo Darien.

Me arriesgué a mirar en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento antes de que él se girara hacia Mina.- Pide una bebida. Está haciendo calor.- Le dijo a ella.

Ella me sonrió y puso una mano bien cuidada sobre su cadera.- Agua con gas. Límpialo bien porque no me gusta la forma en que sale todo mojado por el hielo.

Rei metió su mano en la nevera y solo sacó el agua. Supongo que ella temía lanzársela a la cabeza de Mina.- No te he visto por aquí últimamente, Mina.- dijo Rei mientras limpiaba la botella con una toalla que se nos suministró para ese motivo.

-Probablemente porque estás muy ocupada en los arbustos, abriéndole las piernas a Dios sabe quién en vez de trabajar.- Le respondió Mina.

Quería lanzarle la bebida en la cara presumida de Mina.

-Ya es suficiente, Mina.- La regaño Darien suavemente. ¿Acaso era una maldita niña? Él la trataba como si tuviera cinco años. Ella era una adulta para que le gritara fuerte.

Le entregué a Darien la _Corona_ cuidando de no mirar a Mina. Tenía miedo de que tuviera un momento de debilidad. En cambio, mis ojos se encontrarón con los de él mientras le entregaba la botella.

-Gracias.- dijo y deslizó un billeate en mi bolsillo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él se alejara tomando a Mina por el codo.- Ven y muestrame como aún no puedes patearme mi trasero jugando.- dijo él en tono de broma.

Mina lo abrazó.- Estás acabado.- El cariño sincero en su voz mientras hablaba con él me sorprendió. No podía imaginar a alguien tan mala como ella siendo amable con otros.

-Vamos.- siseó Rei, agarrando mi brazo. Comprendí que había estado allí de pie observándolos.

Asentí y comence a girar cuando Darien miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, directo hacia a mí. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y luego miró de nuevo a Mina diciéndole que palo utilizar. Nuestro momento había terminado.

Ni siquiera fue un momento.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de ser escuchadas, miré a Rei.

-¿Por qué dijiste que yo era el enemigo número uno?

Rei se retorció en su asiento.

-Honestamente, no lo sé con exactitud. Pero Mina es posesiva con Darien. Todos saben eso...- Se calló y no pudo hacer contacto visual conmigo. Ella sabía algo, pero ¿Qué sabía? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Unos pocos autos estaban estacionados afuera cuando volví a la casa de Darien después del trabajo. Al menos no lo encontraré teniendo sexo. Ahora que sabía lo buenos que eran sus besos y lo bien que se sentían sus manos en mí, no me sentía segura de poder manejar verlo haciéndole eso a alguien más. Era ridículo. Pero era cierto.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Música sexy sonaba a través del sistema de sonido que estaba colocado en todas las habitaciones. Bueno, todas las habitaciones menos la mía. Me acerqué a la cocina cuando escuché un gemido femenino. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Traté de ignorarlo pero mis pies se habían plantado firmemente en el suelo de mármol. No podía moverme.

-Sí, Darien, nene, justo así. Más fuerte. Mámalo más fuerte.- gritó ella. Me sentí instantáneamente celosa y eso sólo me hizo enojar. No debería de importarme. Me había besado una vez y estaba tan enojado que maldijo y salió corriendo.

Me moví hacia el sonido incluso cuando sabía que era algo que yo no quería ver. Era como un choque de trenes. No podía dejar de ir a verloincluso si no quisiera que se grabara en mi mente.

-Umm sí, por favor, tócame.- suplicó. Me encogí pero seguí moviéndome en esa dirección. Entrando en la sala, lo encontré en el sofá. Ella no tenía su blusa puesta y él tenía uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras su mano jugaba entre sus piernas. No podía ver esto. Nacesitaba salir de aquí. Ahora.

Dándome la vuelta, corrí hacia la puerta pricipal, sin importarme si era silenciosa o no. Estaría en mi camioneta y fuera de la calzada antas de que se calmaran lo suficientes como para notar que fueron vistos. Se encontraba justo en el sofá para que cualquiera que entrara los viera. Él sabía que yo estaría en casa en ese momento. El hecho era que quería que yo los viera. Me recordaba que era algo que yo nunca podría experimentar. Justo ahora, no quería hacerlo nunca.

Manejé por la ciudad enojada conmigo misma por gastar gasolina. Necesitaba ahorrar dinero. Busqué un teléfono público pero encontré uno en ningún lado. Los días de los teléfonos públicos se habían ido. Si no tenías un celular estabas jodido. No estba segura de a quién llamar. Podría llamar a Seiya. No había hablado con él desde que me fui la semana pasada. Normalmente hablabámos una vez a la semana. Pero sin un teléfono no podía hacer eso.

Tenía el número de Taiki guardado en mi equipaje. Pero entonces, ¿para qué lo llamaría? Eso sería extraño. Realmente no tengo nada que decirle. Me metí en el estacionamiento de la única cafetería en la ciudad y estacioné mi camioneta. Podía ir a beber un poco de café y mirar revistas por unas horas. Tal vez para entonces Darien hubiera terminado su festival de folladas en la planta baja.

Si trató de enviarme un mensaje, lo recibí fuerte y claro. No es que necesitara uno. Ya me había resignado de que los chicos con dinero no eran para mí. Me gustaba la idea de encontrar un buen chico con un trabajo normal. Uno que apreciara mi vestido rojo y zapatos plateados.

Salté fuera de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia la cafetería cundo vi adentro a Rei con Nicolas. Estaban en una acalorada discusión en una mesa en el rincón más alejado, pero los podía ver a través de la ventana. Al menos lo había traído a un lugar público. Esperaba lo mejor para ella y la dejé sola. Yo no era la madre de está chica. Era muy probable que fuera mayor que yo. Al menos parecía mayor. Podía decidir con quién quería pasar su tiempo. El aire del mar salado me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Crucé la calle y me dirigí hacia la playa pública. Podría estar sola ahí.

Las olas rompiendo contra la oscura orilla eran relajantes. Así que caminé. Recordé a mi madre. Incluso me permití recordar a mi hermana; era algo que raramente hacía porque el dolor era demasiado algunas veces. Esta noche, quería esa distracción. Necesitaba recordar que había sufrido mucho más que una estúpida atracción por un chico que no era mi tipo en absoluto. Dejé que los recuerdos de días mejores inundaran mis pensamientos... y caminé.

Cuando estacioné la camioneta de nuevo en la entrada de Darien ya era después de la medianoche y no había autos afuera. Quien fuera que estuvo aquí ya se había ido. Cerré la puerta de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. La luz del frente estaba encendida, haciendo que la casa luciera grande e intimidante en el cielo oscuro. Justo como Darien.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la alcanzara y Darien se quedó de pie allí en la entrada. Estaba ahí para decirme que me fuera. Ya esperaba esto de todos modos. Ni siquiera me sorprendí. En vez de eso, busqué alrededor por mi maleta.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó con voz ronca y profunda.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él.- ¿Por qué te importa?

Dio un paso afuera de la puerta, cerrando espacio entre nosotros.- Porque estaba preocupado.

¿Estaba preocupado? Dejé escapar un suspiro y metí el cabello que seguía soplando sobre mi rostro detrás de mi oreja.

-Me es difícil de creer. Estabas muy ocupado con tu compañía para notar algo.- No pude evitar que la armagura se deslizara por mi lengua.

-Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba. No era mi intención que precensiaras eso.

Como si le creyera. Asentí y moví mis pies.- Vine a la casa a la misma hora que vengo todas las noches. Creo que querías que te viera. ¿Por qué?, no estoy segura. No albergo sentimientos por ti, Darien. Sólo necesito un lugar donde quedarme por unos días más. Me mudaré fuera de tu casa y tu vida muy pronto.

Murmuró una maldición y luego miró hacia el cielo un momento antes mirarme de nuevo.- Hay cosas sobre mí que no conoces. No soy uno de esos tipos a los que puedes domesticar. Tengo equipaje. Mucho. Demasiado para alguien como tú. Esperaba a alguien diferente considerando que he conocido a tu padre. No eres para nada como él. Eres todo lo que un tipo como yo debe evitar. Porque no soy el adecuado para ti.

Dejé escapar una dura risa. Esa era la peor excusa que había escuchado para su comportamiento.- ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Nunca te pedí nada más que una habitación. No espero que me quieras. Nunca lo hice. Estoy consciente de que tú y yo estamos en dos ligas diferentes. Nunca estaré a la altura de ti. No tengo sangre azul. Visto vestidos baratos y tengo una afectuosa conexión con un par de zapatos plateados que mi madre usó el día de su boda. No necesito cosas de diseñador. Y _TÚ_ si eres de diseñador, Darien.

Darien tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro. Sin una palabra, me empujó contra la pared y me enjauló con sus dos manos apretadas contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza.- No soy de diseñador. Métete eso en la cabeza. No puedo tocarte. Quiero tanto hacerlo que duele no poder, pero no lo haré. No voy a arruinarlo contigo. Eres... eres perfecta e intacta. Y al final nunca me perdonarías.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza dolorosamente contra mi pecho. La tristeza en sus ojos no era algo que había sido capaz de ver por fuera. Podía ver emoción en esas profundidades plateadas. Su frente estaba arrugada como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.

-¿Y si quiero que me toques? Tal vez no soy tan intacta. Tal vez ya estoy corrompida.- Mi cuerpo estaba bastante corrompido, pero mirar los ojos de Darien me hicieron querer aliviar su dolor. No quería que se alejara de mí. Quería hacerlo sonreír. Ese hermoso rostro no debía lucir tan angustiado.

Pasó un dedo por un lado de mi rostro y trazó la curva de mi oreja y luego rozó con su pulgar sobre mi barbilla.- He estado con muchas chicas, Serena. Créeme, nunca he conocido a alguien tan jodidamente perfecta como tú. La inocencia en tus ojos me grita. Quiero quitar cada centímetro de tu ropa y enterrarme dentro ti, pero no puedo. Me viste esta noche. Soy un bastardo enfermo. No puedo tocarte.

Lo había visto esta noche. Lo había visto la otra noche, también. Se follaba a muchas chicas, pero a mí noquería tocarme. Creía que yo era demasiado perfecta. Estaba en un pedestal y quería mantenerme allí. Tal vez debería. No podía dormir con él sin darle un pedazo de mi corazón. Ya comenzaba a adueñarse de él. Si lo dejaba tener mi cuerpo me podría herir de una forma en que nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo. Mi guardia estaría baja.

-De acuerdo.- dije. No iba a discutir. Esto era lo correcto.- ¿Podemos al menos ser amigos? No quiero que me odies. Me gustaría que seamos amigos.- Soné patética. Me sentía tan sola que me había inclinado a mendigar amigos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.- Seré tu amigo. Haré todo lo posible por ser tu amigo pero tengo que ser cuidadoso. No puedo estar demasiado cerca. Me haces desear cosas que no puedo tener. Ese pequeño y dulce cuerpo tuyo se siente increíble debajo de mí- Bajó su voz y bajó su boca hasta mi oreja-, y la forma en la que sabes. Es adictiva. Sueño sobre ello. Fantaseo sobre ello. Sé que serías tan deliciosa en...otras...partes.

Me incliné hacia él y cerré mis ojos mientras su respiración se volvia pesada en mi oreja.- No podemos. Joder. No podemos. Amigos, dulce Serena. Sólo amigos.- susurró, luego se apartó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Me recosté contra la pared y lo miré alejarse. No me sentía lista para moverme aún. Mi cuerpo estaba acalorado por sus palabras y su cercanía.

-No te quiero debajo de esas malditas escaleras. Lo odio. Pero no puedo traerte aquí arriba. Nunca sería capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti. Te necesito en un lugar seguro - dijo sin mirarme. Sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla de la escalera hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se quedó allí unos minutos más antes de subir las escaleras. Cuando escuché su puerta cerrarse, me hundí en el suelo.

-Oh, Darien. ¿Cómo vamos hacer esto? Necesito una distracción.- Susurré en el vestíbulo vacío. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien más en quien enfocarme. Alguien que no fuera Darien. Alguien que estuviera disponible. Era la única manera de evitar caer demasiado lejos. Darien era peligroso para mi corazón. Si íbamos a ser amigos, entonces necesitaba encontrar a alguien más para centrar mi atención. Y rápido.


	12. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Reika no había estado feliz con mi traslado al comedor. Me quería en el campo. También quería a supervisase a Rei. De acuerdo con Rei, ya no estaba viendo a Nicolas. Se habían reunido en una cafetería porque la había llamado veinte veces esa tarde. Le dijo que si iba a ser su secreto sucio, todo había terminado. Él le había rogado y suplicado, pero se negó a darla a conocer en su círculo de amigos, así que ella lo dejó. Me sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

El día siguiente era mi día libre y Rei ya había venido a buscarme para saber si seguía en pie nuestros planes. Por supuesto que sí. Yo necesitaba un hombre, cualquier hombre, para alejar mis pensamientos de Darien.

Seguí a Fiore a todas partes durante el día. Él me entrenaba. Era atractivo, alto, carismático y muy gay. Los miembros del club no sabían esto, sin embargo. Coqueteaba con las mujeres sin pudor. Ellas se sentín halagadas. Él miraría hacia atrás y me guiñaría un ojo cuando alguna le susurrara cosas atrevidas en su oído. El tipo era un conquistador y uno muy bueno.

Una vez que su turno terminó, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala de descanso del personal y colgamos los largos delantales negros que teníamos que llevar sobre nuestro uniforme.- Serás muy buena, Serena. Los hombres te aman y las mujeres están impresionadas por ti. Sin ofender, cariño, pero las chicas con el pelo rubio platino como el tuyo normalmente no pueden caminar en línea recta sin reírse.

Le sonreí .- ¿En serio? Me ofende ese comentario.

Fiore rodó los ojos y extendió la mano para acariciarme la cabeza.- No, no te ofende. Sabes que eres una chica ruda.

-¿Ya estás coqueteando con la nueva camarera, Fiore?- preguntó la voz familiar de Andrew. Fiore le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante.

-Me conoce demasiado bien como para decir eso. Tengo un gusto específico.- Bajó su voz a un susurro sexy mientras arrastraba sus ojos por el cuerpo de Andrew.

Miré a Andrew, quien fruncía el ceño desabradablemente y no pude evitar reírme. Fiore se unió.- Me encantá hacer sufrir a los chicos hetero.- susurró en mi oído, luego me palmeó el trasero y salió por la puerta.

Andrew rodó los ojos y se acerco a mí una vez que Fiore se hubo ido. Al parecer, era consciente de la preferencia sexual de Fiore.

-¿Disfrutaste tu día?- preguntó cortésmente.

Había disfrutado de mi día. Inmensamente. Era un trabajo mucho más fácil que sudar en el calor todo el día, lidiando con viejo pervertidos.- Sí. Estuvo genial. Gracias por hacer posible para mí trabajar aquí.

Andrew asintió.- De nada. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece celebrar tu promoción con la mejor comida mexicana en la costa?

Me invitaba a salir de nuevo. Debería ir. Sería una distracción. Él no era exactamente el tipo de chico normal que yo buscaba, ¿pero quién dijo que iba a casarme con él y tener a sus bebés?

Una imagen de Darien destelló en mi mente y su expresión atormentada de anoche. No me atrevía a salir con alguien que él conocía. Si realmente quiso decir lo que dijo entonces, yo debía mantener su mundo a un brazo de distancia. No pertenecía a ese mundo.

-¿Puedo pasar? No dormí bien anoche y estoy agotada.

La cara de Andrew decayó, pero sabía que no tendría problemas en encontrar a alguien que tomase mi lugar.

-Hay una fiesta esta noche en lo de Darien, pero supongo que lo sabías.- dijo Andrew, analizando mi reacción. Yo no sabía nada de la fiesta, pero pensándolo bien, Darien nunca me advertía de ellas.

-Puedo dormir con el ruido. Me he acostumbrado.- Eso era una mentira. No me dormiría hasta que la última persona pisoteara la escalera.

-¿Y si voy? ¿Podrías pasar un rato conmigo antes de que te acuestes?

Andrew era determinado. Le daba eso. Iba a decirle que no cuando me di cuenta de que Darien se estaría revolcando esta noche con alguna chica. La llevaría a su cama y le haría sentir cosas que él nunca me permitiría sentir. Me hacía falta una distracción. Probablemente ya la tendría en su regazo para el momento en que llegase a casa.

-Tú y Darien no parecen muy unidos. ¿Tal vez podríamos pasar el rato en la playa? No sé si es una buena idea que estés en la casa donde pueda verte.

Andrew asintió.- De acuerdo. Estoy bien con eso. Pero tengo una pregunta, Serena.- dijo mirándome con atención. Yo esperé.- ¿Por qué es esto? Hasta la otra noche en su casa, Darien y yo hemos sido amigos. Hemos crecido juntos. Los mismos círculos. Nunca he tenido ni un problema con él. ¿Qué lo enoja? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

¿Cómo respondía a eso? ¿No, por que él no quiere ser algo más y es más seguro para mi corazón si seguimos siendo sólo amigos?

-Somos amigos. Él es protector.

Andrew asintió lentamente, pero me di cuenta de que no me creyó.

-No me importa la competencia. Me gusta saber a lo que me enfrento.

No estaba en contra de nada, porque todo lo que él y yo siempre seríamos era amigos. No buscaba a un hombre en su grupo.- No lo soy y nunca seré parte de tu gente. No pretendo salir seriamente con nadie que sea parte de tu círculo de élite.

No esperé que discutiese. En su lugar, caminé alrededor de él y salí por la puerta. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que la fiesta se pusiera demasiado salvaje. No quería ver a Darien envuelto con alguna chica.

**##########**

No era una fiesta descontrolada. Era sólo una veintena de personas. Pasé junto a varios de ellos en mi camino a la despensa. Un par de ellos se encontraban en la cocina preparando bebidas y les sonreí antes de entrar en la despensa y luego a mi trastienda.

Si sus amigos no sabían que dormía debajo de las escaleras, lo sabían ahora. Cambié mi uniforme y saqué un vestido azul hielo para ponerme. Mis pies dolían por caminar todo el día, así que iba descalza. Metí mi maleta de nuevo bajo las escaleras y entré en la despensa para estar cara a cara con Darien. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta que daba a la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-¿Darien? ¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunté cuando no dijo nada.

-Andrew está aquí.- respondió.

-Que yo sepa él es amigo tuyo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos rápidamente escanearon mi cuerpo.- No. No está aquí por mí. Vino por alguien más.

Crucé los brazos por debajo de mis pechos y tomé la misma postura defensiva.

-Tal vez sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con que tus amigos estén interesados en mí?

-Él no es lo suficientemente bueno. Es un triste imbécil comemierda. No debería llegar a tocarte.- dijo Darien en un tono enojado.

Tal vez fuera cierto. Lo dudaba, pero tal vez tenía razón. No importaba. Yo no iba a dejar que Andrew me tocase. Su cercanía no hacia a mi estómago dar volteretas y sentir un dolor entre mis piernas.

-No estoy interesada en Andrew de esa manera. Él es mi jefe y, posiblemente, un amigo. Eso es todo.

Darien pasó la mano por su cabeza y el anillo de plata sobre su pulgar me llamó la atención. No lo había visto usarlo antes. ¿Quién se lo había dado?

-No puedo dormir mientras la gente está subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Me mantiene despierta. En lugar de senterme en mi habitación sola, preguntándome con quién estás arriba follando esta noche, pensé hablar con Andrew en la playa. Charlar con alguien. Necesito amigos.

Darien se sobresaltó como si lo hubiera golpeado.- No te quiero afuera con Andrew.

Esto era ridículo.- Bueno, tal vez yo no quiero que folles a una chica, pero lo harás.

Darien se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a mí, acompañándome a mi pequeña habitación hasta que los dos estuvimos dentro. Un centímetro más y me caería en la cama.- No quiero follar a nadie esta noche.- Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió.- Eso no es exactamente cierto. Permíteme aclarar, no quiero follar a nadie fuera de esta habitación. Quédate aquí y habla conmigo. Charlaremos. Dije que podíamos ser amigos. No necesitas a Andrew como amigo.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero no puede hacerlo una vez que tuve mis manos sobre él.- Nunca me hablas. Hago la pregunta equivocada y te vas sin decir palabra.

Darien negó con la cabeza.- Ahora no. Somos amigos. Responderé y no me iré. Sólo por favor, quédate aquí conmigo.

Miré alrededor del rectángulo pequeño que apenas tenía espacio para mi cama.- No hay mucho espacio aquí.- dije, mirando hacia él y obligando a mis manos permanecer planas en su pecho y no cerrarlas en su ajustada camisa y tirarlo más cerca.

-Podemos sentarnos en la cama. No vamos a tocarnos. Sólo hablar. Como amigos.- Me aseguró.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y asentí. No iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo. Además, había tantas cosas que quería saber de él.

Me hundí en la cabecera de la cama y me heché hacia atrás. Crucé las piernas debajo de mí.

-Entonces, vamos a hablar.- dije con una sonrisa.

Darien se sentó sobre la cama y se apoyó contra la pared. Una risa profunda salió de su pecho y miré como una verdadera sonrisa estallaba en su rostro.- No puedo creer que le supliqué a una mujer para que se sentase y hablase conmigo.

Con toda honestidad, yo tampoco.

-¿De qué vamos a hablar?- pregunté, deseando que empezara a hablar. No quería que se sintiera como si esto fuera la Inquisición española. Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que podía abrumarlo con mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué te parece sobre cómo diablos sigues siendo virgen a los diecinueve?- dijo, volviendo sus ojos plateados hacia mí.

Nunca le había dicho que era virgen. Me llamó inocente la otra noche. ¿Era tan obvio?- ¿Quién dijo que soy virgen?- pregunté en el tono más molesto que pude reunir.

Darien sonrió.- Conozco una virgen cuando beso una.

Yo ni siquiera quería discutir sobre esto. Sólo haría el hecho de que era virgen aún más evidente.

-Estaba enamorada. Su nombre es Seiya. Fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer más allá de besos, aunque suene aburrido. Me dijo que me amaba y afirmó que era la única para él. Entonces, mi mamá se enfermó. Ya no tenía tiempo para ir a citas y pasar tiempo con Seiya los fines de semana. Él necesitaba salir. Necesitaba libertad para tener ese tipo de relación de otra persona. Por lo tanto, lo dejé ir. Después de Seiya no tuve tiempo para salir con nadie más.

Darien frunció el ceño.- ¿No se quedó contigo cuando tu mamá estaba enferma?

No me gustaba esta conversación. Si alguien señalaba lo que ya sabía, sería difícil no tener sentimientos de ira para con Seiya. Le había perdonado hace mucho tiempo. Lo acepté. No necesitaba que la amargura hacia él se deslizase dentro de mí en este momento. ¿De qué serviría?

-Éramos jóvenes. Él no me amaba. Sólo pensó que lo hacía. Tan simple como eso.

Darien suspiró.- Todavía eres joven.

No estaba segura de que me gustara el tono en su voz cuando dijo eso.- Tengo diecinueve, Darien. He cuidado de mi madre durante tres años y la enterré sin la ayuda de mi padre. Confía en mí, me siento de cuarente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Darien extendió su mano sobre la cama y cubrió la mía con la suya.- No deberías haber tenido que hacerlo sola.

No, no debería, pero no tuve ninguna otra opción. Amaba a mi mamá. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que tuvo. La única cosa que aliviaba el dolor era recordarme que mamá y Serenity estaban juntas ahora. Se tenían la una a la otra. Ya no quería hablar de mi historia. Quería saber algo acerca de Darien.

-¿Tienes un trabajo?- le pregunté.

Darien se rió entre dientes y me apretó la mano, pero no la soltó.- ¿Crees que todo el mundo debe tener un trabajo una vez que acaba la universidad?

Me encogí de hombros. Siempre había pensado que la gente trabajaba en algo. Tenía que tener algún propósito. Incluso si no necesitaba el dinero.

-Cuando me gradué de la universidad, tenía suficiente dinero en el banco para vivir el resto de mi vida sin tener que trabajar, gracias a mi papá.- Miró hacia mí con esos sexys ojos enmarcados por sus abundantes pestañas negras.- Después de unas semanas de no hacer nada además de salir de fiesta, me di cuenta que tenía una vida. Así que empecé a jugar con la bolsa de valores. Resulta que soy jodidamente bueno en eso. Los números simpre fueron los míos. También dono apoyo financiero para Hábitat para la Humanidad. Un par de meses al año soy un trabajador de construcción y voy a echar una mano en el sitio. En el verano me despego de todo lo que puedo, vengo aquí y me relajo.

No esperaba eso.

-La sorpresa en tu cara es un poco insultante.- dijo Darien con burla en su voz.

-Simplemente no me esperaba esa respuesta.- le contesté con sinceridad.

Darien se encogió de hombros y movió su mano de nuevo a su lado de la cama. Quería tomar su mano y agarrarla y aferrarme a ella, pero no lo hice. Él ya había terminado de tocarme.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté.

Darien sonrió.- Demasiado viejo para estar en esta habitación contigo y demasiado malditamente viejo para los pensamientos que tengo de ti.

Estaba en sus veinte años. Tenía que estarlo. No se veía mayor que eso.- Te recuerdo que tengo diecinueve. Voy a tener veinte en seis meses. No soy un bebé.

-No, dulce Serena, definitivamente no eres un bebé. Tengo veinticuatro y obsoletos años. Mi vida no ha sido normal y por eso tengo algo de seria y jodida mierda. Ya te he dicho que hay cosas que no sabes. Dejarme tocarte sería un error.

Era sólo cinco años mayor que yo. Eso no era tan malo. Donaba dinero a Hábitat para la Humanidad e incluso trabajaba en el sitio ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Tenía un corazón. Me había dejado vivir aquí cuando lo que más había querido era enviarme en un paquete.

-Creo que te subestimas. Lo que veo en ti es especial.

Darien apretó sus labios con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza.- No ves el verdadero yo. No sabes todo lo que he hecho.

-Tal vez.- le conteste, inclinandome hacia adelante.- Pero lo poco que he visto no es del todo malo. Estoy empezando a pensar que podría ser una capa más de ti.

Darien alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Quería acurrucarme en su regazo y mirar a esos ojos durante horas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró...pero no entes de que viera la plata en su boca.

Saqué mis rodillas debajo de mí y me acerqué más a él.- ¿Qué tienes en tu boca?- pregunté, estudiando sus labios y esperando que los abriera de nuevo.

Darien abrió su boca y lentamente sacó la lengua. Era atravesado por una barra de plata.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté, estudiando su lengua de cerca. Nunca antes había visto a alguien con un piercing en la lengua.

Metió de vuelta su lengua en su boca y sonrió.- No.

Me acordé de los tatuajes en su espalda la noche en que había estado teniendo sexo con la otra chica.- ¿Qué son los tatuajes en tu espalda?

-Un águila en la espalda inferior, con sus alas extendidas y el emblema de Demon Slacker. Cuando tenía diecisiete mi padre me llevó a un concierto en Los Ángeles y después me llevo a conseguir mi primer tatuaje. Quería su banda marcada en mi cuerpo. Cada miembro de Demon Slacker tiene uno en el mismo lugar exacto. Justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Papá estaba muy drogado esa noche, pero aún así es un recuerdo muy bueno. No tuve la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con él mientras crecía. Pero cada vez que lo veía, bien añadía otro tatuaje o piercing a mi cuerpo.

¿Tenía más piercings? Estudié su rostro y luego dejé que mis ojos se posaran en su pecho. Una risita me sorprendió y me dí cuenta de que había sido pillada mirándolo fijamente.

-No tengo perforaciones allí, dulce Serena. Los otros están en mis oídos. Puse fin a los piercings y tatuajes cuando cumplí los diecinueve.

Su papá estaba cubierto de tatuajes y piercings al igual que el resto de la banda de Demon Slacker. ¿Fue algo que Darien no había querido hacer? ¿Su padre lo había obligado?

-¿Qué dije de fruncir el ceño?- preguntó, deslizando un dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba para que pudiera mirarlo.

Ciertamente, no quería responder a eso. Estaba disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos. Sabía que si profundizaba demasiado, pronto lo haría irse.- Cuando me besaste anoche no sentí la cosita con barra de plata.

Darien bajó sus párpados y se inclinó hacia adelante.- Porque no lo llevaba puesto.

Él lo tenía ahora.

-¿Cuándo tú, uh, besas a alguien con eso dentro se puede sentir?

Darien aspiró profundamente y su boca se acercó aún más a la mía.- Serena, dime que me vaya. Por favor.

Si estaba a punto de darme un beso, entonces no le diría nada por el estilo. Lo quería aquí. También quería besarlo con esa cosa en la boca.

-Lo habrías sentido. En cualquier parte que quiera besarte, lo sentirías. Y te gustaría.- me susurró al oído antes de presionar un beso en el hombro y tomar una respiración profunda. ¿Me estaba oliendo?

-¿Estás...? ¿Vas a besarme otra vez?- pregunté sin aliento cuando presionó su nariz en mi cuello e inhaló.

-Quiero. Quiero tan jodidamente mal, pero estoy tratando de ser bueno.- murmuró contra mi piel.

-¿Podrías no ser bueno para un solo beso? ¿Por favor?- pregunté, arrastrándome más cerca de él. Me gustaría estar en su regazo pronto.

-Dulce Serena, tan increíblemente dulce.- dijo mientras sus labios tocaban la curva de mi cuello y mi hombro. Si seguía con esto iba a comenzar mendigar.

Su lengua salió y dió un golpe rápido en la suave piel de mi cuello, luego dejó besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que su boca se cernía sobre la mía. Comencé a rogar de nuevo, pero presionó un suave beso en mis labios y me detuvo. Luego se retiró, pero sólo un centímetro. Su aliento cálido todavía bañando mis labios.

-Serena, no soy un tipo romántico. Yo no beso y abrazo. Solo doy sexo. Te mereces a alguien que te bese y te abrace. No yo. No estoy hecho para eso, nena. No eres para alguien como yo. Nunca me he negado algo que quiero. Pero eres demasiado dulce. Esta vez tengo que decirme a mí mismo que no.

A medida que sus palabras se hundían en mí, gemí por el erótico sonido de las traviesas palabras saliendo de su lengua. No fue hasta que se puso de pie y agarró el pomo de la puerta que me di cuenta de que iba a alejarse de mí. Una vez más. Dejándome así.

-No puedo hablar más. No esta noche. No aquí contigo, a solas.- La tristeza en su tono hizo que mi corazón doliese un poco. Luego se marchó y cerró la puerta tras él.

Me recosté contra la cabecera de la cama y gemí de frustación. ¿Por qué lo había dejado entrar? Este juego de caliente y frío que jugaba estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me pregunté a dónde iría él ahora. Había un montón de mujeres por ahí que podría besar. Con las que no tenía problemas en besar si suplicaban.

El pisoteo de la gente subiendo las escaleras repiqueteaba por encima de mi cabeza. No conseguiría dormir por un rato. No quería quedarme aquí y Andew me esperaba. No había ninguna razón para ponerme de pie. No me sentía de humor para hablar con él, pero al menos podía decirle que no estaba para una charla en la playa.

Entré en la cocina. La espalda de Taiki daba hacia mí y tenía una chica pegada a la barra. Sus manos se enredaban en sus rizos castaños silvestres. Parecían muy absortos. Tranquilamente, salí por la puerta de atrás esperando no estar en el camino de cualquier otra sesión de ligues.

-No pensé que te presentarías.- dijo la voz de Andrew desde la oscuridad.

-Me giré para verlo apoyado en la barandilla, mirándome. Me sentía culpable por no haber venido aquí primero y hacerle saber que no iba a reunirme con él. No tomaba desiciones sabias cuando de Darien se trataba.

-Lo siento. Me desvié.- No quería explicar.

-Vi a Darien salir del pequeño agujero en el que te tiene ahí atrás.- respondió.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Yo era un fracaso. Bien podría confesar.

-No se quedó mucho tiempo. ¿Fue una visita amistosa o te estaba corriendo?

Fue...fue una visita agradable. Hablamos. Hasta le pedí que me besara nuevamente y él decidió huir. Había disfrutado de su compañía.

-Sólo una charla amistosa.- le expliqué.

Andrew dejó escapar una risa dura y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no me lo creo?

Porque él era inteligente. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Lista para nuestro paseo a la playa?

Negué con la cabeza.- No. Estoy cansada. Vine aquí a respirar un poco de aire fresco y esperaba encontrarte para explicártelo.

Anrdrew me dio una decepcionada sonrisa y se apartó de la barandilla.- Bueno, está bien entonces. No voy a rogarte.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.- contesté.

Caminó hacia la puerta y esperé hasta que estuvo en el interior antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Eso no había sido tan malo. Tal vez ahora retrocedería un poco. Hasta que entendiera qué hacer con esta atracción que sentía por Darien no necesitaba a nadie que me confudiera más.

Unos minutos después di media vuelta y lo seguí al interio. Taiki ya no estaba en el bar con la chica. Habían ido a un lugar más aislado, al parecer. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la despensa cuando Darien entró en la cocina seguido de una morena riendo. Estaba colgada de su brazo y actuando como si no pudiera caminar correctamente. Obien era el alcohol o los tacones de diez centímetros le causaron ampollas a sus pies.

-Pero tú lo dijiste.- arrastró las palabras y besó el brazo del que se aferraba. Sí que estaba ebria.

Los ojos de Darien se encontraron con los míos. Él iba a besarla esta noche. Ella ni siquiera tendría que rogarle. Ella también sabía a cerveza. ¿Era ese su estilo?

-Me quitare las bragas aquí mismo, si quieres.- dijo ella, ni siquiera notó que no estaban solos.

-Ann, ya he dicho que no. No me interesa.- contestó sin apartar la mirada de mí. La estaba rechazando. Y quería que yo lo supiera.

-Será travieso.- dijo en voz alta y luego se echó a otro ataque de risa.

-No, sería irritante. Estás borracha y tu cacareo me está dando un dolor de cabeza.- respondió. Sus ojos aún no habían dejado los míos.

Aparté mis ojos de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la despensa cuando finalmente Ann me notó.- Oye, esa chica va a robar tu comida.- susurró en voz alta.

Mi cara enrrojeció. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué avergonzarme? Era una estúpida. Ella estaba borracha hasta el trasero. ¿A quién le importaba lo que pensaba?

-Vive aquí, puede tomar lo que quiera.- respondió Darien.

Mi cabeza se giró inmediatamente y sus ojos no me habían abandonado.

-¿Vive aquí?- preguntó la chica.

Darien no dijo nada más. Le fruncí el ceño y decidí que el único testigo no recordaría esto en la mañana.- No dejes que te mienta. Soy la invitada no bienvenida viviendo bajo sus escaleras. He querido un par de cosas y él sigue diciéndome que no.

No esperé su respuesta. Abrí la puerta y entré. Un punto para mí.


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Terminé el último de mis sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, sacudí las migas en mi regazo y me levanté. Tendría que ir a la tienda y reabastecerme pronto. Los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní estaban acabándose.

Tenía el día libre hoy y no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Me acosté en la cama pensando en Darien y como de estúpida fui la mayor parte de la noche. ¿Qué tenía que hacer un chico para convencerme de que sólo quería que fuéramos amigos? Lo había dicho más de una vez. Tenía que dejar de intentar que me viera como algo más. Me humillé anoche. No debí haber hecho eso. Él no quería besarme. No podía creer que le había rogado.

Abrí la puerta de la despensa y entré en la cocina. El olor del tocino llegó a mi nariz y si Darien no estuviera de pie en la cocina con nada más que un par de pantalones de pijama, entonces me habría concentrado solo en el delicioso olor. La vista de su espalda desnuda hizo que olvidara el tocino.

Él miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió.- Buenos días. Debe ser tu día de descanso.

Asentí con la cabeza y me pregunté qué diría un amigo. No quería romper las reglas con él. Iba a jugar con sus reglas. Me mudaría muy pronto, de todos modos.

-Huele bien.- contesté.

-Saca dos platos. Hago un tocino que está de muerte.

Me hubiera gustado no haberme comido el sándwich de mantequilla de maní.- Ya he comido, pero gracias.

Puso su tenedor en el plato y se volvió para mirarme.- ¿Cómo has comido ya? Acabas de despertarte.

-Tengo mantequilla de maní y pan en mi habitación. Lo tenía desde antes de venir.

La frente de Darien se arrugó mientras me estudiaba.- ¿Por qué tienes mantequilla de maní y pan en tu habitación?

Porque no quiero su flujo interminable de amigos comiendo mi comida. Sin embargo, no podría decir exactamente eso.- Esta no es mi cocina. Guardo todas mis cosas en mi habitación.

Se tensó y me pregunté qué dije para hacerlo enojar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sólo has comido mantequilla de maní y pan desde que llegaste? ¿Eso es todo? Lo compras y lo guardas en tu habitación y, ¿eso es todo lo que comes?

Asentí, sin saber por qué era un gran problema.

Golpeó su mano sobre el mostrador y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tocino mientras mumuraba una maldición.

-Ve a buscar tus cosas y sube las escaleras. Toma cualquier habitación que quieras en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Tira esa mantequilla de maní y come lo que se te dé la gana en esta cocina.

No me moví. No estaba segura de dónde había venido esa reacción.

-No te quedes allí, Serena, mueve tu culo. Luego vienes aquí y comes algo de mi maldito refrigerador mientras te veo.

_Estaba enojado. ¿Conmigo?_

-¿Por qué quieres que me mude arriba?- pregunté con cautela.

Dejó caer el último trozo de tocino en una servilleta de papel y apagó la estufa antes de mirar de nuevo hacia mí.

-Porque quiero que lo hagas. Odio ir a la cama por la noche y pensar en ti durmiendo bajo mi escalera. Ahora tenga la imagen de que comes los malditos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní sola allí abajo y es más de lo que puedo manejar.

_Bien. Así que se preocupa por mí de alguna forma._

No discutí. Volví a mi habitación bajo las escaleras y saqué la maleta de debajo de la cama. Mi mantequilla de maní estaba dentro. Abrí la cremallera y saqué el frasco casi vacío y la bolsa a la izquierda con cuatro rebanadas de pan. Me gustaría dejar esto en la cocina y luego ir a buscar una habitación.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Este se había convertido en mi lugar seguro. Estar arriba me quitaba el aislamiento. No estaba sola allí.

Dando un paso hacia la despensa, me acerqué y puse la mantequilla de maní y el pan en el mostrador. Me dirigí hacia el pasillo sin hacer contacto visual con Darien. Él estaba de pie en la barra, agarrando los bordes con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de no golpear algo. ¿Estaba considerando lanzarme de nuevo a la despensa? No me importaba estar ahí.

-No tengo que mudarme arriba. Me gusta este ambiente.- le expliqué y observe que apretó más su agarre.

-Perteneces a una de las habitaciones de arriba. No perteneces bajo las escaleras. Nunca lo hiciste.

_Me quería arriba_. No entendía su repentino cambio de parecer.

-¿Quieres decirme al menos qué habitación tomar? No me siento bien eligiendo una. Esta no es mi casa.

Darien finalmente soltó el agarre de muerte que tenía sobre el mostrador y volvió sus ojos a los míos.- En el ala izquierda hay sólo habitaciones. Hay tres. Creo que disfrutarías la vista en la última. Tiene vista al mar. La habitación central es toda blanca con tonos color rosa pálido. Esto me recuerda a ti. Por lo tanto, elige. Cualquiera que desees. Toma una y luego ven aquí y come.

Había vuelto a querer que comiera de nuevo.

-Pero no tengo hambre. Acabo de comer...

-Si me dices que has comido esa maldita mantequilla de maní de nuevo voy a golpear una pared.- Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.- Por favor, Serena. Ven a comer algo por mí.

Como cualquier mujer en el planeta, sería capaz de aceptar eso. Asentí y me dirigí a las escaleras. Tenía que elegir una habitación.

**##########**

La primera habitación no era atractiva. Tenía los colores oscuros y la vista era al patio delantero. Sin mencionar que era la más cercana a las escaleras y el nivel del ruido sería difícil de pasar por alto. Fui a la habitación de al lado y la cama de matrimonio estaba cubierta de volantes blancos y almohadas bastante rosadas. Una araña rosa colgaba del techo. Era muy dulce. No es algo que esperaba encontrar en la casa de Darien. Por otra parte, su madre vivía aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Abrí la última puerta a la izquierda. Había grandes ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y daban al océano. Era precioso. El esquema de color azul claro y verde era acentuado con una enorme cama que parecía estar hecha de madera flotante. Por lo menos la cabecera y el pie lo eran. Tenía el ambiente muy costera. Me gustó. No, borren eso. Me encantó. Puse mi maleta en el suelo y me acerqué a la puerta que conducía al baño privado. Grandes toallas blancas mullidas y jabones caros decoraban el mármol blanco. Pinceladas de color azul y verde se encontraban en la habitación, pero en su mayor parte era blanca.

La bañera era grande y redonda. A pesar de que nunca había visto una antes, sabía que era un jacuzzi. Tal vez entré en la habitación equivocada. Sin duda, esta no era una habitación de invitados. Querría esta habitación si viviera aquí.

Sin embargo, estaba en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Tenía que ser una de las habitaciones que él mencionó. Volví a salir del baño. Me gustaría ir a decirle que había escogido esta habitación y si no le parecía bien que me lo dijera. Dejé mi maleta contra la pared justo detrás de la puerta y luego me dirigí a la planta baja.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Darien estaba sentado a la mesa con un plato de tocino y unos huevos revueltos. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los míos.

-¿Has elegido una habitación?- preguntó.

Asentí y me dirigí al otro lado de la mesa.- Sí. Creo que sí. La que dijiste que tenía una gran vista es...¿la verde y azul?

Sonrió.- Sí, lo es.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo de que me quedé en esa habitación? Es muy bonita. Me gustaría tener esa habitación si esta fuera mi casa.

La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó.- No has visto mi habitación todavía.

La suya debía ser aún más agradable.- ¿Tu habitación está en el mismo piso?

Cogió un trozo de tocino.- No, la mía ocupa toda la planta superior.

-¿Quieres decir que todas esas ventanas... es toda una gran habitación?- Parecía que el último piso estuviera hecho de cristal desde el exterior. Siempre me pregunté si era una ilusión o si se trataba de varias habitaciones.

Asintió.- Sip.

Quería ver su habitación. No se ofreció a mostrarmela, así que no se lo pregunte.

-¿Has guardado ya tus cosas?- preguntó, y luego le dió un mordisco a su tocino.

-No, quería comprobarlo contigo antes de deshacer todo. Probablemente no debería desempacar. A finales de la semana que viene voy a estar lista para mudarme. Mi sueldo en el club es bueno y he ahorrado bastante.

Dejó de masticar y sus ojos se endurecieron mientras miraba algo en el exterior. Seguí su mirada, no vi nada, la playa estaba vacía.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Serena.

¿Cómo? Me dijo que tenía un mes.

No le respondí.

-Sientate a mi lado y come algo de tocino.- Tiró de la silla de su lado y me senté sin discutir. El tocino olía bien y estaba lista para algo más que la mantequilla de maní.

Movió si plato hacia mí.- Come.

Cogí un trozo de tocino y le di un mordisco. Era crujiente y grasiento, como a mí me gusta. Terminé el pedazo y Darien empujó el plato hacia mí otra vez.- Come más.

Luché contra una risita ante su repentina necesidad de alimentarme. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tomé otro pedazo de tocino y me lo comí disfrutando el sabor.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?- preguntó, una vez que me lo tragué.

Me encogí de hombros.- No lo sé todavía. Pensé en buscar un apartamento tal vez.

Su mandíbula se marcó y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo.- Deja de hablar de mudarte, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te mudes hasta que nuestros padres vuelvan a casa. Tienes que hablar con tu padre antes de salir corriendo y empezar a vivir sola. No es exactamente seguro. Eres demasiado joven.

Me eché a reír. Él estaba haciendo el ridículo.- No soy demasiado joven. ¿Qué pasa con tu edad y la mía? Tengo diecinueve. Soy una chica mayor. Puedo vivir con mi cuenta de forma segura. Además, puedo darle a un blanco en movimiento mejor que la mayoría de los oficiales de policía. Mis habilidades con un arma son bastantes impresionantes.

Darien arqueó una ceja.- ¿Así que realmente tienes un arma?

Asentí.

-Pensé que Taiki sólo bromeaba. Su sentido del humor apesta a veces.

-Nop. Le apunté con ella cuando me sorprendió mi primera noche aquí.

Darien se rió y se recostó en su silla cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Me obligué a mantener los ojos en su cara y no mirar abajo.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

No respondí. Había sido una mala noche para mí. La adptación no era algo que se me diera fácilmente.

-No quiero que te quedes aquí sólo por que eres joven. Se que puedes cuidar de ti misma o por lo menos creo que puedes. Te quiero aquí porque... me gusta tenerte aquí. No te vayas. Espera hasta que tu padre vuelva. Parece que ustedes deben hablar. Luego puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer. Pero ahora, ¿puedes subir y deshacer las maletas? Piensa en todo el dinero que puedes ahorrar viviendo aquí. Cuando te mudes tendrás una cuenta de banco acolchada y agradable.

_Me quería aquí_. No pude tirar la sonrisa tonta que tiraba de mis labios. Él tenía razón, podría ahorrar dinero. Una vez que papá regresara hablaría con él y luego me mudaría. No había ninguna razón para irme si Darien me quería aquí.

-De acuerdo. Si realmente lo dices en serio, gracias.

Asintió y se inclinó para poner los codos sobre la mesa. Su mirada plateada se niveló a mi altura.- Lo digo en serio. Pero eso también significa que la cosa de amigos entre nosotros tiene que permanecer en plena vigencia.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Conviviríamos más e involucrarnos de alguna manera sería difícil. Además, una vez que este verano terminara él se iría a vivir a otra casa de algún otro lugar. No necesito ese tipo de dolor.

-Bien.- le contesté. Sus hombros no se relajaron y su cuerpo permaneció tenso.

-Además, comenzarás a comer la comida de esta casa cuando estés aquí.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no lo haría. No lo permitiría.

-Sarena, esto no está a discución. Lo digo en serio. Come mi maldita comida.

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y me levanté.- No. Voy a comprar mi comida y me la comeré. Yo no soy... no soy como mi padre.

Darien murmuró algo y echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.- ¿Crees que no sé eso a estas alturas? Has estado durmiendo en mi maldito armario de escobas sin quejarte. Limpias la casa más que yo. No comes correctamente. Soy consciente de que no te pareces en nada a tu padre. Pero _eres_ un invitado en mi casa y quiero que comas en mi cocina y sientas como si fuera tuya.

Esto iba aser un problema.- Pondré mi comida en la cocina y comeré aquí. ¿Te parece mejor?

-Si todo lo que vas a comprar es mantequilla de maní y pan, entonces no. Quiero que comas adecuadamente.

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza cuando se acercó y me agarró de las manos.- Serena, me hará feliz saber que estás comiendo. Mónoca compra los comestibles una vez por semana y las reservas de este lugar están esperando mucha compañía. Hay más que suficiente. Por favor. Come. Mi. Comida.

Me mordí el labio inferior para contener la risa por su mirada suplicante.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Sí. Un poco.- admití.

-¿Eso significa que vas a comer mi comida?

Suspiré.- Solo si me dejas pagarte semanalmente.

Empezó a mover la cabeza y quité mis manos de él y empecé a alejarme.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó detrás de mí.

-Ya he terminado de discutir contigo. Voy a comer tu comida si pago por mi parte. Ese es el trato, sólo estaré de acuerdo con eso. Así que lo tomas o lo dejas.

Gruñó.- Está bien. Págame.

Lo miré de nuevo.- Voy a ir a desempacar. Luego tomare un baño en esa gran bañera y luego no lo sé. No tengo planes hasta la noche.

Frunció el ceño.- ¿Con quién?

-Rei.- contesté.

-¿Rei? ¿La chica del carrito con la que se junta Nicolas?

-Corrección. La chica del carrito que Nicolas utiliza para perder el tiempo. Ella es inteligente y está superando eso. Esta noche vamos a un bar de música country a buscar chicos normales.

No esperé a que me respondiera. Corrí hacia las escaleras y las subí corriendo. Una vez que llegué a mi nueva habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y suspiré con alivio.


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Podía no tener la ropa adecuada para las fiestas de Darien, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ir a un bar de música country. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que usé mi falda de jean azul. Era más corta de lo que recordaba, pero seguía quedándome bien. Especialmente con mis botas.

Darien se había ido esta mañana mientras yo tomaba un baño y no ha regresado desde entonces. Me pregunté si mi habitación estaba fuera de los límites de sus amigos si tenía una fiesta. No me agradaba la idea de extraños teniendo sexo sobre mi cama. En realidad, no me gustaba la idea de extraños teniendo sexo en la cama donde se suponía que yo dormía. Quise preguntarle pero no estaba segura sobre cómo encarar algo así.

Marcharme antes de que regresara significa que no sabría qué esperar. ¿Debería planear lavar mis sabanas cuando volviera a casa? La idea me hizo estremecer. Cuando mi pie golpeó el último escalón de la puerta del frente, la puerta se abrió y Darien entró. Cuando sus ojos me encontraron se quedó paralizado y lentamente asimiló mi apariencia. No estaba vestida para impresionar a sus amigos, pero había otro tipo de público afuera del que podría conseguir un poco de atención.

-Maldición.- murmuró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No me moví. Intenté resolvercómo insinuar la cosa de extraños teniendo sexo sobre mi cama.

-Tú, uh, ¿usarás eso para salir a la discoteca?- preguntó.

-Iré a un bar de música country. Estoy bastante segura que es una cosa completamente diferente.- Lo corregí.

Darien pasó sus manos sobre su corto cabello y dejó salir un suspiro que sonó tanto frustado como divertido. Si estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus chistes acerca de mi ropa, le arrojaría una bota.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes esta noche? Nunca he estado en un bar de ese estilo.

_¿Qué? _¿Acabo de escucharlo correctamente?

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunté en confusión.

Darien asintió y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo una vez más.- Sí, eso quiero.

Supongo que podría ir también. Si éramos amigos, entonces deberíamos ser capaces de salir juntos.

-Está bien. Si realmente quieres ir. Sin embargo, necesitamos irnos en diez minutos. Rei está esperando que la recoja.

-Puedo estar listo en cinco.- dijo, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo hacia arriba.

Eso no era completamente lo que había esperado. Extraño giro de acontecimientos.

Siete minutos después, Darien bajó las escaleras y vestía un par de jeans ceñidos y una playera negra ajustada que tenía Slacker Demon escrito en la parte del frente con una impresión blanca gótica. El emblema que tenía en su hombro también se apreciaba. El anillo plateado estaba de nuevo en su mano, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, tenía un par de aretes de argolla en su oreja. Parecía más el hijo de una estrella de rock de lo que nunca lo ha sido. Sus negras pestañas risadas hacían parecer como si estuviera usando delineador y eso solamente aumentaba su atractivo.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron su camino hasta su rostro, sacó la lengua para mostrar su piercing de plata y me guiñó.- Me imagine que si voy a un bar sureño con chicos en botas y sombreros vaqueros, necesito permanecer fiel a mis raíces. El Rock and Roll está en mi sangre. No puedo fingir encajar en ningún otro lugar.

Me reí mientras él me sonreía.- Esta noche estarás incomodo y como yo me siento en tus fiestas. Esto será divertido. Vamos, engendro del rock.- bromeé y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Darien la abrió y retrocedió, así yo pude salir. El chico podía ser tan extraño cuando quería.- Dado a que tu amiga viene con nosotros, ¿por qué no tomamos uno de mis autos mejor? Estaríamos más comodos que en tu camioneta.

Me detuve y lo miré en respuesta.- Pero encajamos mejor si vamos en mi camioneta.

Darien sacó un pequeño control remoto y una de las puertas de su cuatro garajes se abrió. Un Ranger Rover negro con llantas metálicas y un trabajo perfectamente reliciente de pintura quedó en el centro de la atención. No podía estar en desacuerdo con él. Estaríamos mucho más comodos en ese vehículo.

-Eso es ciertamente impresionante.- respondí.

-¿Eso significa que podemos tomar el mío? No me emociona compartir asiento con Rei. A la chica le gusta tocar las cosas sin permiso.- dijo Darien.

Sonreí.- Sí, le gusta. Es un poco coqueta, ¿verdad?

Darien arqueó una ceja.- Coqueta se queda corto.

-Bien. Seguro. Usaremos el auto de Darien Chiba si tanto insiste.

Darien me lanzó una mirada arrogante y se dirigió hacia el garaje. Lo seguí de cerca.

Abrió la puerta para mí, lo cual fue dulce pero hizo sentir más como una cita. No lo necesitaba confundiendome más. Tenía firmemente claro que eramos sólo amigos. Debía jugar el juego correcto.- ¿Abres la puerta de todas tus amigas?- le pregunté, de pie y mirándolo. Quería que notara el error que cometía.

Su tranquila sonrisa desaparecio y una expresión seria tomo su lugar.- No.- contesto, retrocediendo para dirigirse a la puerta del conductor. Me sentí como una completa idiota. Debí sólo haberle dicho gracias y pasarlo por alto. ¿Por qué tenia que ser quien le recuerde sus propias reglas?

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del Range Rover, Darien arrancó y condujo sin decir una palabra. Odié el silencio. Lo hacía incomodo.- Lo lamento. No quise ser grosera.

Darien dejó escapar un susíro y sus hombros se relajaron. Luego sacudió la cabeza.- No. Tienes razón. No tengo ninguna amiga, por lo tanto no soy bueno para equilibras lo que debo o no hacer.

-Así que, ¿abres las puertas para tus citas? Es algo muy caballeroso. Tu madre te crió bien.

Sentí una punzada de celos. Hay chicas ahí afuera que sonsiguen ese tipo de trato por parte de Drien. Aquellas con las que él quiere salir y ser más que amigos.

-En realidad, no. Yo... tú... pareces el tipo de chica que merece que le abran la puerta. Tuvo sentido en mi cabeza al momento. Pero comprendo tu punto. Si vamos a ser amigos, necesito dibujar una línea y permanecer detrás de ella.

Mi corazón se derritió un poco más.

-Gracias por abrirla para mí. Fue dulce.

Se encogió y no dijo nada más.

-Necesitamos recoger a Rei. Estará en la parte trasera de la oficina del campo de golf. Tenía que trabajor hoy. Se duchará y se vestirá allí.

Darien giró hacia el club de campo.- ¿Cómo se volvieron amigas tú y Rei?

-Trabajamos juntas un día. Creo que ambas necesitábamos una amiga. Es divertida y un espíritu libre. Todo lo que yo no.

Dejo escapar una risa.- Lo dices como si fuera una cosa mala. No quisieras ser como Rei. Confía en mí.

Tenía razón. No quería ser como Rei pero era divertido tenerla cerca.

Me senté en silencio mientras Darien se entretenía con el sisteme de estéreo que se veía muy caro y complicado. Conducimos la corta distancia desde su casa hasta el club de campo. _Lips on an Angel _por Hinder comenzó a sonar y me hizo sonreir. Casi esperé escuchar algo de Slacker Demon.

Cuando el Range Rover se detuvo frente a la oficina, abrí mi puerta y salí. Rei no estaría buscando este vehículo. Estaría esperando mi camioneta.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y ella se paseó en un par de diminutos shorts de cuero rojos, un top de cuello halter y unas botas blancas de cuero hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en uno de los coches de Darien?- preguntó, sonriendo.

-Viene con nosotras. Darien quiso ir con nosotras al bar, también. Así que...- Me fui callando y miré hacia el Range Rover.

-Esto limitara tus oportunidades de ligar. Sólo digo.- dijo Rei mientras bajaba las escaleras y le daba en rápido vistazo a mi atuendo.- O no. Luces caliente. Quiero decir, sé que eres hermosa pero luces realmente caliente con eso. Quiero una botas vaqueras para mí. ¿De dónde sacaste esas?

Su elogio fue agradable. No he tenido amigas en largo tiempo. Cuando Serenity fue asesinada, las chicas que habían sido cercanas a nosotras desaparecieron de mi vida. Era como si no pudieran estar cerca de mí sin recordarla. Seiya se había convertido en mi único amigo.

-Gracias, y por lo de las botas, las conseguí en navidad dos años atrás por parte de mi mamá. Eran suyas. Las he amado desde que las compró y después de que se puso, después... después de que se enfermó... me las dio a mí.

Rei frunció el ceño.- ¿Tu mamá se enfermó?

No estaba de humor para hablar de esas cosas esta noche. Asentí y forcé una sonrisa.- Sip. Pero esa es otra historia. Vamos a buscar a nuestros vaqueros.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta de mi lado del Range Rover.- Te dejaré ir adelante porque tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que es donde el conductor te quiere.

No tuve tiempo para responder antes de que Rei saltara al Range Rover y cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Entré y sonreí hacia Darien, quien me miraba fijamente.- Es hora de buscar nuestro vaquero interior.- le dije.


	15. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Rei le dio la dirección a Darien de su bar favorito. Estaba a cuarenta minutos de Rosemary. No fue exactamente sorprendente. El único entretenimiento en Rosemary era el club de campo y no era nada parecido a donde estábamos yendo. El bar era grande y estaba completamente hecho de lo que parecían tablones de madera. Aparentemente, era famoso. Probablemente porque no había muchos de estos lugares en la zona. Señales brillantes y fluorescentes de cerveza adornaban las paredes exteriores e interiores. La canción "Gun Powder and Lead" de Miranda Lambert bombeaba en el estéreo cuando entramos.

-Tendrán música en vivo en unos treinta minutos. Es el mejor momento para bailar. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para encontrar un buen lugar y beber algunos tragos de tequila.- gritó Rei por encima del ruido.

Nunca había tomado tequila. Nunca había tomado ni siquiera una cerveza. Esta noche iba a cambiar. Iba a ser libre. Disfrutar la noche. Darien se movió detrás de mí y su mano se asentó en mi espalda. Esa no era una posición amistosa... ¿o sí?

Decidí no corregirlo ya que tendría que gritar a través de la música. Darien nos llevó hasta una cabina vacía que estaba lejos de la pista de baile. Dió un paso atrás y me deslicé dentro. Rei se deslizó por encima de mí y Darien se sentó a mi lado.

Rei le hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- preguntó Darien, inclinándose en mi oído para no gritar.

-No estoy segura.- respondí, mirando a Rei por orientación.- ¿Qué puedo beber?

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron y luego se río.- ¿Nunca has bebido antes?

Negué con la cabeza.- No soy lo suficiente mayor para comprar mi propio alcohol, ¿y tú?

Ella aplaudió.- Esto será muy divertido. Y sí, tengo veintiuno o por lo menos eso dice mi identificación.- Posó sus ojos en Darien.- Debes dejarla salir. La voy a llevar al bar.

Darien no se movió. Luego me miró.- ¿Nunca has bebido alcohol?

-Nop. Pero pretendo remediar eso esta noche.- le aseguré.

-Entonces, necesitas ir lento. No tendrás una tolerancia muy alta.- Extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de una camarera.- Necesitas un menú.

Rei puso las manos en sus caderas.- ¿Por qué vas a ordenar comida? Vinimos aquí para beber y bailar con vaqueros. No a comer.

Darien giró su cabeza, no podía ver su cara peo noté que sus hombros se pusieron rígidos.- Ella nunca ha tomado antes. Necesita comer primero o vomitara sus tripas en dos horas más.

_Oh. No quiero vomitar. No, en absoluto._

Rei rodó los ojos y agitó la mano delante de su cara como si Darien fuera un idiota.- Como se, papá Darien. Voy a buscarme algo de beber y le traeré algo a ella, también. Así que aliméntala rápido.

La camarera regresó con un menú antes de que Rei terminara de hablar. Darien lo tomó y lo abrió.- Escoge algo. No importa lo que la diva borracha diga, necesitas comer primero.

Asentí. No quería enfermarme.

-Las papas fritas con queso se ven bien.

Darien sostuvó el menú y la camarera vovío corriendo.

-Papas fritas con queso. Dos órdenes y un vaso grande de agua.

Una vez que la camarera asintió y se alejó, Darien se echó hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza para mirarme.- Así que estás es un bar country. ¿Es lo que esperabas que fuera? Porque si soy honesto, la música es dolorosa.

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros y miré alrededor. Había tipos con sombreros vaqueros, pero también había hombres normales. Algunos tenían grandes hebillas en el cinturón y la mayoría veía como gente de mi cuidad natal.

-Acabo de llegar y no he bebido ni bailado todavía, así que te diré después de que suceda.

Darien sonrió.- ¿Quieres bailar?

Quería bailar pero no con él. Sabía lo fácil que me olvidaría de que era sólo un amigo.- Sí, quiero. Pero necesito una inyección de coraje primero, y necesito que alguien me lo pida.

-Pensé que te había preguntado.- contestó.

Pusé los codos en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla en mi mano.- ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

Suspiró.- Probablemente no.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Dos platos de papas fritas con queso se deslizaron delante de nosotros y una taza de agua con hielo se estableció en frente de Darien. La comida se veía sorprendentemente buena. No me di cuenta que tenía tanta hambre. Tenía que segui el ritmo de cuánto estaba gastando. Esto era siete dólares. No iba a gastar más de veinte dólares esta noche. Eso podría significar que sólo tomaría una bebida, pero Darien dijo que primero necesitaba comer así que voy a comer.

Tomé una papa frita cubierta de queso y le di un mordisco.

-Esto es mejor que los sandwiches con mantequilla de maní, ¿no?- preguntó Darien con una sonrisa burlona. Asentí y tomé otra papa frita.

Rei se deslizó en el otro lado con dos bebidas en pequeños vasos. Eran amarillos.- Pensé que deberías empezar con algo fácil. El tequila era una bebida de chicas grandes. No estás lista aún. Este es un caramelo de limón. Es dulce y delicioso.

-Come más papas fritas primero.- La interrumpió Darien.

Tomé otra papa frita y la comí rápidamente seguida de otra. Luego agarré el caramelo de limón.- Bien, estoy lista.- le dije a rei y ella tomó el suyo y sonrió. Vi como se lo llevó a los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego hice lo mismo.

Estaba realmente bueno. Sólo una pequeña quemadura en mi garganta. Me gustaba el limón. Puse el vaso vacío y sonreí por encima de Darien, quien me estaba observando.

-Come.- replicó.

Traté de no reírme de él, pero no pude evitarlo. Me reí. Él hacía el ridículo.

Tomé otro bocado de papas fritas y Rei se acercó y tomó unas cuantas.

-Me encontre algunos chicos en el bar. Te señalé y nos han estado viendo desde que llegamos. ¿Estás lista para hacer nuevos amigos?

Darien se movió un poco más cerca de mí y su calor y la calidez de mi estómago me dieron ganas de quedarme aquí con mi... amigo. Razón por la cual tenía que levantarme.

Asentí.

-Déjala ir, Darien. Puedes mantener la cabina caliente en caso de que regresemos.- dijo Rei.

Darien no se movió de inmediato y comencé a pensar que la iba a ignorar o que me haría comer un poco más. Por último, se deslizó y se levantó. Quería decirle algo. Alguna cosa que lo hiciera sonreír y dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero no sabía qué.

-Ten cuidado. Estaré aquí por si me necesitas.- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba. Sólo asentí. Mi pecho se apretó y quise arrastrarme de nuevo a la mesa con él.

-Vamos, Serena. Es tiempo de conseguir bebidas gratis y hombres. Eres la compañera más sexy que he tenido. Esto deberá ser divertido. Sólo que no le digas a los chicos que tienes diecinueve. Diles a todos que tienes veintiuno.

-Bien.

Rei me llevó hacia dos hombre que estaban obviamente mirándonos. Uno era alto, de pelo largo y rubio escondido detrás de las orejas. Parecía que no se había afeitado en varios días y por debajo de su camisa de franela se ajustaba un musculoso cuerpo que se veía impresionante. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, luego en Rei, y luego otra vez en mí. No había tomado la decisión todavía.

El otro tenía el pelo castaño corto con un par de rizos y una hermosa mirada azul. Del tipo azul claro que te hacía suspirar. Su camiseta blanca no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y su amplio pecho era agradable a la vista. Tenía un cuello azul. Reconocía una camisa Wranglers en cualquier lugar y a él le quedaban bien. Sus ojos estaban en mí. No se movieron o cambiaron. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios y decidí que no sería malo después de todo.

-Chicos, ella es Serena. La alejé de su hermano y ahora necesita un trago.

El de cabello oscuro se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.- Neflyte. Es un placer conocerte, Serena.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya y la sacudí.- Es un placer conocerte también, Neflyte.

-¿Puedo conseguirte un trago?- preguntó tenía una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro.

-Quiere un caramelo de limón. Es lo suyo.- dijo Rei a mi lado.

-Hola, Serena, soy Malachite.- dijo el rubio, tendiéndome la mano y estrechándola.

-Hola, Malachite.

-Bueno, chicos, no vamos a pelear. Somos dos. Enfríate, Malachite. La inocencia de ella puede gustarte.- dijo Rei en un tono molesto.- Baila conmigo y te mostraré como las niñas traviesas pueden gustarte.

Rei ahora tenía la atención de Malachite por completo. Cubrí mi boca para evitar reírme. Era buena. Rei me guiñó un ojos y se llevó a Malachite a la pista de baile.

-Que amiga tienes. Se estaba ofreciendo para quedarse con ambos. L e expliqué que no me gustaba ese tipo de cosas y te señaló. Todo lo que vi fue tu cabello rubio y estuve intrigado.- dijo Neflyte, entregándome un caramelo de limón.

-Gracias. Y sí, Rei es muy divertida. Ella me trajo esta noche. Esta es mi primera vez en un lugar así.

Neflyte asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Darien. Una rubia de piernas largas estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa. Miré como su dedo corrió a lo largo de su muslo. Seguro que no le tomará mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué tu hermano salió contigo esta noche?

La pregunta de Neflyte me recordó por qué estaba aquí y aparté mis ojos de Darien y las piernas de la chica.- Umm, uh... quería conocer el lugar también.

Puse el vaso en mis labios y lo bebí rápidamente.

-Podemos... Quiero decir, ¿quieres bailar?- pregunté cuando puse el vaso sobre la barra.

Neflyte se levantó para llevarme a la pista de baile. Rei ya estaba apretando su cuerdo con el de Malachite de una manera que no debería ser legal en público. No iba a bailar así. Esperaba que Neflyte no esperara lo mismo.

Neflyte tomó mis manos y las puso alreedor de su cuello antes de deslizar sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y acercarme a él. Esto era agradable. Más o menos. La música era lenta y sexy. No exactamente algo que quisiera bailar con un desconocido.

-¿Vives por aquí? No te he visto por aquí antes.- dijo, bajando la cabeza a mi oído para poder escucharme.

Negué con la cabeza.- Vivo a unos cuarenta minutos y me acabo de mudar aquí. Soy de Alabama.

Sonrió.- Eso explica el acento sureño en tu voz. Sé que es más grueso en los habitantes de esa zona.

La mano de Neflyte se deslizó más abajo por mi cintura hasta que sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de la curva de mi trasero. Eso me preocupa un poco.

-¿Estás en la universidad?- preguntó, deslizando su mano un centímetro más abajo.

Negué.- No. Yo... uh... trabajo.

Busqué en la multitud a Rei y no la encontré por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se fue? Por mucho que lo odiara, miré en la mesa para ver si Darien seguí allí. La rubia estaba en la mesa con él. Parecía que sus labios estaban sobre ella.

La mano de Neflyte se deslizó más y ahuecó mi trasero completamente.- Maldición, chica, tu cuerpo es increíble.- murmuró en mi oído.

_Alerta roja. Necesito ayuda._

Espera. ¿Desde cuándo necesito ayuda? No había confiado en alguien en años. No tenía necesidad de empezar a buscar ayuda ahora. Puse ambas manos en el pecho de Neflyte y lo empujé.- Necesito algo de aire y no me gusta que hombres extraños toquen mi trasero.- le informé y me giré para dirigirme a la salida. No quería volver a la mesa y ver a Darie besarse con otra chica y tampoco quería encontrar otra pareja para bailar. Necesito aire fresco.

Al salir a la oscuridad, tomé una respiración profunda y me apoyé contra la pared del edificio. Quizás no estaba hecha para este tipo de cosas. O quizás era muy pronto. De cualquier manera, necesitaba un respiro y un nuevo compañero de baile. Neflyte no iba a funcionar.


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

-¿Serena?- El tono preocupado de Darien me sorprendió, abrí mis ojos y me esforcé por verlo caminar hacia mí en la oscuridad.

-¿Sí?- le contesté.

-No podía encontrarte. ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? Aquí no es seguro.

Ya había tenido suficiente con su rol de hermano mayor. Podía cuidarme yo misma. Él tenía que retroceder.- Estoy bien. Vuelve adentro y continúa con tu sesión de besos en nuestra mesa.- La amargura en mi voz era evidente. No podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?- Repitió, lentamente dio otro paso hacia mí.

-Porque quiero.- respondí con la misma lentitud, mirándolo.

-La fiesta es adentro. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Ir a un bar con hombres y bebidas? Te lo estás perdiendo aquí afuera.

-Aléjate, Darien.

Darien dio un paso más hacia mí, dejando sólo unos centímetros entre nosotros.- No. Quiero saber que pasó.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y puse ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujé tan fuerte como pude. Apenas se tambaleó hacia atrás.- ¿Quieres saber qué paso? TÚ pasaste, Darien. Eso es lo que pasó.- Me apresuré a su lado y caminé hacia el oscuro estacionamiento.

Una fuerte mano se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo deteniéndome y tiré confuerza tratando de liberarme, pero no sirvió de nada. Darien tenía un firme agarre de mí y no iba a dejarme ir.

-¿Qué significa eso, Serena?- preguntó, tirándome contra su pecho.

Me retorcí contra él, luchando con el impulso de gritar. Odiaba la forma en que su olor hacía que mi corazón se acelerará y mi cuerpo latiera a toda prisa.

Necesitaba que se mantuviera a distancia. No que me frotara su delicioso y cálido cuerpo en todas partes.

-Déjame. Ir.- Espeté.

-No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema.- respondió enojado.

Me retorcí en sus brazos pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Esto era ridículo. No quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Esa comprensión me hizo querer decírselo. Sabiendo que lo que iba a decirle lo molestaría. Estropeando toda su idea de ser amigos.

-No me gusta verte tocar a otras mujeres. Odio cuando otros hombres agarran mi culo. Quiero que seas tú quien me toca allí. Quien desea tocarme ahí. Pero no lo haces y tengo que lidiar con eso. Ahora, ¡déjame ir!- Me liberé y corrí a su Range Rover. Me podría esconder allí hasta que estuviera listo para llevarme a casa.

Las lágrimas picaban mis ojos y corrí con más fuerza. Cuando llegué a su vehículo, caminé a un lado y me apoyé contra él cerrando mis ojos. Acababa de decirle Darien que quería que me tocara el culo. ¿Qué tan estúpida podría ser? Me había dado mi propia habitación. Ofreció dejarme quedar allí hasta que mi papá llegara a casa, así podría ahorrar dinero, y acabo de darle muchas razones para echarme.

El seguro del Range Rover hizo clic y abrí mis ojos para ver a Darien derigiéndose a mí. Iba a llevarme a casa y echarme. Se detuvo a mi lado y abrió de golpe la puerta de atrás. Me decía que subiera al auto. Qué humillante.

-Entra o te meteré.- gruñó.

Subí en el asiento de atrás antes de que pudiera tirarme dentro. Pero no cerró la puerta trás de mí. En vez de eso, se subió detrás de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunté, justo antes de que me presionara contra el asiento y cubriera mi boca con la suya. Me abrí a él con una probada de su lengua. El golpe del metal en mi boca era excitante. Esta noche su sabor a menta, no estaba mezclado con algo más. Podría saborearlo por horas y nunca aburrirme.

Sus manos encontraron mis caderas y me movió hasta que una pirna estuvo arriba, sobre el asiento con mi rodilla doblada, y mi otra pierna aún seguía en el suelo. Me extendió abierta y luego se colocó entre mí. Su boca dejó la mía y dejó un rastro de besos hembrientos por mi cuello. Dio un pequeño mordisco en mi hombro desnudo causando que una oleada de excitación me atravesara.

Sus manos encontraron el dobladillo de mi blusa.- Quítatela.- dijo mientras la levantaba sobre mi cabeza y luego la tiró en el asiento delantero sin apartar sus ojos de mi pecho.- Quiero que te quites todo, dulce Serena.- Llegó a mi espalda con una mano y desabrochó mi sujetador en menos de un segundo. Lo bajó por mis brazos antes de lanzarlo en el asiento delantero con mi blusa.

-Esto es por lo que traté de mantenerme alejado. Esto, Serena. No voy a ser capaz de detenerlo. No ahora.- Bajó la cabeza y tiró de un pezón con su boca. Lo chupó con fuerza y una explosió estalló entre mis piernas. Grité, agarrando sus hombros y soteniéndome.

Vi cómo sacó la lengua y pasó la barra de metal sobre mi piel. Era la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto.- Sabes a caramelo. Las chicas no deberían saber tan dulce. Es peligroso.- susurró contra mi piel y rozó su nariz sobre mi escote mientras inhalaba con fuerza.- Y hueles increíble.

Sus labios de nuevo estaban en los míos mientras una de sus grandes manos cubrían mi pecho, frotándolo suavemente y luego tirando de mi pezón. Yo quería sentir más. Pasé mis manos por su pecho y las deslicé por debajo de su camisa. Había visto su pecho lo suficiente como para saber exactamente cómo lucía. Ahora quería saber cómo se sentía debajo de mis manos. La cálida piel que cubría sus fuertes músculos era suave. Pasé mis dedos sobre cada ondulación en su estómago y memoricé la sensación. No tenía promesa de que esto sería más que un evento de una sola vez y lo quería todo.

Darien se sacó la camisa, tirándola a un lado luego volvió a devorar mis labios con los suyos. Me arqueé más cerca de él. Nunca había estado sin camisa con un chico. Quería sentir su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Parecía saber lo que quería y me envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y tirándome contra él. La humedad de su boca había dejado mi pecho frió, pero el calor de su piel era impactante.

Grité y lo acerqué más, con miedo de que se alejara de mí. Tenía lo que había querido desde que lo había visto afuera en el pórtico con aquella chica. Era yo entre cuyas piernas estaba ahora. Esta era mi fantasía.

-Dulce Serena.- susurró, tirando de mi labio inferior con su boca y chupándolo.

Me moví debajo de él en un intento de tener su dureza presionada entre mis piernas. Estaba paltitando y quería sentir su erección contra mí. Darien deslizó su mano hacia abajo para acariciar mi rodilla y luego la subió hacia el interior de mi muslo. Dejé que mi pierna se abriera aún más, necesitando que se acercara más. El dolor crecía y la idea de su mano estando cerca de mi dolorosa necesidad me mareaba.

En el momento que su dedo recorrió la entrepierna de mis bragas de seda me sacudí y dejé escapar un gemido.- Tranquila. Sólo quiero ver si aquí abajo es tan jodidamente dulce como el resto de ti.- dijo Darien con voz ronca. Traté de asentir pero no podía hacer nada más que recordar respirar. Miré fijamente a los ojos plateados de Darien mientras adquirían un brillo ahumado. No apartó la mirada de mí mientras su dedo se deslizaba dentro de los bordes de encaje de mis bragas.

-Darien.- suspiré, apretando sus hombros y sosteniendo su mirada.

-Shhh, está bien.- respondió. No estaba asustada. Él intentaba calmar mi temor, pero no había ninguno. La excitación y la necesidad eran demasiado. Necesitaba que se diera prisa. Algo crecía dentro de mí y necesitaba alcanzarlo. El dolor punzante estaba creciendo.

Darien enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y dejó escapar un profundo y largo suspiro.- Esto es jodidamente difícil.- gimió. Comencé a abrir mi boca y rogarle que no se detuviera. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba esa liberación que sabía que venía.

Su dedo se deslizo sobre mi humedad y los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron mientras mi cuerpo se doblaba sin control. Luego su dedo se deslizó dentro. Lentamente. Me quedé inmóvil, temerosa de cómo se sentiría esto. El grosor de su dedo me alivió un poco más y quise tomar su mano y empujarla con fuerza. Esto era bueno. Demasiado bueno.

-Mierda. Madre del _maldito _infierno. Húmeda, caliente... tan jodidamente caliente. Y Jesús, estás tan apretada.- La respiración de Darien se había vuelto más pesada contra mi cuello mientras me decía cosas que sólo me excitaban más. Entre más picantes eran sus palabras más respondían mi cuerpo.

-Darien. Por favor.- supliqué, luchando contra la urgencia de tomar su mano y forzarlo a darme el alivio que palpitaba debajo de su toque.- Necesito...- No sabía lo que necesitaba. Sólo lo necesitaba.

Darien levantó su cabeza y pasó su nariz por mi cuello, luego presionó un beso en mi barbilla.- Sé lo que necesitas. Es sólo que no estoy seguro de que pueda menejar el verte teniéndolo. Me tienes excitado de muchas maneras, chica. Estoy tratando de ser un buen chico. No puedo perder el control en la parte trasera de un maldito auto.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía parar. No quería que fuera bueno. Lo quería dentro de mí. Ahora.- Por favor, no seas bueno. Por favor.- supliqué.

Darien dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.- Mierda, nena. Basta. Voy a explotar. Te daré tu liberación, pero cuando finalmente me entierre dentro de ti por primera vez no vas a estar tendida en la parte trasera de mi auto. Estarás en mi cama.

Su mano se movió antes de que pudiera responder y mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás de mi cabeza.- Eso es. Córrete para mí, dulce Serena. Córrete en mi mano y déjame sentirlo. Quiero verte.- Sus palabras me enviaron en espiral hacia el borde del risco que había estado tratando tan difíl mente de alcanzar.

-¡DARIENNNNNN!- Escuché el grito que salió de mí mientras iba cayendo en completa dicha. Sabía que estaba gritando por él, gritando su nombre y tal vez arañándolo, pero ya no podía controlarme. El éxtasis era demasiado.

-Ahhhh, sí. Eso es. Mierda, sí. Eres tan hermosa.- Escuché las palabras de Darien, pero se sentían tan lejos. Me sentía sin fuerzas y jadeaba en busca de aire cuando mis sentidos volvieron a mí.

Forcé mis párpados a abrirse, así podría ver si había herido a Darien con mi salvaje reacción a lo que sabía que era mi primer orgasmo. Había escuchado lo suficiente sobre ellos, pero nunca había sido capaz de provocarme uno. Claro que lo había intentado varias veces, pero no tenía la imaginació para hacerlo. Después de esta noche, tenía la sensación de que ese asunto no sería más un problema. Darien me había dado suficiente material para trabajar y él aún tenía sus vaqueros puestos.

Miré a Darien, quien me miraba fijamente con su dedo en su boca. Me tomó un momento registrar exactamente que dedo era ese. El jadeo de sorpresa después de mi comprensión sólo hizo reír a Darien mentras se lo sacaba de la boca y sonreía.- Tenía razón. Eres tan dulce en ese pequeño y caliente coño tuyo como lo eres en todas partes.

Si no estuviera tan cansada me habría sonrojado. Todo lo que pude hacer fue volver a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. Darien se rió más fuerte.- Oh, vamos, dulce Serena. Acabas de correrte toda salvaje y sexy sobre mi mano e incluso dejaste unas marcas de arañazos en mi espalda para probarlo. No te pongas tímida conmigo ahora. Porque, nena, antes de que termine la noche estarás desnuda en mi cama.

Lo miré fijamente, esperando haberlo oído correctamente. Yo quería más de esto. Mucho más.

-Déjame vestirte y luego iré a buscar a Rei para ver si necesita un aventón o si encontró a un vaquero que la lleve a casa.

Me estiré y luego logré asentir.- Está bien.

-Si no estuviera tan duro como una maldita roca ahora mismo, consideraría quedarme justo aquí y disfrutar de esa pequeña mirada satisfecha y somnolienta en tus ojos. Me gusta saber que la puse ahí. Pero necesito un poco más.


	17. POV'S Darien (2)

**CAPITULO 14**

**POV'S DARIEN**

-¿Serena?- llamé, cuando salí del bar para verla apoyada contra el edificio. Tenía los brazos cruzados defensivamente contra el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado allí, pero si el redneck aspirante a vaquero se había salido de la línea, iba a rasgar sus brazos.

-¿Sí?- respondió.

Hubo un momento de duda en su voz. ¿Estaba molesta conmigo?

-No te podía encontrar. ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? No es seguro.

-Estoy bien. Vuelve adentro y continúa con tu sesión de besos en nuestra mesa.- Estaba enojada. Eso estaba claro. Pero ¿estaba celosa?

-¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?- pregunté lentamente, dando otro paso hacia ella.

-Porque quiero.- replicó, disparando una furiosa mirada en mi dirección.

-La fiesta es adentro. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Ir a un bar con hombres y bebidas? Te lo estás perdiendo aquí afuera.- Traté de aligerar el ambiente. La expresión de su rostro dijo que no funcinaba.

-Aléjate, Darien.- espetó. Bueno mierda, se enojó conmigo. ¿Por esa chica?

Di otro paso hacia ella. No podía ver lo suficiente claro en la oscuridad.- No. Quiero saber que pasó.

Serena puso ambas manos sobre mi pecho y me empujó.- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? TÚ pasaste, Darien. Eso es lo que pasó.- Rayaba a un grito y luego se giró y empezó a caminar.

Extendí la mano y la agarré antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos. No la dejaría sola esta vez. Si estaba enojada conmigo, quería saber por qué.- ¿Qué significa eso, Serena?- pregunté, tirando de su espalda contra mi pecho.

Se retorció en mis brazos haciendo pequeños gruñidos frustrados.

-Déjame. Ir.- exigió.

Ni lo sueñes.- No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema.- contesté.

Comenzó a retorcerse y a luchar contra mí más duro, pero la sostuve con bastante facilidad. No quería hacerle daño, pero necesitaba entender lo que estaba mal. O yo la había enojado o lo hizo ese tipo.

-No me gusta verte tocar a otras mujeres. Odio cuando otros hombres agarran mi culo. Quiero que seas tú quien me toca allí. Quien desea tocarme ahí. Pero no lo haces y tengo que lidiar con eso. Ahora, ¡déjame ir!

No esperaba eso. Ella tomó ventaja del hecho de que acaba de sorprender el infierno en mí y se soltó de mi abrazo y luego se echó a correr. No estaba seguro de a dónde creía que iba sola en la oscuridad.

Quería que la tocara... allí. Mierda. Estaba hundido. No podía luchar contra esto. Lo necesitaba. Si quería salvarnos a ambos del dolor, me daría la vuelta y volvería a entrar. Pero, maldita sea, no podía encontrar la fuerza para luchar contra esta necesidad. Yo la quería. La quería tan jodidamente mal que estaba dispuesto a hacer este trabajo. Negarme yo mismo era una cosa, pero negar a Serena era un tema totalmente distinto.

No pensé en ello. No pude. Sólo actué por instinto.

Fui tras ella.

Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del Range Rover, hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo. La tocaría esta noche. Ahora mismo. Justo jodidamente ahora. Y era la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer. Para los dos, pero me importaba una mierda. Tomaría lo que quería. Lo que ella quería.

-Entra o te meto yo.- exigí. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock y trepó rápidamente al asiento trasero. Su pequeño y dulce culo se hallaba atrapado en el aire y mi pene se endureció al instante. Dios, ¿por qué la quería tanto? No debería hacer esto. Serena era la única persona que no podía tener. Era mi enemiga. Era enemiga de Mina. Pero... la había estado observando. No era como yo suponía. Estaba tan dentro de mi piel que no podía ver bien.

Subí tras ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó.

No le respondí. La presiné contra el asiento y tomé otra probada. La inocencia vertiendo fuera de ella era embriagadora. Era pura. No sólo con su cuerpo sino con sus pensamientos. No era rencorosa. No buscaba venganza. Confiaba en mí. Yo era el más grande imbécil del mundo.

Agarré sus caderas y la moví para que pudiera poner mis caderas entre sus piernas. Necesitaba la conexión. La calidez. Serena no luchó contra mí, sino que hizo exactamente lo que le pedí. Quería reclamarla. Completamente. Pero estaba equivocado. Demasiado se interponía entre nosotros. Cosas que ella nunca perdonaría. Cosas que nunca entendería. Frenético, alcancé el dobladillo de su camisa.

-Quítatela.- dije cuando la levanté por encima de su cabeza y luego la arrojé en el asiento delantero. La suave y perfecta piel de sus pechos se asomaba fuera de la parte superior del sujetador de encaje que llevaba. Tenía que verlo todo. Quería saborear todo.- Quiero que te quites todo, dulce Serena.- Alcancé el broche del sujetador y rápidamente lo desabroché, entonces deslicé el sujetador por sus brazos. Era hermosa. Sabía que lo sería. Pero viendo los pezones rosados duros contra su piel cremosa me di cuenta que no sería capaz de regresar.

-Esto es por lo que traté de mantenerme alejado. Esto, Serena. No voy a ser capaz de detenerlo. No ahora.


	18. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Darien no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que quería vestirme. Me abrochó el sujetador en la espalda y luego me dio un pequeño beso en el hombro antes de poner mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, mientras voy a encontrar a Rei. Tienes que ver tu muy contenta cara, y en serio es sexy. No quiero acabar en una pelea.

Más elogios. No estaba segura de que me acostumbrara a esto de su parte.

-Vine aquí con Rei porque estaba tratando de animarla a no dormir por ahí con chicos que nunca la verían por más que un momento de diversión. Entonces, viniste con nosotras y ahora aquí estoy, en el asiento trasero de tu coche. Siento que le debo una explicación.

Darien no respondió de inmediato. Me estudió un momento, pero no podía leer su expresión en la oscuridad.- Estoy tratando de decidir si querías decirlo para que sonara como si estuvieras haciendo lo que la animaste a no hacer.- Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre el mío y metió la mano en mi pelo.- Porque he tenido una probada y no estoy compartiendo. Esto no es sólo por diversión. Puede que sea un poco adicto.

Mi corazón se estrelló contra mis costillas y di un profundo suspiro. Vaya. Bien. Oh mí. Logré un movimiento de cabeza y Darien bajó la cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de pasar la punta de la lengua en el labio inferior.- Mmmm, sí. Quédate aquí. Voy a traer a Rei para que hable contigo.

Una vez más, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Darien se alejó de mí y estaba fuera de la puerta y caminando hacia el bar. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Se podría pensar que era adicto, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo me hacía sentir. Al menos él podía caminar. Nunca habría sido capaz de soportar estar sobre mis propios pies tan pronto.

Sentada con la espalda recta, acomodé mi falda y me deslicé a través de la puerta. Necesitaba salir y pasar al frente, pero todavía no estaba segura de que confiaba en mis piernas. ¿Era esto incluso normal? ¿Un chico debería ser capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera? Tal vez había algo mal en mí. No debería estar reaccionando a Darien de esta manera... ¿debería?

Este fue unos de esos momentos en los que realmente necesitaba una amiga. La única que tenía era Rei y estaba bastante segura de que no era la mejor persona para dar consejos cuando se trataba de chicos. Necesitaba a mi mamá.

El dolor se estableció cuando recordé y cerré los ojos para combatirlo. No podía dejar que la tristeza ganara en estos momentos.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Rei, sonriéndome.- Bueno, mírate. Haciéndolo con la cosa más caliente de Rosemary en la parte trasera de su Range Rover. Y pensaba que querías un hombre de cuello azul.- Sus palabras se fueron arrastrando un poco.

-Súbete, Rei, antes de que deje tu culo aquí afuera.- dijo Darien detrás suyo. Miré por encima del hombro. Parecía molesto.

-No me quiero ir. Me gusta Sammy, ¿o se llamaba Kelvin? No, espera, ¿qué paso con Malachite? Lo perdí... creo.- Rei divagaba mientras subía al asiento trasero.

-¿Quiénes son Sammy y Kelvin?- pregunté mientras ella agarraba el apoyo para la cabeza y luego caía hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Sammy está casado. Dijo que no lo estaba, pero lo está. Me di cuenta. Los casados siempre tienen el olor sobre ellos.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

La puerta de Rei se cerró y empecé a preguntarle más cuando la puerta se abrió a mi lado. Me giré para ver a Darien de pie, con la mano extendida para que la tomara.- No se trata de darle sentido a todo lo que dice. La encontré en el bar terminando una ronda de seis chupitos de tequila que el casado Sammy le había comprado. Está destrozada.

Esta noche no era exactamente lo que había esperado que fuera. Había pensado que los chicos de mi tierra natal serían diferentes. Tal vez tratarla con respeto. Pero luego ella llevaba pantalones cortos de cuero rojo. Puse la mano en la de Darien y él la apretó.- No hay necesidad de explicarle nada esta noche. No lo recordará por la mañana.

Probablemente tenía razón. Salí de la Rage Rover y me atrajo hacia su pecho antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.- Quiero saborear esos dulces labios, pero me voy a negar. Tenemos que llegar a su casa antes de que se enferme.- dijo Darien en un bajo susurro ronco.

Asentí con la cabeza. También quería que me besara, pero si Rei iba a estar enferma, entonces teníamos que llevarla a casa. Empecé a alejarme, pero sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor.- Pero lo que he dicho antes. Lo dije enserio. Te quiero en mi cama esta noche.

Una vez más, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. También quería estar en su cama. Puede ser que sea tan estúpida como Rei cuando se trataba de hombres, después de todo. Darien me llevó hasta el lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta para mí.- A la mierda lo de ser amigos.- murmuró, agarrando mi cintura para ayudarme a levantarme.

Sonriendo, lo vi caminar de regreso por la parte delantera de la Range Rover y subir.- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?- preguntó una vez que estuvo detrás del volante.

Me encogí de hombros.- "A la mierda lo de ser amigos." Me hizo reír.

Darien se rió y negó con la cabeza antes de arrancar la Range Rover y salir del estacionamiento ahora lleno.

-Sé algo que no sabes. Sí, lo sé. Sí, lo sé.- empezó a cantar Rei con voz cantarina. Me di la vuelta para mirarla. No senreía, pero un torpe gesto fue plasmado en su rostro.- Sé algo.- susurró en voz alta.

-Escuché eso.- respondí y miré por encima a Darien que no parecía divertido. No era un fan de Rei borracha.

-Es un gran secreto. Uno enorme... y lo sé. No debo, pero lo sé. Sé algo que tu no sabes. No lo sabes. No lo sabes.- comenzó a cantar de nuevo Rei.

Empecé a preguntarle qué era lo que sabía, pero Darien habló primero.- Es suficiente Rei.- La alerta de Darien fue clara. Incluso me estremecí con lo dura que sonó su voz.

Rei apretó los labios y actuó como si estuviera girando una llave y luego tirándola a la basura.

Me di la vuelta, preguntándome si sabía algo que necesitaba saber. Darien seguramente actuó como si ella lo hiciera. Parecía a punto de parar el coche y tirarla fuera.

Darien comenzó a jugar con la radio por un poco de música, así que decidí permanecer en silencio. Se molestó porque Rei sabía algo que no debía saber.

Tenía tantos secretos que lo rodeaban. Había cosas que se negaba a hablar. Estábamos atraídos el uno por el otro. Eso no quería decir que tenía que decirme todos sus secretos. ¿Lo hacía? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Pero una vez más, ¿estaba dispuesta a dar una parte de mí misma por alguien que no conozco realmente? Él era tan cerrado. ¿Sería capaz de hacer esto con él y no apegarnos? No estaba segura.

La mano de Darien se deslizó sobre la mía. Lo miré y él estaba observando la carretera, pero estaba pensando. Me hubiera gustado poder preguntarle. Pero todavía no estabamos ahí. Tal vez nunca lo estaríamos. ¿Debo darle mi virginidad a un hombre que estaría caminando fuera de mi vida pronto, sin esperanza de algo más?

-Ese fue el mejor momento, de siempre. Me gustan los muchachos de cuello azul. Son muy divertidos.- Dormida en el asiento trasero, Rei arrastró las palabras.- Deberías haber mirado alrededor por algunos más, Serena. Hubiera sido más inteligente por tu parte. Darien es una mala idea. Porque siempre habrá una Mina.

_¿Mina?_ Me giré para mirar hacia Rei. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Un suave ronquido escapó y sabía que cualquier explicación a ese comentario no estaría sucediendo esta noche. Al menos no de Rei.

Me volví a mirar hacia Darien cuya mano había dejado la mía y ahora estaba agarrando el volante con fuerza. Su mandíbula se apretó, también. ¿Cuál era el asunto con su hermana? Era su hermana, ¿verdad?

-¿Es Mina tu hermana?- pregunté, mirándolo para cualquier reacción. Simplemente asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Esto era lo que había recibido la última vez que lo llevé ahí. Completamente cerrado a mí.- Entonces, ¿qué significa lo que dijo Rei? ¿Cómo dormir juntos le afectaría a Mina?

El cuerpo de Darien se apretó. No respondió. Mi corazón se hundió. Ese secreto, fuera lo que fuera, nos impedía hacer algo más. Era muy importante para él, por lo tanto, era una señal de aviso para mí. Si no podía decirme algo que incluso Rei sabía, entonces teníamos un problema.

-Mina es mi hermana menor. No... No puedo hablar de ella contigo.- El modo en que dijo _contigo _hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Algo estaba mal aquí. Quería hacerle más preguntas, pero la tristeza y la perdída que se apoderó de mí cuando me di cuenta que no me dormiría en su cama esta noche o cualquier otra noche me detuvo. Esto me impedía acercarme demasiado a Darien. Nunca debí haber dejado que me tocara como lo hizo antes. No cuando podía tan fácilmente echarme a un lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a las oficinas. Darien bajó del Range Rover sin decir una palabra y despertó a Rei. Luego, la ayudó a entrar. Estaba cerrada, pero Rei tenía una llave. Murmuró algo acerca de pasar la noche aquí o su padre la mataría. No fui de ayuda. No tenía la energía. Sólo quería ir a la cama. Quería ir a mi cama debajo de las escaleras. No a la nueva y grande que esperaba por mí.

Cuando volvió al coche, todavía estaba en silencio. Traté de averiguar por qué iba a cerrarse como lo hizo sobre lo de Mina y lo que podían significar los comentarios de Rei, pero nada tenía sentido. Un par de minutos después entrabamos en el garaje para cuatro coches. Abrí la puerta y bajé tan pronto como se estacionó. No esperé por él cuando me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave, así que tuve que esperarlo para que viniera a desbloquearla.


	19. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Darien abrío la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que yo pudiera entrar. Entré y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Tu habiatación está arriba ahora.- dijo Darien, rompiendo el silencio.

Ya lo sabía. Mi mente solamente estaba en otra parte. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Darien no me siguió. Quería mirar atrás y ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero no pude.

-Traté de mantenerme lejos de ti.- Sus palabras sonaban oscuras. Me detuve y me volví para mirarlo. Estaba de pie en el primer escalón, observándome. La expresión de dolor en su rostro hizo que me doliera el corazón.- Esa primera noche, traté de deshacerme de ti. No porque no me gustaras.- Dejó escapar una dura risa amarga.- Sino porque lo sabía. Sabía que te meterías debajo de mi piel. Sabía que no sería capaz mantenerme alejado. Tal vez entonces te odié un poco a causa de la debilidad que sería capaz de encontrar en mí.

-¿Qué es lo que está tan mal de que te sientas atraído por mí?- pregunté, necesitando que al menos me contestara eso.

-Porque no sabes todo lo que puedo decirte. No puedo contarte los secretos de Mina. Son suyos. La amo, Serena. La he amado y pretegido toda mi vida. Es mi hermana pequeña. Es lo que hago. A pesar de que te quiero como no he querido ninguna otra cosa en mi vida, no puedo contarte los secretos de Mina.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba como si estuviera siendo arrancada de él. Mina era verdaderamente su hermana y entendía ese tipo de lealtad y amor. Había muerto por Serenity si pudiera. Sólo había sido quince minutos más joven que yo, pero habría hecho lo que ella necesitara que hiciese. Ningún hombre u otro sentimiento me habrían hecho traicionarla.

-Puedo entender eso. Está bien. No debería haber preguntado. Lo siento.- Estaba arrepentida. Me había entrometido en su vida y en la de su hermana.

Obviamente, lo que fuera que Rei sabía, no debería saberlo. Si Rei pensaba que la necesidad de Darien de proteger a su hermana sería un problema para nosotros, se equivocaba.

Darien cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró algo. Él estaba lidiando con algo. Tal vez esto había traído un mal recuerdo. Por mucho que me gustaría ir y abrazarlo, sabía que no era bienvenida en estos momentos. Había arruinado eso.

-Buenas noches, Darien.- dije y subí las escaleras. No miré atrás esta vez. Fui directamente a mi habitación.

**##########**

No había manera de confundir la hora por la mañana con estas ventanas. No sería necesario poner la alarma del reloj. El sol me había despertado una hora antes de que sonara mi alarma. Me duché y me vestí con facilidad ahora que tenía un cuarto de baño justo aquí y más habitación por la que moverme.

No estaba de humor para comer la comida de Darien esta mañana. Realmente no estaba de humor para comer, pero hoy tenía dos turnos de trabajo, así que necesitaba algo de comida. Me pasaría por la cafetería y conseguiría un poco de cafeína y una magdalena.

La falda corta de lino negra y la camisa blanca, que teníamos que usar como uniforme cuando servíamos en el comedor del club, teníamos que mantenerlas lavadas y planchadas bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Ayer había pasado un par de horas planchando las pocas que tenía aquí en casa.

Una vez más me puse las zapatillas, me dirigí escaleras abajo. Todavía oído niguna actividad en el piso de arriba hoy, así que sabía que Darien todavía no se había levantado. Por una vez, estaba agradecida por no tener que enfrentarlo. Ahora que había tenido tiempo de dormir, me avergonzaba por los acontecimientos de anoche.

No solo había dejado a Darien tocarme en sitios donde nadie me había tocado antes, después me di la vuelta y actúe como una zorra loca entrometida. Tenía que pedirle perdón, pero no estaba preparada para hacer eso ahora mismo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado detrás de mí y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Por lo menos, esta noche no estaría en casa hasta que hubiese anochecido. Sin tener que enfrentarme a Darien al menos por doce horas más.

Fiore ya estaba en la sala de personal con el delantal cuando llegué. Me dedicó una sonrisa y luego hizo un puchero con los labios.

-Uh, oh, parece que alguien tuvo una mala mañana.

No podía contarle a Fiore mis problemas. Él también conocía a estas personas. Tenía que mantener mis asuntos para mí misma.- No dormí bien.- contesté.

Fiore chasqueó la lengua.- Qué vergüenza. Dormir en una casa tan bella.

Asentí con la cabeza y me registré.- ¿Hoy estoy sola?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto. Tenías esto controlado después de seguirme dos horas. Deberías pasar con facilidad este día.

Me alegraba que alguien lo pensara. Tomé una libreta para las órdenes y un bolígrafo y los metí en el bolsillo de mi delantal negro.

-Hora del desayuno.- dijo Fiore con un guiño y abrió la puerta que daba al comedor.- Oh, parece que el jefe y sus amigos están el la mesa ocho. Por mucho que me gustaría ir a comerme con los ojos sus hermosos culos, te prefirirían a ti. Iré a atender a las mamás del tenis mañanero en la mesa diez. Dan buenas propinas.

Servirle a Andrew y sus amigos no era algo que quería hacer esta mañana. Pero no podía discutir con Fiore. Él tenía razón. Conseguiría mejores propinas de las mujeres. Lo amaban.

Me dirigí a su mesa. Andrew levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sonrió.- Te ves mucho mejor aquí.- dijo cuando me detuve enfrente de ellos.

-Gracias. Es mucho más fresco.- contesté.

-Serena ha ascendido. Voy a tener que comer más aquí.- dijo el chico con el pelo rubio rizado. Todavía no sabía su nombre.

-Esto podría ser bueno para el negocio.- coincidió Andrew.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Rei?- preguntó Nicolas con un ligero borde en su voz. Al parecer, mantenía el asunto de Rei contra mí. No me importaba. Era un alga en un estanque, en lo que a mí respecta.

-Nos la pasamos bien. ¿Qué puedo traerles para beber?- pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-Café, por favor.- intervino el rubio.

-Bien, entendido. Fuera de límites. Código de chicas y toda esa mierda. Quiero un zumo de naranja.- contestó Nicolas.

-Café para mí, también.- respondió Andrew.

-Volveré con sus bebidas.- contesté y me di la vuelta para ver dos mesas más con clientes. Fiore estaba sirviendo una de las mesas así que me dirigí a la otra. Me costó un segundo darme cuenta de quién estaba en esa mesa.

Mis pies dejaron de moverse mientras veía a Mina echar su pelo rubio fresa sobre el hombro y luego mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Miré atrás hacia Fiore, que estaba terminando los pedidos de bebidas de su segunda mesa. Tenía que hacer esto. Estaba siendo tonta. Era la hermana de Darien.

Forcé mis pies a moverse y me acerqué a su mesa. Estaba sentada con otra chica. Una que no había visto antes. Era tan glamorosa como Mina.

-Webster debe dejar trabajar aquí a cualquiera estos días. Tengo que decirle a Andrew que hable con su padre acerca de ser más selectivos con sus empleados.- dijo Mina arrastrando las palabras en una voz bastante alta.

Mi cara estaba caliente y sabía que me había sonrojado. Ahora sólo tenía que demostrar que podía salir de esto. Mina me odiaba por razones desconocidas. A menos claro que Darien le hubiese dicho que estaba husmeando en sus secretos. No sonaba como algo que Darien haría, pero ¿lo conozco muy bien? No.

-Buenos días, ¿qué puedo traerles para beber?- dije tan cortésmente como pude.

La otra chica se rio y bajó la cabeza. Mina me miró como si yo fuera algo repugnante.- No puedes traernos nada. Espero un camarero con más clase cuando vengo aquí a comer. Tú no lo harás.

Busqué a Fiore una vez más, pero él se había ido. Mina podría ser la hermana pequeña de Darien, pero era una perra importante. Si no necesitase tanto este trabajo, le diría que me besara el culo y me iría.

-¿Hay algún problema?- La voz de Andrew salió de detrás de mí. Por una vez en mi vida, me sentí aliviada por su presencia.

-Sí, lo hay. Contrataste basura blanca. Deshazte de ella. Pago demasiado para ser miembro de aquí como para tolerar esta clase de servicio.

¿Era porque vivía en casa de su hermano? ¿Odiaba a mi padre, también? No quería que me odiara. Si me odiara, Darien nunca se abriría a mí. Esa puerta estaba firmemente cerrada.

-Minako, nunca has pagado una sola vez para ser miembro de aquí. Estás aquí porque tu hermano lo permite. Serena es una de las mejores empleadas que hemos tenido y ningún otro miembro que pague se ha quejado. Desde luego, no tu hermano. Por lo tanto, esconde las garras, cariño, y sobreponte.- Andrew chasqueó los dedos y Fiore se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros. Debió haber salido durante el drama y yo lo había echado de menos.- Fiore, ¿podrías por favor servir a Mina y Viluy? Mina parece tener un problema con Serena y no quiero que Serena se vea obligada a atenderle.

Fiore asintió. Andrew me tomó del brazo y me llevó de vuelta a la cocina. Sabía que estábamos llamando la atención, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Estaba muy agradecida por alejarme de los curiosos y tener un respiro.

Una vez que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de mí, solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Sólo voy a decir esto una vez, Serena. La otra noche en casa de Darien me dejaste plantado. No tenía que preguntar por qué. Lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que Darien estaba desaparecido. Tú hiciste tu elección y yo retrocedí. Pero lo que pasó ahí adentro es sólo una pequeña muestra. La perra tiene veneno en las venas. Ella está amargada y enfadada, y cuando llegue el momento de elegir, Darien la elegirá a ella.

Me volví y miré a Andrew, sin estar segura de lo que quería decir. Andrew me sonrió con tristeza, entonces me soltó el brazo y volvió a entrar al comedor. Andrew también sabía el secreto. Tenía que saberlo. Esto me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Cuál era el gran problema?


	20. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Abrí de golpe la puerta de mi camioneta, encantada de terminar el día. Mis ojos se posaron en una pequeña caja negra sobre mi asiento con una nota adjunta. Estiré la mano y la recogí.

_Serena,_

_Es un teléfono. Necesitas uno. Hablé con tu papá y me dijo que lo consiguiera para ti. Es de él. Las llamadas y textos son ilimitados, así que úsalo cuanto desees._

_Darien._

¿Mi papá le había dicho a Darien que me diera un teléfono? ¿En serio? Abrí la caja y un iPhone blanco completo con un estuche durable estaba metido de forma segura en el interior. Lo saqué y lo estudié un momento. Presioné el pequeño botón redondo en la parte inferior y la pantalla se iluminó. Mi padre no me había dado un regalo desde el cumpleaños antes de que él se hubiera ido. Antes de que Serenity muriera. Nos había dado un juego de motos eléctricas y cascos.

Me subí a la camioneta y sostuve el teléfono en la mano. ¿Puedo llamar a mi padre en esto? Sería bueno que me explicara por qué él no estaba aquí. ¿Por qué me había enviado a un lugar donde yo no era deseada? ¿Conocía a Mina? Sin duda, habría sabido que no me aceptaría. Además, si ella era la hermana de Darien, entonces era mi hermanastra. ¿Por eso estaba tan enfadad? ¿Yo había crecido con menos dinero que ella? Dios, era cruel.

Pulsé en los contactos y vi que sólo tenía guardado tres números en mí teléfono. El primero era Rei, luego Reika, y luego Darien. Él había puesto su número aquí. Eso me sorprendió.

El teléfono comenzó a tocar una canción de _Slacker Demon_ que había oído en la radio antes, y el nombre de Darien apareció en la pantalla. Me estaba llamando.

-Hola.- dije, todavía insegura de qué pensar sobre esto.

-Veo que tienes el teléfono. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Darien.

-Sí, es muy bonito. Pero ¿por qué papá quiere que lo tenga?- Él no se había preocupado mucho de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera necesitado en los últimos años. Esto parecía trivial.

-Medida de seguridad. Todas las mujeres necesitan un teléfono. Especialmente las que conducen vehículos mayores que ellas. Podría descomponerse en cualquier momento.

-Tengo una pistola.- le recordé.

Él se rió entre dientes.- Sí, la tienes, impresionante. Sin embargo, un arma no puede remolcar tu carro.

Buen punto.

-¿Vas a venir a casa?- preguntó. La forma en que dijo "casa" como si su casa fuera también mi casa me hizo sentir cálida en el interior. Incluso si él no se hubiera referido a eso de esa manera.

-Sí, si te parece bien. Puedo ir a hacer otra cosa si necesitas que me quede lejos.

-No. Te quiero aquí. Cociné.

¿Había cocinado? ¿Para mí?- Oh. Bien. Bueno, voy a estar allí en unos minutos.

-Nos vemos pronto.- dijó, y la línea se cortó.

Aquí, él fue increíblemente extraño de nuevo.

**##########**

Cuando entré en la casa, el olor característico de condimento para tacos encontró a mi nariz. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Si esto era realmente comida mexicana casera, entonces iba a estar seriamente impresionada.

Darien estaba de espaldas cuando entré en la cocina. Estaba tarareando una canción, que no reconocí, reproduciéndose en el estéreo. Era más suave y más lenta de lo que normalmente él escuchaba. Una botella de _Corona_ estaba destapada en el bar con una rodaja de limón en el borde. Había arreglado muchas al igual que esa cuando trabajaba en el campo.

-Huele bien.- dije. Darien miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo es.- respondió, secándose las manos en la toalla junto a él. Agarró la _Corona_ y me la dió.- Aquí, bebe. Las enchiladas están casi terminadas. Tengo que voltear las quesadillas y necesitan unos minutos más. Debemos estar listos para comer pronto.

Puse la _Corona _en mis labios y bebí un pequeño sorbo. Sobre todo para el valor. Esto no era lo que esperaba para nuestro próximo encuentro. Darien era un rompecabezas que no podía imaginar.

-Espero que comas comida mexicana.- dijo mientras sacaba las enchiladas del horno. Darien Chiba no parecía alguien que perteneciera a la cocina. Pero maldita sea si no era sexy haciéndolo.

-Me encanta la comida mexicana.- aseguré.- Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada de que puedas cocinarla.

Darien me miró y guiñó un ojo.- Tengo toda una clase de talentos que volarían tu mente.

No tenía ninguna duda. Tomé un gran trago de la _Corona._

-Chica fácil. Tienes que comer algo. Cuando dije beber, no significaba que te la terminaras.

Asentí con la cabeza y me limpié la pequeña gota que se aferró a mi labio inferior. Darien me miraba fijamente. Esto hizo que mi mano temblara un poco.

Él apartó la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a sacar las quesadillas del sartén. La puso en una bandeja llena de tacos duros y blandos. Había incluso burritos. Había hecho un poco de todo.

-Todo lo demás ya está en la mesa. Agarra para mí una _Corona_ de la nevera, y sígueme.

Rápidamente hice lo que dijo y me apresuré después de Darien. No se detuvo en el comedor. En cambio, salió al pórtico trasero con vistas al océano. Dos lámparas de huracán estaban en el centro de la mesa para que púdieramos tener la luz de las velas sin que se apagaran.

-Siéntate. Voy a arreglar tu plato.- dijo, haciendo un gesto para que yo me sentara en el primer asiento al que llegamos. Aquí había sólo dos.

Me senté y Darien comenzó a repartir uno de todo en mi plato. Luego, puso la bandeja de comida abajo y colocó la servilleta a lado de mi plato en mi regazo. Tenía la boca tan cerca de mi oído que su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer.

-¿Puedo conseguirte otra bebida?- susurró al oído antes de pararse de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza. No sería capaz de beber si iba a hacer las cosas de esa manera. Mi corazón ya latía como loco. No podía digerir una cosa así.

Darien tomó su bebida y se sentó frente a mí. Vi como arreglaba su plato, luego sus ojos se alzaron a los míos.- Si no te gusta, no me lo digas. Mi ego no puede manejarlo.

Estaba segura de que nada de lo que hizo sabia mal. Sonreí y cogí el tenedor y el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo pequeño de la enchilada que había colocado en mi plato. No había manera de que pudiera comer todo esto, pero podría probar un poco de todo.

En el momento en que tocó mi lengua, me sorprendió. Era tan buena como cualquiera que había comido en un restaurante mexicano. Sonriendo, lo miré.- Es delicioso y no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

Darien puso un bocado en su boca y sonrió. Su ego nunca podría ser aplastado. Incluso podría tener que ser derrivado por algunas clavijas. Empecé a probar otras cosas y me encontré más hambrienta de lo que había pensado. Todo era tan bueno que no quería desperdiciar nada.

Después de mi cuarta probada de todo en el plato, sabía que tenía que parar. Tomé un sorbo de mi _Corona_ y me recosté en el asiento. Darien fue acabando su comida, también. Una vez que terminó, dejó la botella y sus ojos fueron serios. Oh, oh. Estábamos a punto de hablar de anoche. Había querido olvidar la noche anterior. Sobre todo porque esta noche había sido tan agradable.

-Lo siento, por cómo te trató Mina hoy.- dijo con una voz sincera de dolor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté y de repente me sentía incómoda.

-Andrew me llamó. Me advirtió que a Mina se le pediría que se fuera la próxima vez que fuese grosera con un empleado.

Andrew era un buen tipo. Él podría ser un demasiado a veces, pero era un buen jefe. Asentí con la cabeza.

-No debió haberte hablado de esa manera. He tenido una charla con ella. Me prometió que no volvería a suceder. Pero si lo hace, en otro lugar, entonces ven y dime, por favor.

Esta había sido una comida de disculpa por el mal comportamiento de su hermana menor, no una reparación de cerca entre nosotros. No estaba en una cita romántica que mi imaginación había podido inventar en mi cabeza. Esto fue solo Darien disculpándose por Mina.

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y tomé mi plato.- Gracias. Aprecio el gesto. Fue muy amable de tu parte. Te aseguro que no tengo la intención de hablar con Andrew si Mina es grosera conmigo en el futuro. Él acaba de pasar a ser testigo de primera mano hoy.- Agarre mi bebida.- La cena fue encantadora. Fue bueno tenerla después de un largo día de trabajo. Muchas gracias.- No hice contacto visual. Sólo quería alejarme de él.

Corriendo dentro, enjuagué mi plato y lo coloqué en el lavavajillas antes de enjuagar mi botella y colocarla en el contenedor de reciclaje.

-Serena.- dijo Darien a mi espalda y su cuerpo estaba allí de repente, enjaulándome. Tenía las manos a cada lado de la mesa y lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí y mirar hacia abajo, al fregadero delante de mí. Su duro cuerpo caliente rozó mi espalda y me mordí la lengua para no hacer un gemido. No dejaría que viera cómo me afectaba.

-Este no fue un intento de disculparme por Mina. Fue un intento de disculparme por mí. Siento lo de anoche. Me acosté en la cama toda la noche deseando estar allí, contigo. Deseando no haberte apartado. Alejo a la gente, Serena. Es un mecanismo de defensa para mí. Pero no quiero alejarte.

Caminar lejos de él y mantenerlo a una distancia era lo más inteligente por hacer. Darien no ha sido y nunca será el príncipe encantador de nadie. No podría dejarme pensar que él podría ser alguien quien me amaría y me apreciaría. Nunca sería ese chico para mí. Pero mi corazón se había vuelto un poco atado a él. Esto no quiere decir para siempre, pero por ahora quería que Darien fuera mi primera vez. No sería la última. Sólo sería una parada en el camino de la vida. Una parada que nunca podría olvidar o superar. Eso era lo que me asustaba más. No ser capaz de seguir adelante.

Alzó la mano y cepilló mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello y luego me dio un beso en la curva de mi hombro.- Por favor. Perdóname. Una oportunidad más, Serena. Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti.

Darien sería mi primera vez. Se sentía bien. Dentro de mí sabía que estaba destinado a ser el tipo que me enseñara sobre la vida. Incluso si el rompía mi corazón al final. Me giré en sus brazos y deslicé las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te perdono con una condición.- dije, mirando a sus ojos llenos de emoción que me hicieron esperar mucho más.

-Está bien.- dijo con cautela.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche. No más coqueteo. No más espera.

La expresión de preocupación desapareció al instante y se reemplazó con un brillo hambriento.- Diablos, sí.- gruñó y me jaló contra él.


	21. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Darien no empezó fácil. Su boca fue contundente y exigente. Me alegró. Era romántico. Era real. También llevaba su piercing en la lengua. No lo había notado antes, pero lo sentí. El toque de su lengua era malvado con esa cosa involucrada. Me gustó probar algo que sabía era inalcanzable.

Sus dos manos ahuecaron mi cara. Sus besos se ralentizaron y luego se echó hacia atrás sin soltar mi cara de entre sus manos.- Ven conmigo arriba. Quiero mostrarte mi habitación.- Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa-, y mi cama.

Asentí y Darien dejó caer sus manos de mi cara. Deslizó una de sus manos en la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos, luego apretó. Sin decir palabra, me llevó a las escaleras, jalándome suavemente en su prisa por llegar arriba. Una vez que llegamos al segundo piso, me presionó contra la pared y me besó furiosamente, mordiendo mis labios y acariciando mi lengua.

Se hizo hacia atrás y tomó una respiración profunda.- Un tramo más de escaleras.- dijo en una voz grave y me jaló hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Pasamos junto a mi habitación y se detuvo. Al principio, pensé que quería ir allí en su lugar, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a una estrecha puerta al final del pasillo. Me había preguntado si esa era la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. Sacó una llave para desbloquearla, luego abrió la puerta y me hizo señas para que fuera por delante.

La escalera era de dura madera como las otras, pero había paredes a ambos lados mientras subíamos los escalones.

Una vez que alcancé el último escalón, me quedé helada. La vista era impresionante. La luna destacaba el océano, dándole a la sala el fondo más fabuloso e imaginable.

-Es por esta habitación mamá tuvo que comprar esta casa. Incluso diez años más tarde supe que esta habitación era especial.- susurró Darien detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Es increíble.- Suspiré en voz baja. Sentía como si hablar demasiado alto fuera a arruinar el momento.

-Llamé a mi papá ese día y le dijé que había encontrado una casa en la que quería vivir. Él le traspasó a mi madre el dinero y ella lo compró. Amaba la ubicación, por lo que en esta casa pasamos nuestros veranos. Ella tiene una casa propia en Atlanta, pero prefiere aquí.

Estaba hablando de sí mismo. De su familia. Él lo estaba intentando. Mi corazón se derritió un poco más. Debía detenerlo antes de que se adentrara más en mi corazón. No quería salir lastimada cuando todo acabara y él se alejara. Pero quería saber más acerca de él.

-Yo nunca querría irme.- contesté con toda honestidad.

Darien besó mi oído suavemente.- Ah, pero no has visto mi cabaña en Vale o mi piso en Manhattan.

No, no lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, podía imaginarlo en esos lugares. Había mirado bastante televisión para saber cómo lucían. Este invierno puedo verlo en un rugiente fuego en una elaborada cabaña en las montañas, con nieve cubriendo el suelo afuera. O relajado en su apartamento con vistas a Manhattan. Tal vez sus ventanas veía el gran árbol de Navidad que siempre ponían cada año.

Darien me giró hacia la derecha hasta que estuve enfrente de una cama enorme. De sólido negro. La cama en sí y la colcha que la cubría. Hasta las almohadas eran negras.- Y esta es mi cama.- dijo, caminando hacia ella con las mano en las caderas. No iba a pensar en todas las chicas que habían estado aquí antes que yo. No lo haría. Cerré mis ojos y bloqueé totalmente el pensamiento.

-Serena, incluso si lo único que hacemos es besarnos o simplemente yacer allí y hablar, estoy bien con eso. Sólo te quería aquí. Cerca de mí.

Otra pequeña pulgada o dos se incrustó en mi corazón. Me giré y lo miré.- No pretendes eso. Te he visto en acción, Darien Chiba. No llevas a chicas a tu habitación y esperas hablar.- Traté de sonar burlona, pero mi voz se quebró cuando mencioné a las otras chicas.

Darien frunció el ceño.- No traigo chicas aquí en absoluto, Serena.

¿Qué? Sí lo hacía.

-La primera noche que llegué aquí dijiste que tu cama estaba llena.- le recordé.

Él sonrió.- Sí, porque yo estaba durmiendo en mí cama. No traigo chicas a mi habitación. No quiero sexo sin sentido contaminando este espacio. Me encanta estar aquí.

-La mañana siguiente, una chica todavía estaba aquí. Tú la habías dejado en la cama y ella vino buscandote en su ropa interior.

Darien deslizó una mano debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda.- La primera habitación a la derecha era la habitación de Taiki hasta que nuestros padres se divorciaron. La uso como mi habitación de soltero por ahora. En donde tomo a las chicas. Aquí no. Nunca aquí. Eres la primera.- Se detuvo y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.- Bueno, dejo a Mónica subir aquí una vez a la semana para limpiar, pero te prometo que no hay nada de metida de manos entre nosotros.

¿Significa eso que yo era diferente? ¿No era una de muchas? Dios, lo esperaba. No... no lo hacía. Tenía que controlarme. Él pronto me dejaría. Nuestro mundo no coincidía. Ni siquiera se acercaban el uno al otro.

-Bésame, por favor.- dije, poniéndome de puntillas y presionando mi boca contra la suya antes de que pudiera protestar o sugerir que habláramos otra vez. No quería hablar. Si hablábamos, querría más.

Darien me empujó haca atrás sobre su cama y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras su lengua se enredaba con la mía. Sus manos recorrieron los lados de mi cuerpo hasta que encontró mis rodillas. Tiró de mis piernas y se acomodó entre el espacio que había creado.

Quería sentir más de él. Agarré un puñado de su camisa y jalé. Él entendió la indirecta y rompió nuestro beso lo suficiente como para quitarla y lanzarla a un lado. Esta vez tenía espacio para explorarlo. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos y los duros bultos de sus bíceps. Moví mis manos en su pecho y pase mis dedos sobre sus abdominales, suspirando de placer ante la sensación de cada dura ondulación contra mis dedos. Deslizando mis manos, pasé mi pulgar sobre cada uno de sus duros pectorales y sentía sus pezones apretarse bajo mi tacto. ¡Oh Dios, eso fue sexy!

Darien se echo hacia atrás y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de mi uniforme casi frenéticamente. Cundo llegó al último botón, empujó hacia atrás y bajó mi sujetador hasta que ambos senos saltaron de las copas de encaje que los cubría.

Él sacó su lengua y la movió rápidamente a uno de mis pezones. Se trasladó al otro e hizo lo mismo antes de que bajara su cabeza y lo jalara dentro de su boca con un duro tirón.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo y, la dureza que había sentido rozando mi pierna, ahora estaba firmemente encajada entre mis piernas, presionando directamente sobre mi problema.- ¡AH!- exclamé, frotándome contra su dureza y necesitando sentir más de lo mismo.

Darien dejó salir mí pezón de su boca con un "pop" mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre mí y bajaba su cuerpo, dejándome una vez más sin la presión que necesitaba. Sus manos desabrocharon mi falda y comenzaron empujándola lentamente hacia abajo junto con mis bragas. Nunca apartó su mirada de mí.

Me levanté para permitirle bajarlos sobre mis caderas con facilidad. Darien se sentó sobre sus rodillas y dobló su dedo para que me sentara. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pidiera. Tan pronto como estuve sentada, terminó con el resto del camino al quitar mi camisa. Entonces, se deshizo de mi sujetador y lo tiró a un lado.

-Desnuda en mi cama es inclusó más increíblemente hermoso de lo que pensé que sería... y créeme que he pensado en ello. Mucho.

Se movió de nuevo sobre mí, enganchó sus brazos debajo de mis rodillas y se recostó abajo entre mis piernas. Pero todavía tenía sus pantalones. Los quería fuera... ¡AH!

Darien trasladó su cadera sobre mis piernas abiertas y se presionó justo donde lo necesitaba demasiado.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor!- Lo rasguñé, necesitándolo más cerca.

Darien bajó su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos para seguir el interior de cada uno de mis muslos mientras besaba mi ombligo y luego la parte superior de mi montículo. Necesitaba más cabello. Quería tirar de algo.

Sus ojos plateados se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos mientras su lengua se deslizaba hacia fuera y pasaba su piercing justo sobre mi clítoris. Grité su nombre y agarré un manojo de sabanas que también me mantenían en la cama. Sentí que podía dispararme al cielo por ventanas más grandes que la vida.

-Dios, eres dulce.- gruñó Darien cuando bajó su cabeza para poner su lengua en mí otra vez. Había oído hablar de esto. Sabía de ello, pero nunca imaginé que podía sentirse tan bien.

-Darien, por favor.- lloriquee.

Se detuvo sobre mí. La calidez de su aliento bañó el palpitar que había creado.- Por favor, ¿qué? Bebé, dime qué es lo que deseas.

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, apreté firmemente mis ojos. No podía decirle. No sabía cómo decirlo.

-Quiero oírte decirlo, Serena.- dijo Darien en un susurro entrangulado.

-Por favor, lámeme otra vez.- Me atragante.

-_¡Maldita sea!- _Darien maldijo antes de pasar su lengua por mis pliegues. Luego, tiró de mi hinchado clítoris en su boca y me envió a un espiral en el espacio. El mundo estalló en colores y mi respiración se detuvo mientras el placer recorrió mi cuerpo.

No fue hasta que descendí que me di cuenta que Darien me había dejado y estaba ahora desnudándose, luego se puso de nuevo sobre mí.

-El condón esta puesto. Tengo que estar dentro.- susurró Darien contra mi oído mientras extendía mis piernas abiertas con las manos y sentí la punta de su miembro penetrarme.

-Santa mierda, estás tan mojada. Va a ser difícil no caer derecho dentro de ti, voy a tratar de ir despacio. Te lo prometo.- Su voz era tensa y las venas de su cuello destacaron cuando presionó más en mí. Me estaba estirando, pero se sentía bien. El dolor que había esperado no estaba allí. Moví mi cuerpo abriendo más las piernas y Darien tragó saliva y se quedó helado.

-No te muevas. Por favor, bebé, no te muevas.- suplicó Darien, manteniéndose inmóvil. Entonces, él empujó aún más en mi estrechez antes de que el dolor me golpeara. Me tensé y lo mismo hizo Darien.- Eso es todo. Voy a hacerlo rápido, pero luego voy a para una vez que esté dentro y dejaré que te acostumbres a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me acerqué para sostenerme de sus brazos. Darien se retiró y luegos sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante con un duro empuje. Un caliente dolo me atravesó y grité, apretando sus brazos firmemente y aferrándome mientras la ola de dolor sacudía todo mi cuerpo.

Podía oír la respiración rápida y dura de Darien cuando él mismo se quedó muy quieto. No sabía exactamente cómo se sentía para un chico, pero sabía que no era fácil. Darien tenía algún tipo de dolor.

-Está bien. Estoy bien.- susurré mientras el dolor disminuía.

Darie abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban humeando.- ¿Estás segura? Porque, cariño, quiero moverme tan condenadamente mal.

Asentí con la cabeza y continué aferrándome a sus brazos en caso de que el dolor volviera cuando se moviera. Las caderas de Darien retrocedieron y sentí cómo salía de mí, luego empujó hacia adelante lentamente, llenándome de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo ningún dolor. Me sentía extendida y completa.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Darien cuando se quedó quieto de nuevo.

-No. Me gusta.- asegure.

Darien movió sus caderas hacia atrás otra vez y luego se hundió en mi, haciéndome gemir placer. Se sentía bien. Más que bien.

-¿Te gusta eso?- preguntó Darien con asombro.

-Sí. Se siente tan bien.

Darien cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido cuando empezó a moverse más rápido. Podía sentir mi cuerpo escalando más alto otra vez. ¿Es posible? ¿Puedo tener otro orgasmo tan pronto?

Todo lo que sabía era que quería más. Levanté mis caderas para reunirme con su empuje y pereció ponerlo frenético.

-Sí. Dios, eres increíble. Tan apretada. Serena eres tan jodidamente apretada.- dijo entre jadeos mientras se movía dentro de mí.

Levanté mis rodillas para poder envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empecé a temblar.- ¿Está cerca, nena?- preguntó con voz tensa.

-Creo.- respondí, sintiendo la construcción dentro de mí. Aunque todavía no estaba allí. El dolor había disminuido cualquier placer al principio. Darien deslizó su mano hacia abajo entre nosotros, hasta que su pulgar se frotó contra mi palpitar.

-¡AH! Sí, ahí.- grité y me aferré a él cuando la ola se estrelló sobre mí. Darien dejó escapar un grito y se puso rigído e inmóvil, entonces bombeó en mí una vez más.


	22. POV'S Darien (3)

**CAPITULO 18**

**POV'S DARIEN**

-Es por esta habitación que mamá tuvo que comprar esta casa. Incluso diez años más tarde supe que esta habitación era especial.- le dije a Serena mientras envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. No era mi intención decirle algo tan personal. Especialmente sobre mi máma. Tenía que tener cuidado.

-Es inceíble.- dijo en un susurro. Me encantaba el sonido de su voz. Estaba tan mesmerizada con la vista como yo siempre lo había estado. Nunca lo había compartido con los demás porque sabía que no lo sentirían. Pero Serena lo haría.

Llamé a mi papá ese día y le dijé que había encontrado una casa en la que quería vivir. Él le traspasó a mi madre el dinero y ella lo compró. Amaba la ubicación, por lo que en esta casa pasamos nuestros veranos. Ella tiene una casa propia en Atlanta, pero prefiere aquí.

El deseo de que ella supieras más sobre mí era tan fuerte como era peligroso. Tenerla aquí estaba mal. No podía mantenerla distanciada por más tiempo. Ya lo había intentado. No funcionó.

-Yo nunca querría irme.- respondió.

No podía dejarla seguir hablando de esta manera. Cuanto más la dejaba acercarse, más fondo mi tumba era cavada. Esto sólo debería ser físico. Incluso si me volvía loco con tan solo una sonrisa suya hasta en nivel de no poder confiar en mí mismo. Llevarla a mis otros lugares y mostrarle por qué los amaba era tan tentador. Incliné mi cabeza y besé la suave piel de su oreja.

- Ah, pero no has visto mi cabaña en Vale o mi piso en Manhattan.- dije en voz baja haciéndola temblar.

Eso era lo que esto tenía que ser. Un deseo que ambos sentíamos. Le di la vuelta hasta que quedó frente a mi cama.- Y esta es mi cama.- le dije mientras la conduje hacia ella, guiándola por sus caderas. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo el mió. No me gustó eso. No quería que tuviera miedo de mí. Anhelaba esa sonrisa suya llena de confianza. Esta noche tenía que ser porque los dos lo queríamos.

-Serena, incluso si lo único que hacemos es besarnos o simplemente yacer allí y hablar, estoy bien con eso. Sólo te quería aquí. Cerca de mí.- _Y volviendome loco._

Serena se dio la vuelta y me miró.- No pretendes eso. Te he visto en acción, Darien Chiba. No llevas a chicas a tu habitación y esperas hablar.- la despreocupación en su voz no se reflejaba en su mirada. Sabía que le molestaba.

-No traigo chicas aquí en absoluto, Serena.

La pequeña mueca de confusión tirando de sus labios era malditamente tentadora. Quería eliminarla besándola.

-La primera noche que llegué aquí fijiste que tu cama estaba llena.- dijo lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de querer mencionar esa noche. Había sido duro con ella esa noche. Si tan sólo ella entendiera por qué.

-Sí, porque yo estaba durmiendo en mí cama. No traigo chicas a mi habitación. No quiero sexo sin sentido contaminando este espacio. Me encanta estar aquí.

-La mañana siguiente, una chica todavía estaba aquí. Tú la habías dejado en la cama y ella vino buscandote en su ropa interior.

No se le olvidaba nada. No pude evitar sonreír.- La primera habitación a la derecha era la habitación de Taiki hasta que nuestros padres se divorciaron. La uso como mi habitación de soltero por ahora. En donde tomo a las chicas. Aquí no. Nunca aquí. Eres la primera. Bueno, dejo a Mónica subir aquí una vez a la semana para limpiar, pero te prometo que no hay nada de metida de manos entre nosotros.

La tensión desapareció de su cuerpo mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda con mi mano. Amaba su sedosa piel. No había nada que no haría para que me dejara averiguar qué otros lugares eran tan suaves.

-Bésame, por favor.- dijo Serena en una suave suplica, para después presionar sus labios contra los míos. Esa era la indicación que necesitaba.

Empujándola hasta que cayó sobre mi cama, cubrí su cuerpo con el mío. Su boca era tan dulce y cálida. No me cansaba de ese sabor que era Serena. Deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a sus rodillas y luego las empujé para poder colocarme entre ellas. Aquí era donde tenía que estar. Metido apretadamente contra su calor.

Las manos de Serena frenéticamente tiraron de mi camisa. Sabía lo que quería y estaba más que feliz para complacerla. Sentándome sobre mis talones, tiré de mi camisa y la arrojé a un lado. Sus manos estuvieron en menos de un segundo en mí. En mis brazos, deslizándose por mi pecho y luego frotando sus dedos sobre mis pectorales.

No podía respirar lo suficiente como para calmarme. La quería desnuda y quería estar dentro de ella. Ahora.

Mis manos temblaron de necesidad mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Iba a rasgarla. Serena comenzó a ayudarme. Si no estuviera tan condenadamente duro estaría evergonzado de que ella sontiera mi urgencia.

Una vez que logramos desabrocharla, la eché hacia atrás y bajé su sujetador hasta que el más bonito par de tetas que había visto saltaron libres. Sus pezones me recordaron a pequeños dulces rojos. Quería probar cada uno de ellos y pasar el tiempo disfrutando de ellos en mi boca. Pero no sería capaz de calmarme lo suficiente como para ir a un ritmo más lento.

Tiré con fuerza de un pezón queriendo memorizar su dulce sabor cuando ella empujó contra mí y gritó.

Dejé escapar a su pezón de mi boca y me deslicé por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su falda. No estaba seguro si ella me detendría. Si lo hacía iba a necesitar una ducha helada y dudaba que incluso eso ayudara. Manteniendo mis ojos en ella, bajé su falda y sus bragas. Observando por algún tipo de miedo o incertidumbre. Detenerme sería casi imposible pero encontraría una manera.

Levantó sus caderas para permitirme retirar su falda con facilidad. Eso fue prometedor. Me senté de nuevo y le señalé que se sentara. Quería su camisa y su sujetador completamente fuera de su cuerpo. Ella no dudó. Vino hacia mí con facilidad. Quité la camisa y el sujetador y los tiré lejos. Tragando saliva me sentí como un adolescente a punto de tener sexo por primera vez.

-Desnuda en mi cama es inclusó más increíblemente hermoso de lo que pensé que sería... y créeme que he pensado en ello. Mucho.

Regresé de nuevo sobre ella y presioné mi palpitante polla contra su calor. Diablos, eso se sentía bien.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor!- exclamó, rasguñándome. Tan increíblemente caliente. Respiré hondo y traté de recordar que tenía que ir más despacio.

Si iba a enterrarme dentro de ella esta noche, ella tenía que estar lista. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para que no sintiera dolor, pero primero la haría sentirse jodidamente bien. Me moví por su cuerpo, besando el interior de sus muslos desnudos para luego levantar mis ojos y observar su mirada sorprendida mientras deslicé mi lengua sobre su clítoris hinchado.

-Darien.- respiró mientras sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente a las sábanas. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza contra mi pecho al oírla decir mi nombre en un gemido de placer.

-Dios, eres dulce.- le dije antes de volver a probarla. No le estaba mintiendo. Realmente era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida. La inocencia era nuevo para mí. Era jodidamente embriagador.

-Por favor, Darien.- gimió.

Eso iba a ser guardado en mi memoria para otro día.

-Por favor, ¿qué? Bebé, dime qué es lo que deseas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y la súplica silenciosa en sus ojos casi me hizo complacerla, pero quería oírla decirlo.

-Quiero oírte decirlo, Serena.- le dije queriendo probarla de nuevo.

-Por favor, lámeme otra vez.- súplico. Fue un milagro que no me corriera en mis pantalones.

-_¡Maldita_ _sea!_- gemí antes de deslizar mi lengua dentro de ese pequeño coño el cual me tenía fascinado. Quería que se viniera. Quería oírla. Chupé suavemente su clítoris y ella se tensó para luego empujar sus caderas contra mi boca antes de gritar mi nombre una y otra vez.

Mi paciencia había terminado. Tiré de mis pantalones y deslicé el condón antes de que ella pudiera regresar completamente. Cuando abrió sus ojos yo ya estaba nuevamente sobre ella.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti.- le susurré al oído mientras abrí sus piernas y presioné contra su entrada.

-Dios mío, estás tan mojada. Va a ser difícil entrar. Voy a tratar de ir despacio. Te lo prometo.- tuve que usar cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para no empujar dentro de ella en un solo golpe. Sus piernas abrieron aún más y levantó las caderas para deslizarme más adentro.

-No te muevas. Por favor, cariño, no te muevas.- le rogué mientras presioné más adentro hasta que sentí la barrera detenerme.- Eso es todo. Voy a hacerlo rápido pero luego voy a detenerme para que te acostumbres a mí.

Sentí a mi cuerpo entero temblar mientras me preparé para hacerle daño voluntariamente e ir alcielo al mismo tiempo. Cerrando mis ojos empujé duro y Serena gritó aferrándose a mí. Me quedé quieto. Quería empujar dentro de ella como un hombre poseído pero ella tenía dolor y eso me importaba. A la mierda, en verdad _ella_ me importaba.

-Está bien. Estoy bien.- me aseguró.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos y la miré.- ¿Estás segura? Porque, cariño, quiero moverme cómo no tienes idea.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y no le pregunté de nuevo. Necesitaba moverme. Me retiré y luego entré nuevamente, esperando que Serena me pidiera que me detuviera.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunté quedándome quieto.

-No. Me gusta.- dijo moviéndose debajo de mí.

En el siguiente empujé ella gimió y abrió más las piernas.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté incapaz de apartar mis ojos de ella. Era hermosa. Pero también iba a arruinarme. Completamente.

-Sí. Se siente tan bien.

Me dejé llevar. Acercándome al cielo. Se sentía tan bien. Tan apretado. Tan caliente. No podía obtener lo suficiente.

-Sí. Dios, eres increíble. Tan apretada. Eres tan jodidamente apretada, Serena.- dejé escapar mis pensamientos mientras me acercaba a mi liberación.

Levantó sus rodillas y las presionó contra mis caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda.

-¿Estás cerca, nena?- _Por favor, que esté cerca._

-Eso creo.- dijo en voz baja y supe que yo estaba ya más cerca. Deslicé mi mano y froté mi pulgar contra su clítoris. Ella tenía que venirse.

-¡AH! Sí, ahí.- gritó mientras se aferraba a mis brazos. Mi visión se borró y mi cuerpo explotó. Un rugido surgió de mi pecho y me di cuenta en ese momento que quería hacer esto otra vez. Y otra vez.


	23. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Darien respirando pasadamente en mi oído mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el mío era una maravilla. Quería mantenerlo aquí. Aún dentro de mí. Justo así.

Cuando movió sus brazos y se movió a un lado fuera de mí, apreté mis brazos alrededor de él y se rió entre dientes.- Volveré. Tengo que ocuparme de ti primeto.- dijo y luego me besó en los labios antes de dejarme sola en la cama.

Observé su trasero desnudo en toda su perfección caminar al otro lado de la habitación y entrar en lo que parecía ser el baño. Escuché la corriente de agua y luego caminó de regreso, completamente desnudo en la parte delantera. Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al sur. Oí a Darien reír y cerré mis ojos, avergonzada de ser atrapada mirando.

-No te avergüenzes de mí ahora.- broneó, entonces se acercó para separar mis rodillas.- Ábrete para mí.- dijo en voz baja, separando mis rodillas. Noté por primera vez la toalla en sus manos.- No demasiado.- dijo, limpiando entre mis piernas mientras observaba con fascinación.- ¿Te duele?- preguntó con preocupación en su voz mientras limpiaba gentilmente el área sensible.

Negué con la cabeza. Ahora que ya no estábamos locos con pasión, esto era vergonzoso. Pero tenerlo limpiándome era dulce. ¿Era esto lo que hacían los chicos después del sexo? Nunca había visto esto en una película.

Darien parecía contento con su trabajo de limpieza y arrojó la toalla usada en el bote de basura a lado de su cama. Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama junto a mi y me atrajo hacia él.

-Pensé que no eras de los que abrazaba, Darien.-dije mientras pasaba su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello e inhalaba con fuerza.

-No lo era. Sólo contigo, Serena. Eres mi excepción.- susurró, luego escondió mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla y tiró de las sábanas sobre nosotros. El sueño vino rápido. Estaba segura y feliz.

**#####**

Besos lentos siendo colocados en el interior de mi pantorrilla y a lo largo del arco de mi pie fueron la primera cosa que registré. Forcé mis ojos a abrirse. Darien estaba de rodillas en el borde de la cama, besando mis pies y el costado de mi pierna con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Ahí están tus ojos. Estaba empezando a preguntarme hasta qué punto iba a necesitar besar para que despertaras. No es que me importe besar más arriba, pero conduciría a un poco de más increíble sexo y ahora sólo tienes veinte minutos para llegar al trabajo.- Trabajo. Ah, mierda. Me siento y Darien baja mi pierna.- Tienes tiempo. Iré a arreglar algo de comer mientras te preparas.- aseguró.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Tomaré algo en la sala del descanso cuando llegue allí.

Trataba de no dejar que la incomodidad de la mañana se estableciera. Había tenido sexo con este hombre. Muy buen sexo o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Ahora ya era de día y estaba desnuda en su cama.

-Quiero que comas aquí. Por favor.

Me quería aquí. Mi corazón latió más fuerte en mi pecho.- De acuerdo. Necesito ir a mi habitación y tomar una ducha.

Darien le echó un vistazo a su baño y luego a mí.- Estoy dividido, porque quiero que te duches aquí, pero no creo que sea capaz de irme sabiendo que estás desnuda y jabonosa en mi ducha. Querré unirme.

Sosteniendo la sábana sobre mi pecho, me senté y le sonreí.- Por más atractivo que suene eso, llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Darien suspiró y asintió.- De acuerdo. Tienes que ir a tu cuarto.

Miré alrededor buscando mi ropa, pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

-Ponte esto. Mónica viene hoy. Estará lavando y pondré tu ropa de anoche.- Me lanzó la camiseta que él había usado anoche. Tomé una bocanada de aire de ella ya que aterrizo en mi pecho. Iba a tener un momento difícil devolviéndosela. Modestamente traté de ponérmela sin dejar que se cayera la sábana.

-Ahora levántate. Quiero verte.- murmuró, retrocediendo. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama mientras se relajaba en el borde de la cama y esperaba a que me levantara. Dejé caer la sábana y me puse de pie. Su camisa se pegaba por encima de mis rodillas.- ¿Puedes reportarte enferma?- preguntó mientras sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo.

Una cálida sensación de hormigueo me recorrió.- No estoy enferma.- repliqué.

-¿Segura? Porque creo que yo tengo fiebre.- dijo, caminando alrededor de la cama y empujándome contra él.- Anoche fue increíble.- dijo en mi cabello.

No había esperado este tipo de reacción de él. Había estado preocupada de que tal vez me echara esta mañana. Pero no. Estaba siendo dulce. Y tan increíblemente delicioso que estuve tentada a reportarme enferma.

Era mi día en el carrito de las bebidas y, si no me presentaba, entonces Rei tendría que hacer todo el camino por sí misma en un viernes. Eso sería cruel. No podía.

-Tengo que trabajar hoy. Me están esperando.- expliqué.

Asintió y dio un paso atrás.- Lo sé. Corre, Serena. Baja con ti lindo y pequeño trasero por las escaleras y alístate. No puedo prometerte que te dejaré ir si estás parada aquí luciendo así por mucho tiempo.

Riendo, pasé junto a él corriendo y bajé las escaleras. La risa divertida que dejé atrás fue perfecta. Darien era perfecto.

**#####**

El calor sólo estaba empeorando. Realmente deseaba que Reika me dejara recogerme el cabello. Estaba dispuesta a tomar una botella de esa agua con hielo y verterla sobre mi cabeza. Me secaría en cuestión de segundos aquí con este calor. ¿Por qué los hombres jugaban golf con este clima? ¿Estaban locos?

Empujando al carritos de bebidas de regreso al primer hoyo, noté la cabeza rubia del cabello que le pertenecía a Andrew. Genial. No es que estuviera de humor para hoy. Nicolas probablemente estaba queriendo esperar a Rei para hacer sus rondas, de todos modos. Probablemente podría escapar de ellos. Andrew se dio la vuelta, me miró, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-De vuelta al carrito hoy. Por mucho que me guste tenerte adentro, esto hace al golf tremendamente mucho más divertido.- dijo Andrew en un tono burlón mientras yo empujaba el carrito a lado de ellos.

No iba a animar su coqueteo. Pero era mi jefe, así que no podía hacerlo enojar, tampoco.

-Aléjate, Andrew. Eso es un poco demasiado cerca.- La voz de Darien vino detrás de mí y me giré para verlo caminando hacia nosotros con pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro y una camisa polo blanca. ¿Estaba jugando golf?

-¿Así que ella es el porqué de repente querías jugar hoy con nosotros?- preguntó Andrew.

No aparté la mirada de Darien mientras caminaba hacia mí. Estaba aquí por mí. Al menos, me encontraba bastante segura de que lo estaba. Me preguntó en dónde estaba trabajando hoy durante el desayuno.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura. Me atrajo contra su costado e inclinó su cabeza para susurrar en mi oído-: ¿Estás adolorida?

Había estado preocupado que yo estuviera adolorida hoy y tuviera que trabajar de pie todo el día. Le dije que estaba bien. Sólo me sentía estirada. Aparentemente, todavía estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien.- contesté en voz baja.

Presonó un beso en mi oído.- ¿Te sientes estirada? ¿Podrías decir que he estado dentro de ti?- Asentí, sintiendo mis rodillas un poco débiles por el tono de su voz.- Bien. Me gusta saber que puedes sentir en dónde he estado.- dijo, luego se apartó de mi y levantó su mirada hacia Andrew.

-Pensé que esto pasaría.- dijo Andrew en un tono molesto.

-¿Ya lo sabe Mina?- preguntó Nicolas. El rubio le pegó en el brazo y le frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué siempre aparecía Mina? ¿Alguna vez lo sabría?

-Este no es asunto de Mina. O tuyo.- replicó Darien, mirando a Nicolas.

-Vine aquí para jugar golf. Mejor no hablemos de esto aquí. Serena, ¿por qué no consigues las bebidas de todos y te diriges al siguiente hoyo?- dijo Andrew.

Darien se tensó a mi lado. Andrew nos estaba poniendo a prueba. Quería ver si actuaría diferente ahora que Darien estaba haciendo un tipo de derecho sobre mí en público. Estaba aquí para trabajar. Sólo porque había dormido con Darien no cambiaba mi lugar en el gran esquema de las cosas. Sabía eso.

Salí de los brazos de Darien para abrir el enfriador y comenzar a repartir la elección de bebidas de cada uno. Mis propinas no fueron tan altas como solían serlo con esta grupo. Excepto, por supuesto, por Andrew. Pensé que eso cambiaría hoy, también.

Pude ver el billete de cien dólares que Andrew puso en mis manos, y estaba segura que Darien también. Cerré rápidamente mi mano y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Lidiaría con él luego, cuando Darien no estuviera mirando. Darien se acercó y puso su pago en mi bolsillo. Me besó suavemente y luego me guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse por un palo de golf del carrito.

No le di a Andrew una razón para corregirme. Rápidamente giré el carrito y me dirigí al siguiente hoyo. El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, alarmándome. Darien lo había metido en mi bolsillo antes de irme esta mañana. Estaba teniendo problemas recordando que lo tenia.

Detuve el carrito y lo saqué.

_**Darien: Lamento lo de Andrew.**_

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No tenía razón para sentirlo.

**_Yo: Estoy bien. Andrew es mi jefe. No es la gran cosa._**

Deslicé el teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a mi siguiente parada.


	24. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Un camino lleno de coches no era lo que me esperaba cuando entré a la cuadra de Darien después del trabajo. El campo de golf estaba tan ocupado que sólo había parado para darles tragos una vez más en el hoyo dieciséis. Él no me había mandado mensajes de nuevo en todo el día. Mi estómago se anudo nerviosamente. ¿Era esto? ¿Tuvo su breve momento de dulzura después de haber tomado mi virginidad y se desvaneció tan pronto?

Tuve que aparcar afuera en el borde de la calle. Cerrando la puerta de mi camioneta, comencé la caminata hacia la puerta.

-No quieres ir allí.- dijo la familiar voz de Taiki en la oscuridad. Miré alrededor y vi un pequeño resplandor naranja caer en el suelo que luego se apagó bajo una bota antes de que Taiki saliera de su escondite.

-¿Vienes a estas fiestas al pasar el rato afuera?- pregunté, ya que esta era la segunda vez que había llegado a una fiesta para encontrarme a Taiki solo afuera.

-Me parece que no puedo dejar de fumar. Darien cree que paré. Así que me escondo aquí cuando necesito un cigarrillo.- explicó.

-Fumar te matara.- dije, recordando todos los fumadores que había visto morir lentamente cuando lleve a mi madre a los tratamientos de quimioterapia.

-Eso es lo que ellos me dicen.- respondió con un suspiro.

Observé de vuelta la casa y oí la música saliendo de ella.- No sabía que había una fiesta estanoche.- dije, esperando que la decepción en mi voz no se notara.

Taiki se rió e inclinó la cadera contra el Volvo.- ¿No hay siempre una fiesta aquí?

No, no lo había. Después de la última noche, pensé que Darien me llamaría o me mandaría un mensaje de texto.- Supongo que no me lo esperaba.

-Creo que Darien tampoco. Esta es una fiesta de Mina. La chica siempre ha logrado salirse con la suya en lo que a Darien se refiere. Darien pateó mi trasero más de una vez al crecer porque no caía en la mierda de ella de cachorro herido.

Me acerqué para apoyarme en el Volvo a su lado y crucé mis brazos.- ¿Así que tu creciste con Mina, también?- Necesitaba algo. Cualquier tipo de explicación.

Taiki posó sus ojos en mí.- Si. Por supuesto. Kaolinete es su mamá. El único pariente que tiene. Bueno...- Taiki se apartó del Volvo y negó con la cabeza.- Nop. Casi me tenías. No te puedo decir ni mierda, Serena. Honestamente, cuando alguien lo hace, no quiero estar alrededor de nadie.

Taiki caminó de nuevo hacia la casa.

Lo miré hasta que estaba de vuelta en el interior antes de dirigirme hacia la casa. Oré para que no estuviera nadie en mi habitación. Si lo estaban, iría a la despensa. No estaba de humor para Mina. O los secretos rodeando a Mina que todo el mundo conocía menos yo. Estoy segura que no estaba para el humor de Darien.

Abrí la puerta y me alegre de que no hubiera nadie alrededor para verme llegar. Me dirigí directamente hacia las escaleras. Risas y voces llenaban la casa. Yo no encajaba con ellos. No tenía sentido ir allí y actuar como si lo hiciera.

Miré hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras de Darien y dejé que los recuerdos de la noche anterior me recorrieran. Estaba empezando a pensar que sería una cosa de una sola vez. Abrí mi puerta y entré antes de encender la luz.

Cubrí mi mano por el grito que brotó de mi cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Estaba Darien. Estaba sentado en mi cama, mirando por la ventana. Se puso de pie cuando cerré la puerta y caminó hacia mí.

-Hola -dijo él en voz suave.

-Hola -respondí, sin saber por qué estaba en mi habitación cuando tenía una casa llena de gente.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me dio una sonrisa torcida.- Esperándote. Pensé que era un poco obvio.

Sonriendo, agaché mi cabeza. Sus ojos podían ser demasiado a veces.- Puedo verlo. Pero tienes invitados.

-No son mis invitados. Confía en mí, quería la casa vacía -dijo ahuecando el lado de mi cara con su mano.- Ven arriba conmigo. Por favor.

Él no tenía que mendigar. Iría con mucho gusto. Dejé caer mi bolso sobre la cama y entrelacé mi mano con la suya.- Muéstrame el camino.

Darien apretó mi mano y nos dirigimos juntos a las escaleras.

Una vez que llegamos al escalón más alto, Darien me tomó en sus brazos y me besó con fuerza. Tal vez yo era fácil, pero no me importaba. Lo había extrañado hoy. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con toda la emoción, produciendo dentro de mi algo que no terminaba de entender.

Cuando rompió el beso, ambos estábamos sin aliento.- Hablemos. Vamos a hablar primero. Quiero verte sonreír y reír. Quiero saber cuál era tu programa favorito cuando eras una niña, quién te hizo llorar en la escuela y de qué grupos de chicos colgabas carteles en tu pared. Luego, te quiero desnuda en mi cama de nuevo.

Sonriendo ante su extraña manera, pero adorable, de decirme que me quería para más que sexo conmigo, me acerqué al gran sofá seccional café que daba al mar en lugar de a un televisor.

-¿Sedienta?- preguntó Darien, acercándose a un refrigerador de acero inoxidable que no me había tomado el tiempo para notar anoche. Un pequeño bar justo a lado de él.

-Algo de agua con hielo estaría bien.- contesté.

Darien fue a preparar bebidas y yo me giré para mirar hacia el océano.

-_Rugrats_ era mi programa favorito, Ken Norris me hacía llorar por lo menos una vez a la semana, luego hizo llorar a Serenity y yo me enojé y lo lastimé. Mi ataque favorito y de mayor éxito fue una patada en las bolas. Y vergonzosamente, _The Backstreet Boys_ cubrían mis paredes.

Darien se detuvo a mi lado y me dio un vaso de agua con hielo. Pude ver la indesición en su rostro. Se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Quién es Serenity?

Había mencionado a mi hermana sin pensar. Me sentía cómoda con Darien. Quería que me conociera. Tal vez si me abría sobre mis secretos, él compartiría los suyos. Incluso si no me podía compartir los de Mina.

-Serenity era mi hermana gemela. Murió en un accidente de coche hace cinco años. Mi papá estaba conduciendo. Dos semanas después, él salió de nuestras vidas y nunca regreso. Mamá dijo que teníamos que perdonarlo porque él no podía vivir con el hecho de haber estado conduciendo el auto que mató a Serenity. Siempre quise creerle. Incluso cuando no vino al funeral de mamá, quería poder creer que él no podía hacerle frente. Así que lo perdoné. Ya no lo odio ni dejo que la amargura y el odio me controle. Pero vine aquí y bueno... tú sabes. Supongo que mamá estaba equivocada.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera rústica a lado del sofá y pasó su brazo detrás de mí.- No tenía idea de que tuvieras una hermana gemela.- dijo casi con reverencia.

Éramos idénticas. No podías distinguirnos. Tuvimos un montón de diversión con eso en la escuela y con chicos. Solo Seiya podía distinguirnos.

Darien empezó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo mientras ambos mirábamos el agua.- ¿Cuánto tiempo se conocieron tus padres entes de casarse?- preguntó.

No era una pregunto que yo esperaba.

-Fue una cosa del tipo de amor a primera vista. Mamá estaba visitando a una amiga suya en Atlanta. Papá había roto recientemente con su novia y se acercó una noche cuando mamá estaba en el apartamento con su amiga sola. Su amiga era un poco salvaje según lo que me dijo mamá. Papá miro a mamá y se hundió. No puedo culparlo. Mi madre era preciosa. Tenía mi color de cabello, pero tenía grandes ojos verdes. Eran casi como joyas y ella era divertida. Eras feliz con solo estar cerca de ella. Nada la deprimía. Sonreía a través de todo. La única vez que la vi llorar fue cuando me contó sobre Serenity. Cayó al suelo y lloró ese día. Me habría asustado si no me hubiera sentido de la misma manera. Fue como una parte de mi alma fuera arrancada.- Me detuve. Mis ojos estaban ardiendo. Me dejé cerrar por la apertura. No me había abierto a nadie en años.

Darien apoyó su frente en la parte superior de mi cabeza.- Lo siento mucho, Serena. No tenía idea.

Por primera vez desde que Serenity me había dejado, sentí como si ahí estuviera alguien para poder hablar. No tenía que contenerme. Recordaba el dolor y ahora lo necesitaba para hacerlo desaparecer. Era tan bueno en hacer desaparecer todo excepto a él.

-La amaba. Siempre la amare, pero ya estoy bien. Ellas están juntas. Se tienen entre sí.- dije cuando sentí su renuencia a besarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué tienes tu?- preguntó con voz torturada.

-Me tengo a mi. Me di cuenta hace tres años cuando mi mamá se enfermó que mientras me aferrara a mi misma y no olvidara quien era, siempre iba a estar bien.- contesté.

Darien cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cuando los abrió, tenía una mirada de desesperación que me sobresaltó.- Te necesito. Ahora mismo. Déjame amarte justo aquí, por favor.

Me saqué mi camisa y luego alcancé la suya. Levantó sus brazos para mí y saqué la camisa por su cabeza. Él hizo un rápido trabajo con mi sujetador y se había ido, con nada entre nosotros. Sus manos ahuecaron mis pechos mientras el pasaba el pulgar sobre cada cima dura.- Eres tan jodida e increíblemente hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera.- susurro.- Por mucho que no lo merezco, quiero estar enterrado en ti. No puedo esperar. Necesito estar tan cerca de ti como sea posible.

Me deslicé detrás de él y me levanté. Después de deslizar mis zapatos, me desabroché los pantalones cortos y los bajé junto con mi ropa interior y luego salí de ellos. Él se quedó ahí sentado, mirándome como si fuese la cosa más fasinante que jamás hubiese visto. Se sintió poderoso. La vergüenza que esperaba al estar de pie, desnuda frente a él, no estaba allí.

-Desnúdate.- dije, mirando la erección presionando sus pantalones.

Pensé que obtendría una risita divertida de él, pero no hubo ninguna. Se puso de pie, rápidamente salió de sus pantalones, y luego se dejó caer en el sofá jalándome con él.

-Ponte a horcajadas sobre mi.- ordenó. Hice lo que me dijo.- Ahora.- Trago saliva-, tranquilamente baja sobre mí.- Miré hacia abajo y lo vi sosteniendo la base de su pene. Me agarre a sus hombros y, poco a poco, bajé mientras él manejaba todo lo demás.

-Tranquila, bebé. Lento y fácil. Vas a estar dolorida.

Asentí con la cabeza y mordí el labio interior mientras la punta comenzaba a entrar en mí. Él movió la punta hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi abertura, burlándose. Le apreté los hombros y jadeé. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

-Es todo. Te estás poniendo tan jodidamente húmeda. Dios, quiero probarlo.- gruñó.

Ver la expresión animal en sus ojos tocó un interruptor en mí. Quería hacer que me recordara. Recordar esto. Sabía que nuestro tiempo era limitado y sabía que yo nunca lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, quería saber que cuando él se fuera, nunca me olvidara. No quería ser esa chica cuya virginidad sólo tomaba.

Inclinándome hacia delante, esperé hasta que él frotó la punta contra mi entrada. Luego, me dejé caer duro con un fuerte grito mientras me llenaba.

-MIERDA.- gritó Darien. No esperaba que se preocupara por mí. Lo iba a montar. Ahora entendí la terminología. Tenía el control de esto. Él empezó a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero lo paré metiendo mi lengua en su boca mientras levantaba mis caderas y volvía a sentarme sobre el más fuertemente. La sensación del gemido y hundimiento de su cuerpo me aseguraron que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Me aparté, para que así pudiera gritar mientras lo cabalgaba más rápido y más duro. La sensibilidad en mi interior estaba gritando con el estiramiento de mi entrada, pero era un dolor bueno.

-Serena, oh mierda santa, Serena.- gruñó cuando sus manos agarraron mis caderas y se dejó a si mismo liberarse y disfrutar del paseo. Sus manos comenzaron a tomar el control. Me levantó y me golpeó sobre él de nuevo con embestidas duras y rápidas. Cada maldición y gemido que escapaba de él me hicieron sentir más salvaje. Necesitaba esto con él.

El orgasmo se estaba construyendo y supe al cabo de unos cuantos golpes más que iba a acabar sobre él. Quería que él se viniera, también. Comencé a mecerme en él y dejé salir los gritos que estaba tratando de controlar.- Me voy a venir.- gemí mientras la sensación se construía.

-Joder bebé, tan bueno.- gruñó y luego ambos caímos juntos. Su cuerpo resistió debajo de mi y luego se calmó. Mi nombre fue arrancado de sus labios al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo llegaba a su clímax.

Cuando los temblores se hicieron más lentos y pude respirar de nuevo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y colapsé sobre él.

Ambos brazos me abrazaron con fuerza mientras su respiración se volvía lenta. Me gustaba el sexo dulce que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, pero había algo que decir sobre follar. Sonreí para mis adentros ante la idea y me giré para besar su cuello.

-Nunca. Nunca en mi vida.- jadeó, pasando su mano por mi espalda y ahuecando mi trasero con un suave apretón.- Eso fue... Dios, Serena. No tengo palabras.

Sonreí contra su cuello y sabía que había hecho mi marca en este perfecto, herido, confuso y misterioso hombre.

-Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es épico.- dije riendo mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás para poder verlo.

La ternura en sus ojos derritió mi corazón un poco más.- El sexo más épico conocido por el hombre.- respondió y extendió su mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.- Estoy arruinado. ¿Sabes eso? Me has arruinado.

Moví las caderas y pude sentirlo aun en mi interior.- Mmm, no, creo que todavía podrías funcionar.

-Dios, mujer, vas a tenerme duro y listo de nuevo. Tengo que limpiarte.

Tracé su labio inferior con la yema de mi dedo.- No voy a sangrar de nuevo. Ya lo hice.

Darien colocó mi dedo en su boca y lo chupó con suavidad antes de dejarlo ir.- No estaba usando un condón. Estoy limpio, sin embargo. Siempre uso condón y me chequeo con regularidad.- No estaba segura de cómo procesar esto. No había pensado en un condón.- Lo siento. Tú te desnudaste y mi cerebro se desprotegió. Te prometo que estoy limpio.

Negué con la cabeza.- No, está bien. Te creo. No pensé en eso, tampoco.

Darien me empujó contra él.- Bueno, porque esto fue jodidamente increíble. Nunca lo sentí sin condón. Sabiendo que estaba en ti y sintiéndote desnuda me hizo de verdad endemoniadamente feliz. Te sentías increíble. Toda caliente, húmeda y muy apretada.

Me sacudí contra él. Sus palabras sucias en mi oreja hacían que mi dolor despertara de nuevo.- Mmm.- contesté mientras lo sentía crecer, duro, dentro de mí de nuevo.

-¿Estás en control de natalidad?

Nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo. Negué con la cabeza.

Gimió y movió las caderas hasta que estuvo fuera de mi.- No podemos hacer esto hasta que lo estés. Pero me tienes duro otra vez.- Llegó hasta entre mis piernas y pasó un dedo contra mi clítoris hinchado.- Tan sexy.- murmuro. Deje que mi cabeza cayera ydisfruté de su tacto suave.

-Serena, toma una ducha conmigo.- pidió con voz tensa.

-Está bien.- dije, mirando hacia él. Me ayudó a levantarme y luego me llevó a su enorme cuarto de baño.

-Te quiero en la ducha. Lo que hicimos fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. Pero aquí va a ser más lento. Estoy cuidando de ti.


	25. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Dejar a Darien en la cama esta mañana había sido duro. Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise despertarlo. Me abstuve de besar su rostro antes de irme. Dormido parecía libre de toda preocupación. No me di cuenta de lo intenso y en guardia que se encontraba hasta que lo vi dormir y parecer completamente en paz.

Abriendo la puerta del salón de empleados, me saludó el aroma de rosquillas frescas y un sonriente Fiore.

-Buenos días, nena.- dijo tan alegre como siempre.

-Eso está por verse... ¿vas a compartir esas rosquillas o no?

Me alcanzó la caja.- Compré dos extras para ti, muñeca. Sabía que mi bombón rubio vendría a trabajar hoy y no quería estar con las manos vacías.

Me senté frente a él y alcancé mi rosquilla.- Si pensara que lo disfrutarías, te besaría.- bromeé.

Fiore movió las cejas.

-¿Quién sabe, nena? Una cara como la tuya puede llevar a un hombre por el mal camino.

Riéndome, mordí la cálida y mullida ricura. No era saludable, pero estaba malditamente buena.

-Come, porque tenemos un larguísimo día por delante. El baile de debutantes es por la noche y no estaremos en el comedor. Todos seremos enviados al salón de baile y forzados a caminar con bandejas de comida para luego servirles en la cena.

¿Baile de debutantes? ¿Qué narices era eso?

-¿Es por eso que afuera hay tantas furgonetas con flores y decoraciones?

Fiore asintió y tomó otra rosquilla cubierta con chocolate.

-Sí. Tiene lugar todos los años durante esta semana. Las locas y ricas mamás pavonean a sus hijas y las presentan en sociedad. Después de esta noche, las chicas serán consideradas mujeres y tratadas como miembros adultos del club. Pueden estar en comités y cosas así. Es una tontería, eso es lo que es. Especialmente desde que Mina cumplió veintiuno hace un par de semanas. Eso significa que es estrenada en la jodida adultez.

Mina era una debutante. Eso era interesante. Su madre no estaba aquí. ¿Eso quería decir que volvía? Mi corazón se aceleró... tendría que marcharme pronto. Darien no me había dicho que había cambiado algo sobre mi mudanza. Cuando me fuera, ¿todavía me vería?

-Respira, Serena. Es solo un maldito baile.- dijo Fiore. Inhalé. No me había dado cuenta de que había entrado en pánico. Es por eso que quería mantener mi distancia. Sabía que este día llegaría. ¿Mi padre estaría en casa hoy?

-¿A qué hora empieza?- Me las arreglé para preguntar sin modificar mi voz.

-A las siete, pero a las cinco cerrarán el comedor para que podamos prepararnos.

Asentí y puse el resto de la rosquilla sobre la mesa, no podía terminarla. Hoy el tiempo no jugaba a mi favor. Sentía el teléfono en el bolsillo, pero no podía enviarle un mensaje a Darien. No quería que me diera malas noticias por esa vía. Sólo quedaba esperar.

-Serena, necesito verte un momento en mi oficina.- La voz de Andew interrumpió mis pensamientos. Miré a Fiore y sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación. Genial. ¿Qué habia hecho?

Me levanté y me giré hacia Andrew. No parecía enojado. Me sonrió y eso me dio el coraje que necesitaba para caminar hacia él. Sostuvo la puerta para mí y salí al pasillo.

-Relájate, Serena. No estás en problemas. Sólo tenemos que hablar de esta noche.

Oh. Uf. Inhalé y asentí, entonces lo seguí hacia la puerta al final del pasillo.

-No tengo nada glamuroso. Papá cree en hacer que me trabaje mi camino hacia la cima, incluso aunque algún día heredaré el club.- Andrew puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y me invitaba a entrar. El cuarto era tan grande como mi habitación en casa de Darien. Tenía dos largas ventanas panorámicas mirando hacia el hoyo dieciocho.

Caminó y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio en lugar de hacerlo detrás. Aprecié su intento de no hacerlo muy formal. Eso me hubiera puesto nerviosa.

-El Baile de Debutantes es por la noche. Aquí es un evento anual. Convertimos a las zorritas ricas en adultas. Es un estúpido dolor en el trasero que hace ganar al club más de cincuenta millones de dólares con las cuotas, donaciones y todo eso. Así que no podemos detener la tontería. Ni mi madre lo haría si pudiera. Ella también fue una debutante una vez y podría pensarse que la coronaron reina de Inglaterra si la oyeses hablar.

No me sentí mejor. Esa explicación lo empeoraba todo.

-Mina ya tiene veintiuno, así que será una debutante. Miré la lista y Darien será su escolta; es tradicional que el padre o el hermano mayor sean los escoltas. Éste también debe ser miembro del club. No sé lo que pasa entre Darien y tu, pero lo que sí sé es que Mina te odia. No necesito dramatismos esta noche. Pero apesar de todo, te necesito. Eres una de las mejores. La pregunta es: ¿puedes hacerlo sin una pelea? Porque Mina hará lo posiblo por molestarte. Dependerá de ti ignorarla. Puedes estar saliendo con uno de los miembros, pero eres parte del personal. Eso no cambia. Los miembros siempre tienen la razón. El club tomará partido por Mina si comienza una pelea.

¿Qué esperaba? Esto no era el instituto. Todos éramos adultos. Podría ignorar a Mina y a Darien toda la noche si era necesario.

-Puedo hacerlo. No hay problema.

Andrew asintió energéticamente.- Bien, porque la paga es excelente y necesitas la experiencia.

-Puedo hacerlo.- aseguré.

Él se levantó.

-Estoy confiando en que así sea. Puedes ayudar a Fiore con el desayuno. Ahora probablemente está echando pestes de nosotros.

**#####**

El resto del día pasó volando y estuve tan ocupada con los preparativos que no tuve tiempo de pensar en Mina o en el regreso de mi padre. Ni en Darien. Ahora estaba de pie en la cocina con todos los camareros. Llevaba un vestido blanco con negro y el cabello recogido en un moño. Comenzaba a tener mariposas en el estómago.

Era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarme a las diferencias entre Darien y yo. Su mundo contra el mío. Esta noche, colisionarían. Hasta había hablado con Fiore para que fuera mi amortiguador y evitara que me acercara a ella. Quería ver a Darien, incluso hablar con él, pero presentía que sería recibida con muchos ceños fruncidos.

-Hora del espectáculo. Entremeses y bebidas, gente. Ya saben su trabajo. Vamos.- Reika dirigiría la función tras bambalinas esta noche. Recogí mi bandeja con los Martini y me dirigí hacia la fila en la puerta. Todos salieron rápido y recorrimos varios caminos a través de la muchedumbre. El mío era un semicírculo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. A menos que viera a Mina, entonces me giraría contrarreloj y Fiore iría a favor. Era un buen plan. Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

La primera pareja hacia la que me dirigí ni siquiera se enteró de que existía mientras charlaban y bebían de la bandeja. Eso era fácil. Pasé por otros grupos, donde reconocí algunos hombres y mujeres del campo de golf. Sonreían y asentían cuando me reconocían, pero eso era todo.

A medio camino del salón, mi bandeja estaba vacía y tomé nota mental del punto en que me encontraba. Me apuré a la cocina por más copas, Reika me estaba esperando. Me puso unas cuantas copas de Martini en la bandeja y me ahuyentó.

Regresé a mi sitio, sólo deteniéndome dos veces para permitir que alguien tomara alguna copa de la bandeja. El señor Jenkins me llamó y agitó una mano, saludándome, le devolví la sonrisa. Jugaba dieciocho hoyos cada viernes y sábado. Me impresionaba que un hombre de noventa y tantos años pudiera moverse tan bien. También vanía a tomar café y dos huevos escalfados por las mañanas de lunes a viernes.

Mientras me giraba para sonreírle, mis ojos se trabaron con los de Darien. Había tratado con ahínco de no buscarlo, aun sabiendo que estaba aquí. Era la gran noche de Mina, Darien no se la perdería. No había razón para hacerlo. Ella era cruel, pero era su hermana. A mí era aquien detestaba, no a él.

Su rostro parecía dolido y la pequeña sonrisa era forzada. Le sonreí de vuelta, intentando no pensar en su extraño saludo. Al menos me había mirado. No sabía qué esperar de él.

El Doctor y la señora Wallace me saludaron y me dijeron que extrañaban verme en los terrenos de golf. Les mentí y les dije que yo también los extrañaba. Entonces, me dirigí hacia la cocina a buscar otra bandeja.

Reika me dio una bandeja de champán.

-Vamos, vamos, de prisa.- ladró.

Caminé tan rápido como pude con una bandeja llena de copas de champán. Una vez en el salón, comencé el mismo camino a través de los miembros que estaban concentrados en conversaciones mientras yo sólo era una bandeja con bebida. Esto me gustaba más, no me ponía de nervios.

La risa familiar de Rei captó mi atención y me giré para buscarla. No la había visto antes en la cocina. Asumí que Reika no la había querido trabajando en esta función. O el padre de Andrew no había querido.

Rei no iba vestida como nosotros. Llevaba un ceñido vestido negro de chiffon y su largo cabello negro estaba recogido sobre la coronilla con tirabuzones callendo por su rostro. Giró la cabeza, atrapando mis ojos y me dio una amplia sonrisa. La observé mientras se apuraba hacia mí. Los altos tacones que llevaba no hicieron que disminuyese la velocidad.

-¿Puedes creerte que estoy aquí como invitada?- preguntó Rei, mirando impresionada a su alrededor y después a mí. Sacudí la cabeza porque no podía.- Cuando anoche vino Nicolas a mi apartemento, me lo rogó de rodillas y le dije que si me quería, tenía que reclamarme como su novia en público. Accedió y bueno, ya captas la idea. Las cosas se calentaron en mi apartamento. Pero bueno, de todos modos, aquí estoy.- dijo con entusiasmo.

Nicolas había perdido el miedo. Bien por él. Miré por encima del hombro de Rei y vi que Nicolas nos miraba. Le sonreí y asentí con aprobación. Una sonrisa torcida destelló en sus labios acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros.

-Me alegro de que le haya entrado algo de cordura.- repliqué.

Rei me apretó el brazo.- Gracias.- susurró.

No tenía nada que agradecerme, pero le sonreí.- Ve, diviértete. Tengo que pasar todo esto antes de que venga tu tía y me pille hablando.

-Está bien, lo haré, aunque ojalá pudieses divertirte conmigo.- Sus ojos echaron un vistazo sobre su hombro. Sabía que estaba mirando a Darien. Él estaba allí y estaba ignorándome delante de toda esta gente. Lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Mina. ¿Pero eso lo hacía mejor?

Poco a poco me di cuenta. Me había convertido en Rei.

-Necesito el dinero, así podré tener mi propio lugar.- dije con una sonrisa forzada.- Ve a integrarte.- La animé y me fui al siguiente grupo.

Ojos siguiéndome enviaron una sensación de ardor a mi cuello. Sabía que Darien me estaba mirando, no necesitaba girarme y verlo para confirmarlo. ¿Había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo? Lo dudaba, él era un chico. Me había convertido en disponible y fácil, también era la más hipócrita del mundo, ahora me sentía culpable de reprender y compadecerme a Rei.

La última copa de champán dejó mi bandeja y me acerqué de nuevo a través de la multitud con cuidado de no acercarme ni a Darien ni a Mina. Ni siquiera les eché un vistaso, seguía teniendo un poco de orgullo. Sólo tuve que parar tres veces para que los clientes pusieran sus copas vacías en mi bandeja mientras me daba prisa en regresar a la seguridad de la cocina.

-Bien, estás de vuelta. Toma esta bandeja. Necesitamos un poco de comida por ahí antes de que todos beban demasiado y tengamos un lío de borrachos pretenciosos en nuestras manos.- dijo Reika y me entregó una bandeja de cosas que no reconocí. También olían mal. Arrugué la nariz y mantuve la bandeja alejada de mí. Reika se rio a carcajadas.

-Son caracoles, son repugnantes, pero estas personas piensan que son un manjar. Olvida el olor y vete.- Sentí mi estómago retorcerse. Lo podría haber hecho sin explicación, caracoles habría sido una descripción suficiente.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del salón de baile, me tranquilicé y traté de no pensar en los caracoles que estaba dando a la gente para comer o en el hecho de que Darien estaba ahí, actuando como si no me conociera en absoluto. Después de haber pasado las dos últimas noches en su cama.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Andrew cuando entré en la sala, estaba a mi lado pareciendo preocupado.

-Sí, salvo por el hecho de que estoy dándole a las personas caracoles para comer.- contesté. Andrew se echó a reír, tomó uno de mi bandeja y se lo metió en la boca.

-Deberías probar uno. Son realmente muy buenos. Especialmente empapados en ajo y mantequilla.

Mi estómago se retorció de nuevo y sacudí la cabeza. Andrew se rió en voz alta esta vez.

-Siempre haces las cosas más interesantes, Serena.- dijo, inclinándose hacia mi oído.- Siento lo de Darien. Sólo para que conste, si me hubieras elegido no estarías trabajando esta noche. Irías de mi brazo.

Sentí mi rostro ruborizarse. Ya era suficiente saber que era un sucio y pequeño secreto, pero que otros se dieran cuenta era humillante. Sin embargo, quería a Darien. Mucho. Bueno, obtuve mi deseo.

-Necesito el dinero. Estoy muy cerca de ser capaz de permitirme un lugar propio.- informé con total naturalidad.

Andrew me dio un gesto enérgico y una simpática sonrisa antes de girarse a saludar a un anciano que pasaba por allí. Tomé un momento para escapar. Tenía gente que alimentar con caracoles. Fiore me llamó la atención y me guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarme. Había atendido brillantemente el lado de la sala de Darien. No había llegado ni siquiera cerca de él. Rei me sonrió cuando llegué a su grupo. Su sonrisa cayó cuando vio la comida de la bandeja.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con horror.

-No quieres saber.- dije causando que Nicolas y un tipo con el que no estaba familiarizada re rieran.

-Probablemente sea mejor dejar que esto pase de largo.- dijo Nicolas a Rei mientras colocaba la mano en su cintura y la atraía hacia su lado con afecto.

Le sonrió y eso fue todo el dulce romance que pude tomar. Me apresuré hacia el siguiente grupo. El rizado cabello rojo me era familiar. Me tomó un segundo ubicarla. El veneno malvado que destilaba su sonrisa me recordaba exactamente donde la había visto antes. Ella había estado en la casa de Darien, tras Andrew, la noche de la fiesta de Mina. No había hecho una fan esa noche, gracias a Andrew.

-¿No es divertido?- dijo ella, volviendo su atención de la pareja con la que había estado hablando y centrándose en mí.- Supongo que Andrew decidió que era más adecuado para ti trabajar para él, que salir con él.- Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus rojos rizos rebotaran alrededor.- Lo juro, esto hace mi noche.- Levantó la mano y ladeó mi bandeja.

Los caracoles corrieron por delante de mi camisa, seguidos por la bandeja cayendo ruidosamente por el suelo. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para moverme o hablar.

-Ah y mira que es torpe. Andrew debería ser más selectivo acerca de sus empleados.- susurró odiosamente.

-¡Oh, dios mío! Serena, ¿estás bien?- La voz de Rei vino detrás de mí y me sacudió de la sorpresa.

Me las arreglé para deshacerme de los caracoles que todavía se aferraban a mi ropa.

-Muévanse.- ordenó una voz profunda que reconocí al instante. Mi cabeza se disparó para encontrarse a Darien empujando a la pareja con la que la pelirroja parecía estar riéndose del lío en el que estaba. Estaba enojado. No había duda de eso. Darien me agarró por la cintura y estudió mi rostro un momento. No estaba segura de por qué.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber todavía cómo reaccionar. Las venas de su cuello comenzaron nuevamente a pulsar contra su piel mientras tragaba saliba. Apenas giró la cabeza para colocar sus ojos en la pelirroja.

-No te acerques ni a mí ni a ella de nuevo. ¿Entendido?- dijo con una calma mortal.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron.- ¿Tú estás enojado conmigo? Ella es la torpe, se arrojó la bandeja a sí misma.

Las manos de Darien apretaron con fuerza mis caderas.

-Si pronuncias una palabra más, voy a retirar todas mis contribuciones a este club hasta que seas escoltada afuera. Permanentemente.

La chica se quedó sin aliento.

-Pero yo soy amiga de Mina, Darien. Su amiga más antigua, no puedes hacerme eso a mí, especialmente por el personal contratado.- Fue un puchero infantil y una voz extraña viniendo de una mujer de veintiún años.

-Pruébame.- respondió. Me miró de nuevo.- Tú te vienes conmigo.

No tuve tiempo de responder antes de que girara la cabeza para mirar por encima de mi hombro.

-La tengo, Rei. Está bien. Vuelve con Nicolas.- Darien deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura.- Cuidado con los caracoles, son resbaladizos.

Dos de los ayudantes se apresuraron a la sala, con suministros para limpiar el desorden. La música había cesado, pero el lugar se había quedado en silencio. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Mantuve los ojos en la puerta, esperando poder salir del salón de baile y deshacerme de los brazos de Darien.

Si todos los de allí no sabían que estábamos teniendo sexo, ahora lo sabrían. Darien acababa de demostrarles a todos que se preocupaba por mí hasta cierto punto, pero no quería exactamente caminar conmigo de su brazo. Mi pecho dolía, necesitaba tener espacio. Hubo un tiempo en el que aprendí a recluirme en mi pequeño mundo en el que confiaba en mí y sólo en mí. Nadie más. Una vez que estuvimos fuera del salón de baile y lejos de miradas curiosas, me liberé de Darien y puse algo de distancia entre nosotros. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y me quedé mirándome los pies. No estaba segura de si mirarlo era una buena idea. No había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de lo guapo que se veía en un esmoquin negro. Había estado esforzándome al máximo para no mirarlo. Ahora estaba aquí mismo, delante de mí, vestido como iba, mientras yo iba vestida de camarera, cubierta de aceite de caracol, la enorme diferencia entre nuestros mundos era evidente.

-Serena, lo siento. No esperaba que algo así sucediera. Ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía problemas contigo. Voy a hablar con Mina acerca de esto, tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que ver con esto.

-La pelirroja me odia por el interés de Andrew en mí. Mina no tiene nada que ver con esto y tú tampoco.

Darien no respondió de inmediato. Me preguntaba si sólo debiera girarme y caminar de regreso a la cocina.

-¿Andrew sigue molestándote?

¿Enserio estaba preguntándome eso? Yo estaba allí de pie, cubierta de caracoles con mantequilla, ¿y estaba preguntándome si otro chico estaba coqueteando conmigo? Ni siquiera sabía si todavía tenía un trabajo. Eso fue todo. Había tenido suficiente. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina. Darien no me dejó llegar muy lejos. Su mano salió disparada y agarró mi brazo.

-Serena, espera, lo siento. No debería haber preguntado eso. Ese no es el problema ahora mismo. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien y ayudarte a limpiarte.- Su voz fue quebrándose en la última parte.

Suspiré, me di la vuelta y esta vez lo miré a los ojos.

-Estoy bien. Tengo que ir a la cocina y ver si aún tengo trabajo. Me habían advertido esta mañana que algo así podría suceder por Andrew y que sería culpa mía. Así que, ahora mismo tengo problemas más grandes que tu repentina necesidad de ser posesivo conmigo. Lo cual es ridículo, ya que estabas haciendo lo mejor que podías para ignorarme hasta que ocurrió este incidente. O me conoces o no, Darien. Elige.- El dolor en mi voz no había sido fácil de enmascarar. Tiré de mi brazo, liberándolo de su mano y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-Tú estabas trabajando. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- gritó y me detuve.- Reconociéndote le había dado una razón a Mina para atacarte. Estaba protegiéndote.

El hecho de que llegara admitir eso decía mucho. Mina iba primero. Estaba ignorándome y así manteniendo feliz a Mina. Por supuesto, lo había esperado. Yo sólo era la cita de sexo. Mina era la hermana. Él hizo bien en elegirla por encima de mí. ¿Cómo podía verme como algo más cuando había caído tan fácilmente en su cama?

-Tienes razón, Darien. Tú ignorándome mantendrá a Mina lejos de atacarme. Yo sólo soy la chica que te follastes las últimas dos noches. A fin de cuentas, no soy tan especial. Soy una de tantas.

No esperé a que dijera más. Corrí por las puertas de la cocina chocando contra ellas antes de que las lágrimas en mis ojos se liberaran.


	26. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

-Guau, chica.- dijo Fiore sosteniendo sus brazos para agarrarme cuando llegué disparada a la cocina.

Un hipo escapó y tragué el sollozo que le siguió.

-Eso fue brutal ahí, pero podría haber sido peor. Al menos Darien fue al rescate.- Fiore me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me abrazó.

No quería que Fiore supiera lo increíblemente barata que era. No podía decirle que estas lágrimas eran porque me había convertido en un sucio pequeño secreto de un chico rico. No porque alguna perra hubiese tirado comida por todo mi cuerpo delante de una sala llena de gente.

-¡Vuelve ahí, Fiore! Necesitamos más ayudantes. Voy a hablar con Serena.- dijo Andrew cuando entró en la cocina.

Fiore me abrazó fuerte una vez más y luego le frunció el ceño a Andrew antes de tomar su bandeja y dirigirse a la puerta.- Se bueno con mi chica.- dijo Fiore al pasar a Andrew.

Andrew no dijo nada. En su lugar, me estudió. Pensé que esto era. El gran momento de "es tu culpa, así que puedes irte ahora."

-Voy por la molestia de advertirte acerca de Mina y ni siquiera es culpa de Darien que la perra celosa te atacara.- gruñó Andrew y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.- Lo siento, Serena. Esto es todo sobre mí. No me esperaba eso de ella. Es la ex novia loca de la que parece no puedo librarme.

¿No me estaba despidiendo? Me apoyé en el mostrador detrás de mí para tomar una respiracón profunda.

-Debido al drama, no quiero que vuelvas allí. Puedes quedarte aquí y ayudar a preparar las bandejas, sin embargo. Me aseguraré de que hagas la misma cantidad de dinero que habrías hecho por ahí.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿puedo cambiarme?- pregunté, necesitando sacarme el caracol de encima.

Andrew, sonrió.- Sí. Ve a coger uno de los uniformes de la oficina. Tenemos todos nuestros uniformes adicionales en uso esta noche.- Me aparto del mostrador y me dirijio a la puerta.- Tómate tu tiempo. Estamos bien aquí si necesitas un descanso.- dijo Andrew cuando salí de la cocina.

Darien y Mina estaban en el pasillo, en lo que parecía una fuerte discusión cuando salí. Mina disparó su mirada gélida hacia mí. Pude ver la frustración en la expresión de Darien. Sólo le estaba causando dolor. No me importaba ver esto. Podrían tener su pelea de familia y superarlo. Después de esta noche, tendría suficiente dinero para mudarme. Mañana encontraría un lugar para dormir porque con Darien sería imposible. Di media vuelta y abrí la puerta que conducía fuera.

-Serena, espera.- llamó Darien.

-Deja que se vaya, Darien.- exigió Mina.

-No puedo.- respondió.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y traté de apartar lo que había oído. No tenía necesidad de pensar o siquiera considerar que Darien lucharía por mí.

La puerta se abrió y Darien salió corriendo de la misma.- Serena, por favor, espera. Habla conmigo.- suplicó.

Me detuve y lo observé mientras corría a pararse frente a mí. No tenía nada que decirle. Lo había dicho todo.

-Lo siento. Pero te equivocas, no te ignore ahí. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Mis ojos nunca te dejaron. Si había alguna duda en la mente de alguien de lo que sentía por ti, el hecho de que no pudiera apartar la mirada de ti mientras caminabas alrededor de esa habitación, debería haberlas disipado.

Hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por el pelo y murmuró una maldición.

-Entonces, vi la mirada en tu rostro cuando viste a Rei con Nicolas. Algo dentro de mí se desgarró. No sabía lo que estabas pensando, pero sabía que te estabas dando cuenta de lo erróneo de esta noche. Nunca deberías de haber estado allí, sirviendo a todos. Debías haber estado a mi lado. Te quería a mi lado. Estaba tan malditamente tenso esperando a que alguien hiciera un moviento en falso hacia tique me olvidé de respirar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Darien extendió la mano y pasó un dedo por mi puño cerrado.

-Si me puedes perdonar, prometo que esto nunca volverá a suceder. Amo a Mina. Pero estoy cansado de complacerla. Es mi hermana y tienes algunos problemas que necesita resolver. Le he dicho que voy a hablar conigo acerca de todo. Hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber.- Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.- Estoy lidiando con el hecho de que puedas alejarte de mí una vez que las conozcas y nunca mirar a atrás. Eso me asusta como el infierno. No sé qué es esto que está pasando entre nosotros, pero desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti supe que ibas a cambiar mi mundo. Estaba aterrorizado. Cuanto más te miraba, más te acercabas. No parecía acercarme lo suficiente.

Estaba dispuesto a abrirse a mí y dejarme entrar. No estaba simplemente usándome. No era chica más con la que se había equivocado y arrojado a un lado. Estaba dispuesto a dejarme entrar en su mundo de secretos. Quería mantenerme. Mi corazón se rindió. Me había contenido y luchado con él para que no sucediera. Aun así, había logrado poseerlo. Verlo vulnerable era la guinda del pastel. No podía contenerme más.

Había caído demasiado lejos. Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba.

-Está bien.- dije. No había nada más que decir. Me tenía.

Darien frunció el ceño.- ¿Está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.- Está bien. Si realmente quieres mantenerme tan desesperadamente que estás dispuesto a abrirte a mí, entonces está bien.- No le diría que lo amaba. Era demasiado pronto. Podría pensar que era porque yo era muy joven. Eso era algo que mantendría cerca de mi pecho hasta que supiera que era el momento. Tal vez era porque era muy joven. Sentí que daba lo mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.- ¿Te enseño mi alma y lo único que consigo es un "está bien?- preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.- Has dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír. Ahora estoy enganchada. Me tienes. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Darien dejó escapar una sexi risa baja y me acercó a él.- Estoy pensando que sexo en el hoyo dieciséis en el lago estaría bien.

Incliné mi cabeza como si estuviera pensando en ello.- Mmm... El problema es que tengo que cambiarme e ir a trabajar en la cocina el resto de la noche.

Darien dejó escapar un profundo suspiró.- Mierda.

Le di un beso en la mandíbula.- Tienes una hermana a quien acompañar.- le recordé.

Los brazos de Darien se apretaron a mí alrededor.-Todo lo que puedo pensar es estar dentro de ti. Tenerte apretada contra mí y oírte haciendo esos pequeños gemidos sexys.

Oh. Dios. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró ante la idea.

-Si pudiera alejarme de ti, fácilmente te llevaría a esa oficina y te presionaría contra la pared y me enterraría profundamente dentro de ti. Pero no puedo tener un rapidito contigo. Eres demasiado adictiva.- Su descripción hizo que respirara con dificultad y me aferrara a sus hombros.- Cámbiate. Estaré aquí, así no estaré tentado. Luego, te acompañaré de regreso a la cocina.- dijo Darien mientras me soltaba lentamente.

Necesité un momento para recuperar el control antes de soltar sus brazos. Entonces, me giré y corrí a la oficina.

**#####**

No vi a Darien después que lo dejé en la puerta de la cocina con un beso rápido. La noche había sido interminable y estaba agotada. Preparar la comida era más difícil de lo que parecía. Después de que el lugar se había vaciado y desocupado, habíamos quedado justo con la tarea de la limpieza.

Tres horas más tarde, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Casi caminé a trompicones en la oscuridad de la madrugada y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Una parte de mí esperaba que Darien estuviese esperando por mí, pero para eso habría tenido que dormir en el coche, lo que hubiera sido ridículo.

Condule mi camioneta y me dirigí a su casa. No tenía que ir a trabajar hoy, por lo que podía dormir. Tampoco tendría que encontrar ese apartamento por más tiempo. Tan pronto como entré en el camino de la entrada, miré hacia arriba para ver que las luces seguían encendidas en la habitación de Darien. La parte superior de la casa estaba toda iluminada en comparación con la oscuridad en el resto de la misma.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, así que entré en la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me pregunté si Darien seguía despierto esperando por mí o si se había dormido con las luces encendidas. ¿Voy a mi cuarto o al suyo?

Me dirigí escaleras arriba y me encontré a Darien sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta mirándome directamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Lo encontré a mitad de camino. Parecía desesperado. No podía entender por qué.- Te necesito en el piso de arriba. Ahora.- dijo en una apretada voz frenética.

Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Había alguien herido? ¿Estaba bien?

Corrí detrás de él. Cerró la puerta con llave. Nunca la cerraba. Luego, sus manos estaban sobre mí antes de que incluso hubiera subido las escaleras.

Era como si un hombre salvaje estuviera tomando el control. Darien pasó las manos por mis caderas y sobre mi trasero y después la subió otra vez. Agarró mi camisa y la arrancó. Oí estallarse un botón e hice una mueca. Esa era la camisa del uniforme. Empecé a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero su boca cubrió la mía y su lengua estaba dentro. Sus manos encontraron el broche en mis pantalones cortos y comenzó a abrirlos mientras los empujaba hacia abajo. Los pequeños gruñidos hambrientos que estaba haciendo estaban causando que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Sentí la humedad entre mis piernas y el inicio del palpitar ansioso.

Darien me empujó de nuevo en la escalera y tiró de mis zapatos, de mis pantalones y bragas, y luego agarró mis dos rodillas y las empujó para separarlas. No tuve tiempo para procesar antes de que su boca estuviera sobre mí, lamiendo mis pliegues y deslizandosé dentro de mí. Mi carne tierna por el sexo salvaje que había tenido la noche anterior estaba extremadamente sensible a cada caricia de su lengua. Empecé a gritar su nombre. Apoyándose en los codos, miré cuando comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de mis muslos y luego enterró su cara entre mis piernas de nuevo para enviarme jadeando y pidiendo más.

-Mío. Esto es mío.- gritó como un poseso mientras tiraba hacia atrás para mirarme. Pasó los dedos suavemente por el centro y luego pasó su mirada a la mía.- Mío. Este dulce coño es mío, Serena.

Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa si me hacía correrme. Aunque primero lo quería dentro de mí.

-Dime que es mío.- exigió. Asentí con la cabeza y deslizó un dedo en mi interior provocando que otro gemido se me escapara.- Dime que es mío.- repitió.

-Es tuyo. Ahora, por favor, Darien, fóllame.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso de pie y empujó hacia abajo los pantalones de pijama que llevaba. Su erección se destacó con orgullo.

-Sin preservativo esta noche. Lo sacaré. Sólo tengo que sentirte por completo.- dijo mientras empujaba mis rodillas y se dejaba caer hasta que estuvo en mi entrada. No chocó contra mí como esperaba. Descendió lentamente.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó mientras se movía.

Me dolía un poco, pero no iba a admitir eso. Lo quería sin control.- Se siente bien.- aseguré.

Se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente se retiró.- Estas escaleras son demasiado duras para ti. Ven aquí.- Se inclinó y me recogió en sus brazos, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Nunca había sido llevada por un hombre antes y tengo que decir que fue una experiencia excelente. El pecho desnudo de Darien sosteniéndome fue increíble.

-¿Harías algo por mí?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para presionar pequeños besos en mi nariz y párpados.

-Sí.- contesté.

Se detuvo junto a la cama y lentamente me dejó hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.- Inclínate hacia adelante y pon tu pecho en la cama. Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza y deja tu trasero al aire.

Um... bien. No le pregunté por qué, porque me había dado cuenta de eso. Manteniendo los pies en el suelo, me incliné hacia delante y me puse en la cama como pidió.

Su mano pasó por encima de mi trasero e hizo un sonido de satisfacción en su garganta.- Tienes el culo más perfecto que he visto.- dijo en un tono reverente.

Sus dos manos encontraron mis caderas y lentamente entró en mí, empujándome hacia él mientras se deslizaba en mi interior. Era más profundo de esta manera.- ¡Darien!.- grité mientras el dolor leve me golpeaba por la profundidad en la que estaba.

-Mierda, estoy profundamente.- se quejó.

Luego, retiró lentamente sus caderas y comenzó ese movimiento familiar. Agarré las sábanas mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a subir hacia su punto culminante. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y mis piernas empezaron a temblar por el placer que comenzaba a construirse dentro de mí.

Una de las manos de Darien se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta que toco mi clítoris hinchado y comenzó a frotar su pulgar sobre él.- Dios, estás empapada.- jadeó.

Mis piernas se pusieron rígidas cuando el orgasmos se apoderó de mí y luego empecé a sacudirme incapaz de hacerle frente a la sensación de Darien todavía rozándome. Era tanto placer que dolía. Antes de que pudiera pedir misericordia, sus manos agarraron mi cintura y me empujó rápidamente.

-¡AH!- gritó mientras me desplomaba sobre la cama, sabiendo sin mirar que se había salido antes de correrse.- Maldita sea, nena, si supieras cuan jodidamente increíble se ve tu culo en este momento.- dijo en una voz sin aliento.

Giré la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de levantarla, y lo miré.- ¿Por qué?

Una risa baja retumbó en su pecho.- Digamos que tengo que limpiarte.

La comprensión me golpeo y la calidez en mi trasero que no había notado antes, de pronto me llamó la atención. Una risita se me escapó y enterré mi cara en mis manos.

Yací allí, escuchando como corría el agua, y luego regresó a mí. El calor de la toalla mientras me limpiaba su semen fue agradable y poco a poco empecé a caer dormida. Estaba agotada. Me pregunté si alguna vez despertaría.


	27. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Estaba sola. Me tapé los ojos contra el sol de la mañana y miré alrededor de la habitación. Darien no estaba aquí. Eso fue sorprendente. Me senté y miré el reloj. Eran más de las diez. No me extrañaba que no estuviera aquí. Había dormido toda la mañana. Hoy hablaríamos. Iba a dejarme entrar. Anoche habíamos tenido un sexo increíble. Necesitaba palabras ahora.

Me levanté y encontré mis pantalones cortos en el extremo de la cama. Darien debió haberlo traído arriba porque recuerdo dejarlos en la escalera anoche. Me los puse y luego busqué alrededor por mi camisa. Una de las camisetas de Darien estaba doblada al lado de mis pantalones cortos, así que me la puse y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Estaba lista para ver a Darien.

Las puertas en el lado de la sala familiar estaba abiertas. Me quedé helada. ¿Qué significaba eso? Siempre estaba cerradas. Entonces, oí voces. Caminé hacia el segundo tramo de escaleras y escuché. La voz familiar de mi padre venía a las escaleras desde la sala de estar. Él estaba en casa.

Di el primer paso y me detuve. ¿Podría enfrentarme a él? ¿Me pediría que me fuera? ¿Sabría que había dormido con Darien? ¿Mina tendría a su madre odiándome, también? No había tenido tiempo para trabajar a través de todo esto.

Mi padre dijo mi nombre y sabía que tenía que ir allí y hacerle frente a esto. Fuera lo que fuera. Me esforcé por cada paso. Caminé a través del vestíbulo y me detuve una vez que los oí con claridad. Necesitaba saber en lo que me estaba metiendo.

-No puedo creerlo, Darien. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo que significa ella para ésta familia?- Estaba hablando su madre. Nunca la había conocido, pero lo sabía.

-No puedes hacerla responsable. Ella ni siquiera había nacido todavía. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado. Lo que ÉL la ha hecho pasar.- Darien estaba enojado.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero me detuve. Espera. ¿Qué significo para esta familia? ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?

-No vayas por ahí todo arrogante y soberbio. Fuiste tú el que fue y lo encontró para mí. Así que todo lo que _él_ la hizo pasar- espetó-, tú lo empezaste. ¿Después vas y _duermes _con ella? En serio, Darien. Dios mío, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Eres igual que tu padre.

Extendí la mano para agarrar el marco de la puerta de apoyo. No sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero mi respiración se estaba volviendo poco profunda. Podía sentir el pánico creciendo en mi pecho.

-Recuerda quien es el dueño de esta casa, madre.- Esa fue la clara advertencia de Darien.

Su madre soltó una carcajada ruidosa.- ¿Puedes creer esto? Se está volviendo en mi contra por una chica que acaba de conocer. Kenji, tienes que hacer algo.

Se hizo el silencio. Entonces, mi padre se aclaró la garganta.- Es su casa, Kaolinete. No puedo obligarlo a hacer nada. Debí haber esperado esto. Ella es tan parecida a su madre.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- rugió la mujer.

Mi padre suspiró.- Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. La razón por la que te dejé por ella era porque tenía este magnetismo por ella. Me parecía que no podía dejarla ir...

-YA LO SÉ. No quiero volver a oírlo. La querías tan desesperadamente que me dejaste embarazada con un montón de invitaciones de boda para anular.

-Cariño, cálmate. Te quiero. Sólo estaba explicando que Serena tienes el carisma de su madre. Es imposible no sentirse atraído por ella. Y ella es tan ciega como su madre. No puede evitarlo.

-¡AH! ¿Nunca me dejará en paz esa mujer? ¿Siempre arruinará mi vida? Se ha ido, por el amor de Dios. Tengo al hombre que amo de nuevo y nuestra hija tiene finalmente a su padre y ahora esto. _Vas _y duermes con esta, ¡esta chica!

Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. No me podía mover. No podía tomar un respiro profundo. Todavía estaba soñando. Eso era todo. No había despertado todavía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, obligándome a despertar de este sueño enfermo y retorcido.

-Una palabra más contra ella y tendrás que irte.- El tono de Darien era frío y duro.

-Kaolinete, cariño, por favor, cálmate. Serena es una buena chica. Su estancia aquí no es el fin del mundo. Ella necesita un lugar donde quedarse. Ya te lo expliqué. Sé que odias a Ikuko, pero ella era tu mejor amiga. Ambas habían sido amigas desde que eran niñas. Hasta que llegué y arruiné todo lo de ustedes, eran como hermanas. Esta es su hija. Ten un poco de compasión.

No. NO. No. No. No. No acabo de oír eso. Mi madre nunca había separado la boda de alguien. Nunca hubiera dejado mi padre abandonar a una mujer que estaba embarazada de su hijo. Mi madre era una mujer compasiva, dulce. Ella nunca, nunca hubiese dejado que eso sucediera. No podía estar aquí y escucharlos hablar de ella de esa manera. Estaban equivocados. No la conocían. Mi padre había estado fuera tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo que realmente sucedió.

Solté el agarre de muerte que tenía en el marco de la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación donde estaban deshonrando el nombre de mi madre.

-¡NO! Todos ustedes cierren la boca.- grité. La sala quedó en silencio. Encontré a mi padre y estabilicé mi mirada enojada sobre él. No había nadie más por aquí que importara en estos momentos. No la mujer que escupió mentiras sobre mi madre o el hombre que amaba. Al que le había dado mi cuerpo. El que me había estado mintiendo.

-Serena.- La voz de Darien sonó lejos. Tendí la mano para detenerlo. No lo quería cerca de mí.

-Tú.- Señale con mi dedo a mi padre-, sólo estás dejándolos mentir sobre mi madre.- grité. No me importaba si parecía una lunática. Odiaba a todos en estos momentos.

-Serena, déjame explicarte...

-¡Cállate!- rugí.- Mi hermana, mi otra mitad, murió. Ella murió, papá. En un coche de camino a la tienda, contigo. Era como si mi alma hubiera sido tomada de mí y partido en dos. Perderla fue insoportable. Vi a mi madre lamentarse, llorar y afligirse, y entonces vi a mi padre alejarse. Para no volver jamás. Mientras su hija y su esposa estaban tratando de recoger los pedazos de su mundo sin Serenity en él. Entonces, mi madre se enferma. Te llamo, pero no contestas. Por lo tanto, tengo un trabajo extra después de la escuela y me pongo a hacer los pagos para la atención médica de mamá. No hago más que cuidar de mi madre e ir a la escuela. Excepto mi último año, ella se pone tan enferma que tengo que abandonar los estudios. Toma mi GED y acábalo. Porque tenía a la única persona en el planeta que me amaba muriendo mientras estaba sentada y miraba sin poder hacer nada. Sostuve su mano mientras ella tomó su último aliento. Organicé su funeral. Los vi bajarla a la tierra. Nunca llamaste. Ni una sola vez. Luego, tuve que vender la casa que la abuela nos dejó y todo de valor en ella sólo para pagar las facturas médicas.- Me detuve y tomé un ruidoso y jadeante respiro, un sollozo se me escapó.

Dos brazos me rodearon y grité, lanzando mis brazos y alejándome.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- No quería que me tocara. Me había mentido. Él lo sabía y me había mentido.- Ahora estoy siendo forzada a oírte hablar de mi madre, que era una santa. ¿Me oyes? ¡Ella era una santa! Todos ustedes son unos _mentirosos_. Si alguien es culpable de esta mierda que oigo saliendo de tu boca es ese hombre.- Señalé a mi padre. No podía llamarlo así. No ahora.- Él es el mentiroso. No vale la tierra bajo mis pies. Si Mina es su hija. Si estabas embarazada...- Abrí los ojos a la mujer que aún no había visto y las palabras se congelaron en mis labios. La recordaba. Me tambaleé hacia atrás y sacudí la cabeza. No. Eso no era lo que parecía.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunté mientras los recuerdos de aquel rostro poco a poco volvían a mí.

-Ten cuidado a cómo responder a eso.- dijo la voz apretada de Darien detrás de mí. Todavía estaba cerca de mí.

Sus ojos se movieron de mí a mi padre y luego a mí.

-¿Sabes quién soy Serena? Nos hemos visto antes.

-Vino a mi casa. Usted... usted hizo llorar a mi madre.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

-Última advertencia, madre.- dijo Darien.

-Mina quería conocer a su padre. Así que la llevé a él. Llegó a ver a su pequeña y agradable familia con bonitas gemelas rubias que amaba y una mujer igualmente perfecta. Estaba cansada de tener que decirle a mi hija que no tenía padre. Ella sabía que lo tenía. Así que le mostré exactamente lo que él había elegido en lugar de ella. No preguntó por él hasta mucho más tarde.

La niña de mi edad que había estado sosteniendo la mano de su madre fuertemente y estudiándome mientras estaba en la puerta. Había sido Mina. Mi estómago se revolvió. ¿Qué había hecho mi padre?

-Serena, por favor, mírame.- La voz desesperada de Darien llegó detrás de mí, pero no podía reconocerlo. Él sabía todo esto. Éste había sido al gran secreto de Mina. Lo había protegido por ella. ¿No vio que este era mi secreto, también? Él era mi padre y yo no sabía nada. Las palabras de Andrew sonaron en mi cabeza. _"Si él tiene que elegir entre tú y Mina, elegirá a Mina."_

Supe entonces que Darien había elegido a Mina. Todo el mundo en este pueblo conocía el secreto, excepto yo. Todos sabían quién era yo, pero yo no.

-Estuve comprometido con Kaolinete. Ella estaba embarazada de Mina. Tu madre vino a visitarla. Ella era como nadie que hubiese conocido. Era adictiva. No fui capaz de mantenerme alejado de ella. Kaolinete todavía estaba sosteniendose mientras Mamoru y Darien seguían visitando a su padre todos los fines de semana. Esperaba que Kaolinete dejara ir a Mamoru en el momento en que decidiera que quería una familia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Mina era mía. Tu madre era inocente y divertida. Ella no estaba con rockeros y me hacía reír. La perseguí y ella me ignoró. Entonces, mentí. Le dije que Kaolinete estaba embarazada de otro de los hijos de Mamoru. Sintió lástima por mí. De alguna manera, la convencí de huir conmigo. Tirar la amistad que había tenido toda su vida.

Apreté mis manos sobre mis oídos para bloquear las palabras de mi padre. No podía escuchar esto. Era todo mentira. Este mundo enfermo en el que vivían no era para mí. Quería ir a casa. Regresar a Alabama. Volver a lo que entendía. Donde las estrellas de rock y el dinero no fueran un problema.

-Detente. No quiero oír eso. Sólo quiero mis cosas. Sólo quiero irme.- El sollozo que siguió no tuvo remedio. Mi mundo y lo que conocía de él acababa de ser volado en mil pedazos. Tenía que ir a sentarme junto a la tumba de mi madre y hablar con ella. Quería ir a casa.

-Nena, por favor, háblame. Por favor.- Darien estaba detrás de mí otra vez. Estaba demasiado cansada como para empujarlo. Me aparté de él en su lugar. No lo miraba.

-No puedo mirarte. No quiero hablar contigo. Sólo quiero mis cosas. Quiero ir a casa.

-Serena, cariño, no hay casa.- La voz de mi padre me cripaba los nervios. Alcé los ojos y lo miré. Todo el dolor y la amargura que había mantenido arrastrandose dentro desde que nos dejó me había consumido.

- Las tumbas de mi madre y mi hermana son una casa. Quiero estar cerca de ellas. He estado aquí y escuchado a todos ustedes decir que mi madre era alguien que yo sé que no era. Ella nunca hubiera hecho lo que le acusan. Quédate aquí con tu familia, Kenji. Estoy segura de que te amarán tanto como la última lo hizo. Trata de no matar a ninguno de ellos.- escupí.

El jadeo ruidoso de Kaolinete fue lo último que oí antes de salir de la habitación. Quería irme, pero necesitaba mi bolso y mis llaves. Subí corriendo las escaleras, eché todo lo que pude en mí equipaje y lo cerré de golpe. Levanté la correa del bolso sobre mi hombro y me dirigí a la puerta para ver a Darien de pie, observándome.

Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Cerré los ojos. No me importaba que él estuviera molesto. Él debía estarlo. Me había mentido. Me había traicionado.

-No me puedes dejar.- dijo en un susurro ronco.

-Mírame.- contesté con una fría voz plana.

-Serena, no me dejaste explicar. Iba a decirte todo hoy. Llegaron a casa ayer por la noche y entré en pánico. Necesitaba contarte primero.- Dio un puñetazo contra el marco de la puerta.- No se suponía que lo supieras de esa manera. No así. Dios, _no así_.- Sonaba realmente molesto.

No podía dejar que tirara de mi corazón la expresión de su rostro. Sería una idiota si lo hiciera. Además, su hermana... Mina era su hermana. No era de extrañar que hubiera crecido protegiéndola. Había sido la hija sin un padre. Tragué la bilis en mi garganta. Mi padre era un hombre horrible.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo verte. Representas el dolor y la traición, no sólo a mí, sino el de mi madre.- Sacudí mi cabeza.- Todo la que había se ha acabado. Murió en el momento en que bajé las escaleras y me di cuenta de que el mundo que siempre había conocido era una mentira.

Darien dejó caer las manos del marco de la puerta y sus hombros se hundieron mientras bajaba la cabeza. No dijo nada. Sólo dio un paso atrás para que pudiera salir. El pequeño corazón que había dejado intacto se destrozó con su mirada derrotada. No había otra manera. Estábamos contaminados.

* * *

**=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=**

_**GED: Examen de Desarrollo de Educación General.**_


	28. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

No miré hacia atrás y él no me llamó otra vez. Bajé las escaleras con la maleta en la mano. Cuando llegué al último escalón, mi padre salió de la sala de estar y entró en el vestíbulo. Un ceño se dibujaba en su rostro. Se veía quince años mayor desde la última vez que lo había visto. Los últimos cinco años no habían sido buenos con él.

-No te vayas, Serena. Hablemos de esto. Date tiempo para pensar en las cosas.- Deseaba que me quedara. ¿Por qué? ¿Así podría sentirse mejor por arruinar mi vida? ¿Por arruinar la vida de Mina?

Saqué el teléfono que quería que tuviese y se lo tendí.- Tómalo. No lo quiero.- dije.

Lo observó y luego a mí.- ¿Por qué tomaría el teléfono?

-Porque no quiero nada de ti.- contesté. La ira seguía ahí, pero estaba cansada. Quería salir de aquí.

-Yo no te lo di.- dijo, aun pareciendo confundido.

-Acepta el teléfono, Serena. Si quieres irte, no puedo retenerte aquí. Pero, por favor, acéptalo.- Darien estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras. Él me había comprado el teléfono. Mi padre nunca le dijo que lo hiciera. El entumecimiento estaba sentándose. No podía sentir más el dolor. Nada de pena por lo que podríamos haber tenido.

Me acerqué y puse el teléfono en la mesilla junto a la escalera.- No puedo.- Fue mi simple respuesta. No miré hacia atrás a ninguno de ellos. A pesar de escuchar los tacones de Kaolinete haciendo _click_ en el suelo de mármol. Alertándome de que había entrado en el vestíbulo.

Agarré la manija y abrí la puerta. No volvería a verlos. Sólo lloraría la pérdida de uno.

-Te pareces a ella.- La voz de Kaolinete resonó por el silencioso vestíbulo. Sabía que se refería a mi madre. No tenía ni siquiera el derecho de recordarla. O de hablar de ella. Había mentido sobre mi madre. Hizo que la única mujer a la que admiraba por encima de todos los demás pareciese cruel y egoísta.

-Sólo espero que puedas ser la mitad de mujer de lo que ella era.- dije en voz alta y clara. Quería que todos me escucharan. Necesitaban saber que no había duda alguna en mi mente de que mi madre era inocente.

Salí a la luz del sol y cerré firmemente la puerta detrás de mí. Un plateado coche deportivo se estacionó mientras iba hacia mi camioneta. Sabía que era Mina. No podía mirarla. Ahora no.

La puerta del coche se cerró de golpe y ni me inmuté. Tiré mi maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta y abrí la del conductor. Había terminado aquí.

-Sabes.- dijo en voz alta en tono divertido. No le respondí. No escucharía más mentiras vomitadas por su boca sobre mi madre.- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Saber que te dejaron por otra persona por tu propio padre?

Se sentía borroso. Eso era lo menor de mi dolor. Mi padre nos dejó hacia cinco años. Yo había seguido adelante.

-Ya no te sientes tan alta y poderosa ahora, ¿no? Tu madre era una mujerzuela barata que se merecía lo que le pasó.

La tranquilidad que se había apoderado de mí, se rompió. Nadie iba a hablar de mi madre otra vez. Nadie. Metí la mano bajo el asiento y saqué mi nueve milímetros. Me giré y la dirigí a sus mentirosos labios rojos.

-Una palabra más sobre mi madre y haré un agujero en tu cuerpo.- dije con voz plana y dura.

Mina gritó y alzó las manos al aire. No bajé el arma. No iba a matarla. Sólo la heriría en el brazo si volvía a abrir la boca. Mi puntería era perfecta.

-¡Serena! Baja el arma. Mina, no te muevas. Sebe cómo usar esa cosa mejor que la mayoría de los hombres.- La voz de mi padre hizo que mis manos temblaran. La estaba protegiendo. De mí. Su hija. A la que él quería. A la que dejó por ellos. A la que había abandonado la mayor parte de su vida. No sabía qué sentir.

Oí la voz de pánico de Kaolinete.- ¿Qué hace con esa cosa? ¿Es incluso legal que la tenga?

-Tiene permiso.- contestó mi padre-, y sabe lo que hace. Mantén la calma.

Bajé la pistola.- Voy a meterme en esa camioneta e irme de tu vida. Para siempre. Simplemente mantén la boca cerrada sobre mi madre. No lo escucharé de nuevo.- advertí antes de girarme y subir a mi camioneta. Metí la pistola bajo el asiento y salí de la calzada. No miré atrás para ver si estaban apiñados alrededor de la pobre Minako. No me importaba. Tal vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de que jodiera con la mamá de otra persona. Porque, por Dios, mejor que nunca hablase mal de la mía de nuevo.

**#####**

Me dirigí al club de campo. Tenía que decirles que me iba. Reika merecía saberlo para que no me esperase. También Andrew, para el caso. No quería explicarme, pero probablemente ya lo sabían. Todo el mundo sabía más que yo. Todos habían estado esperando que lo averiguara. No entendía por qué ninguno de ellos simplemente no pudo habérmelo dicho.

No era como si esto fuese a alterar la vida de Mina. Todo lo que alguna vez había conocido no acababa de ser volado en el infierno. Mi vida acababa de volcarse sobre su eje. No se trataba de Mina. Esto era sobre mí. Yo, maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenían que protegerla? ¿De qué necesitaba protección?

Aparqué la camioneta fuera de la oficina y Reika me recibió en la puerta delantera.

-¿Te olvidaste de revisar el calendario, chica? Es tu día libre.- Me sonreía, pero se desvaneció cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos. Se detuvo y se agarró a la barandilla del pórtico de la oficina. Luego, sacudió la cabeza.- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Hasta la señora Reika lo había sabido. Simplemente asentí. Dejó escapar un prolijo suspiro.- Había oído los rumores, como la mayoría de la gente, pero no sabía toda la verdad. No quiero saberlo porque no es asunto mío, pero si es lo que he oído, entonces sé que duele.

Reika caminó el resto de la escalera. Abrió los brazos cuando llegó al último escalón y corrí hacia ellos. No lo pensé. Necesitaba que alguien me sostuviera. Los sollozos llegaron al momento de envolverme en sus brazos.

-Sé que apesta, cariño. Me gustaría que alguien te lo hubiese dicho antes.

No podía hablar. Sólo lloraba y me aferraba a ella mientras me sostenía con fuerza.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué está mal?- La voz de Rei sonaba preocupada y miré hacia arriba para verla corriendo por las escaleras hacia nosotras.- Oh mierda. Lo sabes.- dijo, deteniéndose en seco.- Debería habértelo dicho, pero me daba miedo. No conocía todos los hechos. Sabía lo que Nicolas había oído de Mina. No quería decir algo equivocado. Tenía la esperanza de que Darien te lo dijera. Lo hizo, ¿no? Estaba segura de que lo haría después de ver cómo te miraba anoche.

Me eché hacia atrás en los brazos de Reika y me limpié la cara.- No. No me lo dijo. Lo escuché. Mi padre y Kaolinete llegaron a casa.

-Mierda.- dijo Rei en un suspiró de frustración.- ¿Te vas?- La expresión de dolor en sus ojos me dijo que ya sabía la respuesta.

Sólo asentí.

-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó Reika.

-Devuelta a Alabama. De vuelta a casa. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado. Seré capaz de encontrar trabajo y tengo amigos allí. Las tumbas de mi madre y mi hermana están ahí...- No terminé. No podía sin quebrarme de nuevo.

-Te echaremos de menos por aquí.- dijo Reika con una sonrisa triste.

Los echaría de menos. A todos. Incluso a Andrew. Asentí.- Yo también.

Rei dejó escapar un gemido fuerte y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome con los brazos.- Nunca he tenido una amiga como tú. No quiero que te vayas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas. Había hecho unos pocos amigos aquí. No todo el mundo me había traicionado.- Tal vez podrías venir a _Bama_ y visitarme alguna vez.- susurré en un sollozo ahogado.

Se apartó y lloriqueó.- ¿Me dejarás visitarte?

-Por supuesto.- respondí.

-Está bien. ¿Es la próxima semana demasiado pronto?

Si tuviese la energía para sonreír, lo habría hecho. Dudaba que volviera a sonreír.- Tan pronto como esté lista.

Asintió y se frotó la nariz roja en su brazo.

-Le dejaré saber a Andrew. Lo entenderá.- dijo Reika detrás de nosotras.

-Gracias.

-Se cuidadosa. Haznos saber cómo lo estás haciendo.

-Lo haré.- contesté, preguntándome si sería una mentira. ¿Podría alguna vez volver a hablar con ellas?

Reika dio un paso atrás y le indicó a Rei que fuese a su lado. Me despedí de ambas y me metí en la camioneta. Ya era hora de dejar atrás este lugar.


	29. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

El suspiro de alivio que esperé sentir cuando conduje debajo del primer semáforo con tres luces de tráfico en Sumit, Alabama, no llegó. El entumecimiento se había apoderado completamente de mí en el viaje de siete horas. Las palabras que había escuchado a mi padre decir sobre mi madre sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que ya no pude sentir nada por nadie.

Giré hacia la izquierda en el segundo semáforo y me dirigí al cementerio. Necesitaba hablar con mamá antes de registrarme en el único motel que había en el pueblo. Quería hacerle saber que no creía nada de lo que habían dicho. Yo sabía qué clase de mujer había sido ella. Qué clase de madre había sido. Nadie podrá compararse. Había sido mi roca cuando la que estaba a punto de morir era ella. Nunca había sontido el miedo de que se alejara de mí.

El estacionamiento de gravilla se encontraba vacío. La última vez que había estado aquí, todo el pueblo había venido a brindarle sus respetos a mi madre. Hoy, el sol de la tarde se desvanecía y las sombras era la única compañía que tenía.

Tragué el nudo que había subido hasta mi garganta al salir del camión. Estaba aquí de nuevo. Sabía que ella se encontraba aquí, pero a la vez no. Hice el camino hasta su tumba, preguntándome si alguien habría venido a verla mientras no estuve. Tenía amigos. Seguramente alguien había venido a traerle flores frescas. Mis ojos picaban. No me gustaba pensar que había estado sola durante semanas. Me sentía contenta de haberla enterrado junto a Serenity. Hizo mucho más fácil mi partida.

El camino de lodo fresco ahora se encontraba cubierto de Sr. Murphy me había dicho que la cubriría en césped gratis. No había podido pagar nada extra. Verla cubierta de grama me hacía sentir como si estuviese cubierta apropiadamente, tan tonto como sonaba. Su tumba ahora lucía igual a la de Serenity. Aunque su lápida no era tan lujosa como la de ella. Era simple; había sido todo lo que podía pagar. Había pasado horas intentando decidirme lo que quería que dijera exactamente.

_Ikuko Hanson Tsukino_

_19 de Abril, 1967 - 2 de Junio, 2012_

_El amor que dejó atrás será la razón por la que los sueños sean alcanzados. Ella fue_

_en un mundo que no se caía a pedazos. Su fuerza permanecerá por siempre. Se encuentra en _

_nuestros corazones._

La familia que me había amado ya no se encontraba aquí. Estar de pie aquí, mirando sus tumbas, me hacía derme cuenta lo sola que en verdad estaba. Ya no tenía familia. Y nunca reconocería la existencia de mi padre luego de este día.

-No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto.- Había escuchado la grama crujir detrás de mí, y sabía quién era sin siquiera voltearme. No lo miré. Aún no estaba lista. Él vería a través de mí. Seiya había sido mi amigo desde el jardín de niños. El año en que nos convertimos en algo más, sólo había sido de esperarse. Lo he amado durante años.

-Mi vida se encuentra aquí.- respondí cin simpleza.

-Intenté discutir ese punto hace algunas semanas.- El toque de humor en su voz no pasó desapercibido. Le gustaba tener razón. Siempre había sido así.

-Creí necesitar la ayuda de mi padre. No era así.

La grama crujió un poco más al acercarse a mi lado.- ¿Aún es un imbécil?

Sólo asentí. No estaba lista para decirle a Seiya lo imbécil que era mi padre. No podía decirlo en este momento. De alguna manera, decirlo en voz alta sólo lo haría más real. Quería creer que era un sueño.

-¿No te gusta su nueva familia?- preguntó Seiya. No se rendiría. Me haría preguntas hasta que me derrumbara y le contara todo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en casa?- pregunté, cambiando de tema. Sólo lo distraería por un momento, pero no tenía la intención de quedarme por aquí durante todo ese tiempo.

-En verdad, no habrás esperado conducir tu camioneta alrededor del pueblo y no convertirte en noticia número uno en sólo cinco minutos, ¿cierto? Conoces este lugar mejor que eso, Sere.

Sere. Me ha llamado Sere desde que tenemos cinco años. Y a Serenity la llamaba, Riny. Apodos. Recuerdos. Era seguro. Este pueblo era seguro.

-¿He estado aquí cinco minutos?- pregunté, aun estudiando la tumba frente a mí. El nombre de mi madre bordeado en la roca.

-Nah, probablemente no. Me encontraba sentado afuera del supermercado esperando a que Hotaru saliera del trabajo.- dijo. Estaba saliendo con Hotaru de nuevo. Para nada sorpresivo. Ella parecía ser alguien de la cual él no tenía suficiente.

Tomé aire profundamente y finalmente giré mi cabeza para mirar fijamente a sus ojos azules. Las emociones atravesaron el entumecimiento al que me aferraba. Este era mi hogar. Esto era seguro. Esto era todo lo que conocía.

-Voy a quedarme.- le dije.

Una sonrisa adornó sus labios, y asintió.- Me alegra. Te hemos extrañado. Aquí es donde perteneces, Sere.

Hace algunas semanas había pensado que sin mamá, yo no encajaba en ningún lugar. Quizá haya estado equivocada. Mi pasado se encontraba aquí.

-No quiero hablar sobre Kenji.- dije, y volví la mirada hacia la tumba de mi madre.

-Hecho. Nunca volveré a mencionarlo.

No tenía que decir nada más. Cerré los ojos y recé en silencio para que mi mamá y mi hermana estuviesen juntas y felices. Seiya no se movió. Nos quedamos allí sin hablar hasta que el sol se puso.

Cuando la oscuridad finalmente descendió sobre el cementerio, Seiya deslizó su mano entre la mía.- Vamos, Sere. Encontremos algún lugar donde puedas quedarte.

Permití que me dirigiera por el camino hacia mi camioneta.- ¿Me dejarías llevarte con Luna? Tiene una habitación de invitados y le encantaría que te quedaras allí. Está muy sola en casa. Incluso me llamaría menos si tiene algo de compañía.

Luna Q era la madre de la madre de Seiya. Había sido mi maestra en las clases de los domingos durante toda la escuela primaria. También nos enviaba comida una vez a la semana cuando mamá se puso enferma.

-Tengo algo de dinero. Iba a registrarme en un motel. No quiero molestarla.

Seiya dejó salir una risotada.- Si llega a enterarse de que estás en la habitación de un hotel, aparecerá frente a la puerta a formar alboroto. Estarás en su casa cuando termine contigo. Es más fácil simplemente ir a su casa ahora en lugar de causar una escena. Además, Sere, sólo hay un motel en este pueblo. Tú y yo sabemos las muchas citas que han terminado en ese lugar.

Tenía razón.

-No tienes que llevarme. Iré a verla yo misma. Tienes a Hotaru esperándote.- le recordé.

Rodó los ojos.- No vayas hasta allá, Sere. Sabes más que eso. En un chasquido, nena. Sólo un chasquido de tus dedos. Es todo lo que tomaría.

Me había estado diciendo eso durante años. Ahora sólo era un chiste. Al menos, para mí lo era. Mi corazón no se encontraba allí. Unos ojos plateados aparecieron de pronto en mi mente y el dolor atravesó el entumecimiento. Sabía dónde se encontraba mi corazón, y no estaba muy segura de si alguna vez volvería a verlo. No si pensaba sobrevivir.

Luna Q no dejaría que tuviera un momento de tranquilidad. No dejaría que me asentara. Hoy necesitaba paz. Soledad.

-Seiya. Necesito esta noche para estar sola. Necesito pensar. Procesar todo. Debo quedarme en el hotel esta noche. Por favor, compréndeme, y haz que Luna comprenda. Sólo por esta noche.

Seiya miró por encima de mi cabeza con una mueca de frustración. Sabía que quería hacer preguntas, pero estaba siendo respetuoso.- Sere, odio todo esto. Sé que estás lastimada. Puedo verlo en todo tu he visto lastimada durante muchísimos años. Lentamente me carcome por dentro. Habla conmigo, Sere. Necesitas hablar con alguien.

Tenía razón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero en este momento tenía que preocuparme en lidiar con todo internamente. Eventualmente, le contaré todo lo que sucedió en Rosemary Beach. Tendré que decírselo a alguien. Seiya era el amigo más cercano que tenía en este lugar.

-Dame algo de tiempo.- dije, mirándolo.

-Tiempo.- Asintió.- He estado dándote tiempo durante tres años. No veo qué daño pueda hacer un poco más.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y entré. Mañana estaré lista para enfrentar la verdad. Los hechos. Podré hacerlo... mañana.

-¿Tienes teléfono? Llamé a tu antiguo número el día en que te fuiste y me dejaste, y decía que estaba desconectado.

Darien. Su rostro cuando me rogó que me quedara con el celular del que había mentido, pasó por mi mente. El dolor me atravesó un poco más fuerte.

Sacudí la cabeza.- No. No tengo.

La mueca de Seiya se hizo más pronunciada.- Demonios, Sere. No deberías estar por ahí sin teléfono.

-Tengo un arma.- le recordé.

-Aun así, necesitas un teléfono. Dudo que alguna vez en tu vida amenaces con eso a alguien.- Allí era donde se quivocaba. Me encogí de hombros.- Consigue uno mañana.- ordenó. Asentí, aunque en realidad no tenía la intención de conseguir uno, luego cerré la puerta trás de mí.

**#####**

Conduje de vuelta hacia la calle con doble camino. Conduje media cuadra hasta el primer semáforo y giré hacia la derecha. El motel era el segundo edificio a la izquierda. Nunca antes me había hospedado allí. Tenía amigos que habían venido aquí luego del baile de graduación, pero eso sólo era parte de una secundaria de la que sólo escuchaba en los pasillos.

Pagar por una noche fue lo suficientemente fácil. La chica trabajando detrás del mostrador se me hacía familiar, pero era menor que yo. Probablemente aún en la secundaria. Tomé mi llave y me dirigí afuera otra vez.

La brillante Range Rover que se encontraba aparcada al lado de mi camión lucía completamente fuera de lugar aquí. El corazón que había pensado entumecido, latió con fuerza dentro de mi pecho con un solo doloroso latido cuando mis ojos se conectaron con los de Darien. Se encontraba de pie frente a la camioneta con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, observándome.

No había esperado verlo otra vez. Al menos no tan pronto. Había dejado en claro cómo me sentía. ¿Cómo había sabido llegar hasta aquí? Nunca le dije el nombre de mi pueblo. ¿Mi padre le había dicho? ¿Acaso no entendían que quería estar sola?

La puerta de un auto se cerró de golpe, atrayendo mi atención lejos de Darien para ver a Seiya saliendo de la camioneta roja Ford que había obtenido como regalo de graduación.- Estoy esperando como el demonio que conozcas a este tipo, porque te ha estado siguiendo desde el cementerio. Lo noté del otro lado del camino mirándonos mucho antes, pero no dije nada.- dijo Seiya mientras caminaba hasta nosotros para detenerse ligeramente frente a mí.

-Lo conozco.- dije muy a penas,a pesar de la tensión en mi garganta.

Seiya volvió a mirarme.- ¿Él es la razón por la que volviste corriendo a casa?

No. En realidad, no. Él no fue lo que me hizo huir. Fue lo que hizo querer quedarme. Incluso sabiendo que todo lo que pudimos haber tenido era imposible.

-No.- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Darien otra vez. Incluso a la luz de la luna, su rostro lucía lleno de dolor.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunté, manteniendo mi distancia. Seiya se movió aún más frente a mí cuando se dio cuenta de que no me acercaba a Darien.

-Estás aquí.- respondió.

Dios. ¿Cómo podré soportar de nuevo esto? Verlo y saber que no podré tenerlo. Lo que representaba siempre ensuciaría cualquier cosa que sintiera por él.

-No puedo hacer esto, Darien.

Tomó un paso hacia adelante.- Habla conmigo. Por favor, Serena. Hay tantas cosas que quiero explicarte.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé un paso hacia atrás.- No. No puedo.

Darien maldijo y posó su mirada sobre Seiya.- ¿Podrías darnos un minuto?- demandó.

Seiya cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se movió aún más para posarse frente a mí.- No lo creo. No parece que ella quiera hablar contigo. Y no puedo decir que vaya a obligarla. Y tú tampoco lo harás.

No necesitaba ver a Darien para saber lo mucho que Seiya acababa de enojarlo. Si no los detenía, esto podría terminar mal. Pasé a un lado de Seiya y caminé hacia Darien y en dirección a mi habitación. Si íbamos a hablar, no tendríamos audiencia.

-Está bien, Seiya. Este es mi hermanastro, Darien Chiba. Ya sabe quién eres tú. Sólo quiere hablar. Así que vamos a ir a hablar. Puedes irte. Estaré bien.- dije sobre mi hombro, luego me giré para abrir la habitación 4A.

-¿Hermanastro? Espera... ¿Darien Chiba? ¿El único hijo de Mamoru Chiba? Mierda, Sere, eres familia de una celebridad del rock.

Había olvidado lo fanático que es Seiya hacia las bandas de rock. Él sabría todo sobre el hijo único del baterista de Slacker Demon.

-Vete, Seiya.- repetí. Abrí la puerta y entré.


	30. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Puse toda la longitud de la habitación entre nosotros. No me detuve hasta que estuve parada contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

Darien me siguió adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos parecían como si estuvieran bebiéndome.

-Habla. Apúrate. Quiero que te vayas.- dije.

Darien se encogió con mis palabras. No me permitiría sentirme mal por él. No podía.

-Te amo.

No. Él no estaba diciendo eso. Sacudí la cabeza. No. No estaba escuchando esto. Él no me amaba. No podía. El amor no mentía.

-Sé que mis acciones no parecen respaldar eso, pero si tan sólo me dejaras explicarme. Dios, nena, no puedo soportar verte sufrir tanto.

No tenía idea de la magnitud del dolor. Él había sabido lo mucho que había amado a mi madre. Lo importante que era para mí. Lo mucho que ella había sacrificado. Él sabía todo esto y aun así no me había dicho lo que pensaban de mi madre. Lo que _él _pensaba de mi madre. No podía amar eso. A él. A nadie que se burlara de la memoria de mi madre. Jamás podría amar eso. Jamás.

-Nada que puedas decir arreglará esto. Era mi madre, Darien. El único recuerdo que tiene algo bueno en mi vida. Es el centro de cada momento de infancia feliz que tengo. Y tú...- Cerré los ojos incapaz de mirarlo.- Y tú, y... y ellos... todos la desgraciaron. Las mentiras horribles que dijeron como si fueran la verdad.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma. Quería decírtelo. Al principio, eras sólo un producto que lastimaría a Mina. Pensé que tú le causarías más dolor. El problema fue que me fascinaste. Admitiré que estuve inmediatamente atraído a ti porque eres hermosa. Fue impresionante. Te odié por eso. No quería estar atraído a ti. Pero lo estaba. Te deseé terriblemente aquella primera noche. Sólo estar cerca de ti, Dios, inventé razones para encontrarte. Luego... luego llegué a conocerte. Estaba hipnotizado por tu risa. Era el sonido más increíble que jamás había oído. Eras tan honesta y determinada. No lloriqueabas ni te quejabas. Tomabas lo que la vida te daba y te las arreglabas con eso. No estaba acostumbrado a ello. Cada vez que te veía, cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, me enamoraba un poco más.- Darien dio un paso hacia mí y yo levanté ambas manos para detenerlo. Estaba respirando profundamente varias veces. No iba a llorar otra vez. Si él necesitaba decirme todo esto y devastarme totalmente incluso más, entonces iba a escucharlo. Le daría su cierre porque sabía que yo jamás tendría el mío.

-Luego de esa noche en el bar. Te pertenecí después de entonces. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero estaba atrapado. No había vuelta atrás para mí. Tenía tanto que arreglar. Te había llevado por el infiero desde que habías llegado y me odiaba por ello. Quería darte el mundo. Pero sabía... sabía quién eras. ¿Cómo podía estar completamente envuelto alrededor de la chica que representaba todo el dolor de mi hermana?

Me cubrí los oídos.

-No. No voy a escuchar esto. Vete, Darien. ¡Vete ahora!- grité. No quería escuchar acerca de Mina. Sus palabras viles sobre mi madre resonaban en mis oídos y sentía la necesidad de gritar burbujeando en mi pecho. Cualquier cosa para bloquearlo.

-El día que mamá llegó a casa del hospital con ella yo tenía tres años. Lo recuerdo, sin embargo. Ella era tan pequeña y recuerdo preocuparme de que algo pudiera pasarle. Mamá lloraba mucho. También Mina. Yo crecí rápido. Para cuando Mina tenía tres años, yo estaba haciendo todo, desde hacerle el desayuno hasta arroparla en cama en la noche. Nuestra madre se había casado y ahora teníamos a Taiki. Jamás hubo estabilidad alguna. En realidad, deseaba llegar a los tiempos en que mi padre volvía a mí porque no sería responsable de Mina por unos días. Tendría un descanso. Luego, ella comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre por qué yo tenía un padre y ella no.

-¡Detente!- advertí, moviéndome más lejos a través de la pared. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto?

-Serena, necesito que me escuches. Esta es la única manera en que entenderás.- Su voz estaba rota.- Mamá le decía que no tenía un padre porque era especial. No funcionó por mucho tiempo. Fui y exigí que mamá me dijera quién era el padre de Mina. Quería que fuera el mío. Sabía que me padre tomaría sus lugares. Mamá me dijo que el papá de Mina tenía otra familia. Él tenía dos niñas pequeñas a las que amaba más que a Mina. Quería a esas niñas, pero no quería a Mina. No podía entender cómo alguien no podría querrer a Mina. Era mi hermana pequeña. Seguro, a veces quería matarla, pero la amaba ferozmente. Luego, llegó el día en que mamá la llevó a ver a la familia que su padre había elegido. Ella lloró por meses luego de eso.- Se detuvo y yo me dejé caer sobre la cama. Iba a hacer que escuchara esto. No podía hacer que se detuviera.- Odiaba a esas niñas. Odiaba esa familia que el padre de Mina había elegido por encima de ella. Mina siempre decía que tal vez un día él vendría a verla. Soñaba sobre él deseando verla. Escuché esos sueños por años. Cuando cumplí diecinueve, fui a buscarlo. Sabía su nombre. Lo encontré. Le dejé una foto de Mina con nuestra dirección en la parte trasera. Le dije que tenía otra hija que era especial y ella sólo quería conocerlo. Hablar con él.

Eso fue cinco años atrás. Mi estómago se retorció. Me sentía enferma. Había perdido a Serenity cinco años atrás. Él se había ido cinco años atrás.

-Lo hice porque amaba a mi hermana. No tenía idea de las cosas por las que su otra familia estaba pasando. No me importaba, honestamente. Sólo me importaba Mina. Ustedes eran el enemigo. Luego, llegaste a mi casa y cambiaste completamente mi mundo. Siempre juré que jamás me sentiría cumpable por romper esa familia. Después de todo, ellos habían roto la de Mina. Cada momento que estuve contigo, la culpa de lo que había hecho comenzaba a comerme vivo. Ver tus ojos cuando me dijiste sobre tu hermana y tu madre. Dios, juro que me sacaste el corazón aquella noche, Serena. Jamás superaré eso.- Darien caminó hacia mí y fui incapaz de moverme.

Entendía. Lo hacía. Pero en el entendimiento había perdido mi propio corazón. Todo era una mentira. Mi vida entera. Era una mentira. Todos esos recuerdos. Las navidades que mamá cocinaba galletitas y papá nos levantaba a Serenity y a mí para que pidiéramos decorar la parte elevada del árbol, era todo mentira. No podían ser reales. Creía en Darien. No cambiaba cómo veía a mi madre. Ella no estaba aquí para contar su lado de la historia. Sabía lo suficiente como para saber que ella era inocente. Ella no podría ser otra cosa. Todo era pecado de mi padre.

-Te juro que por mucho que amo a mi hermana, si pudiera volver y cambiar las cosas lo haría. JAMÁS habría ido devuelta a ver a tu padre. Nunca. Lo siento tanto, Serena. Lo siento tanto, maldita sea.- Su voz se rompió y yo alcé los ojos para ver que los suyos estaban húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas.

Si él no hubiera ido a ver a mi padre, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes. Pero ninguno de nosotros podía cambiar el pasado sin importar lo mucho que quisiéramos. Ninguno de nosotros podía hacer esto correctamente. Mina tenía a su padre ahora. Ella tenía lo que siempre había querido. También Kaolinete.

Yo me tenía a mi.

-No puedo decirte que te perdono.- dije. Porque no podía-, pero puedo decirte que entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Alteró mi mundo. Eso jamás puede ser cambiado.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió el rostro de Darien. No podía levantar la mano y limpiarla porque las lágrimas se habían ido por mi ahora.

-No quiero perderte. Estoy enamorado de ti, Serena. Jamás he querido nada o a nadie de la manera en que te quiero a ti. No puedo imaginar mi mundo ahora sin ti en él.

Yo siempre me tendría sólo a mí. Porque este hombre había tomado mi corazón y lo había destruido. Incluso si no lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Jamás confiaría lo suficiente para amar otra vez.

-No puedo amarte, Darien.

Un sollozo estremecio su cuerpo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en mi regazo. No lo consolé. No podía. ¿Cómo podía calmar su dolor cuando el mío era un enorme agujero lo suficientemente grande para que ambos entráramos en él?

-No tienes que amarme. Sólo no me dejes.- dijo contra mi pierna.

¿Estaría mi vida siempre llena de pérdida? No había sido capaz de decirle adiós a mi hermana cuando se fue ese día y jamás volvió. Me había negado decirle adiós a mi madre esa mañana cuando me dijo que ya casi era la hora. Había cerrado los ojos y jamás los había vuelto a abrir. Sabía que una vez que Darien se fuera de esta habitación, sería la última vez que lo vería. Sería nuestro último adiós. No podía seguir con mi vida si él estaba en ella. Siempre dificultaría mi curación.

Pero quería mi adiós esta vez. Este era mi último adiós y esta vez quería la oportunidad de decirlo apropiadamente. No podía decir las palabras. Se negaban a venir. Mi necesidad de proteger el nombre de mi madre se interponía entre yo y las palabras que sabía que Darien necesitaba oír. No podía decirle que lo había perdonado sabiendo que él era la razón por la que mi padre se había ido y jamás había vuelto. Se había llevado a mi padre ese día incluso si no sabía el daño que la imagen causó.

Nada de eso cambiaba cómo me había sentido por Darien antes de que él hubiera echado a perder mi mundo en mil pedazos. Tendría mi adiós.


	31. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Darien.

Él alzo su cabeza. Su rostro estaba empapado con lágrimas. No las limpiaría. Cumplieron su cometido. Me puse de pie y desabroché mi camisa y me la quite para ponerla sobre la cama. Luego, me deshice de mi sujetador. Los ojos de Darien nunca dejaron mi cuerpo. La confusión en su rostro era de esperarse. No podía explicarle esto. Sólo lo necesitaba.

Bajé los shorts que estaba usando y salí de ellos. Luego, quité mis zapatos y lentamente me quité mis bragas. Una vez que estuve completamente desnuda, me pasé a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Darien. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mí inmediatamente y enterró su cara en mi estómago. La humedad de sus lágrimas era fría contra mi piel, haciéndome temblar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena?- preguntó Darien retrocediendo lo suficiente para mirarme. No podía responder eso.

Agarré puñados de su camisa y tiré de ella hasta que él levantó sus brazos y me dejó sacarla por encima de su cabeza y lanzarla a un lado. Bajando hasta que estuve sentada en su regazo, deslicé mis manos detrás de su cabeza y lo besé. Lentamente. Este era la última vez. Las manos de Darien estaban en mi cabello y tomó el mando inmediatamente. Cada caricia de su lengua era suave y relajada. No estaba hambriento ni exigente. Tal vez ya sabía que era el adiós. No significaba que tenía que ser duro y rápido. Era el último recuerdo que tendría de él. De nosotros. El único que tendría donde una mentira no contaminaba el agua. La verdad estaba ahí entre nosotros ahora.

-¿Estás segura?- susurró Darien contra mi boca mientras me balanceaba contra la dureza que ya sentía debajo de su pantalón.

Sólo asentí.

Darien me levantó y me puso sobre la cama antes de quitarse sus zapatos y pantalón. Gateó sobre mí mientras su cara torturada me estudiaba.- Eres la más hermosa mujer que alguna vez vi. Por dentro y por fuera.- susurró mientras dejaba una lluvia de besos en mi rostro antes de poner mi labio inferior en su boca y chuparlo.

Levanté mis caderas. Lo necesitaba adentro. Siempre lo necesitaría dentro, pero esta seríala última vez que lo tendría allí. Así de cerca. Nadie jamás estaría así de cerca otra vez. Nadie.

Darien recorrió sus manos por mi cuerpo tomando tiempo para tocar cada parte. Como si estuviera memorizándome. Me arqueé en sus manos y cerré mis ojos dejando que la sensación me marcara.- Te amo tan jodidamente demasiado.- juró mientras su cabeza bajaba para besar mi ombligo.

Dejé que mis piernas cayeran abiertas para que pudiera moverse entre ellas.

-¿Necesito usar un condón?- preguntó, regresando hacia mí.

Si, lo necesitaba. No hay posibilidades.

Otra vez, sólo asentí.

Se levantó para recoger su pantalón y sacó un condón de su billetera. Lo observé rasgarlo, luego deslizarlo sobre su pene. Nunca lo había besado ahí antes. Había pensado sobre eso, pero nunca había tenido el valor. Algunas cosas deberían permanecer desconocidas.

Darien recorrió sus manos por la parte interior de mis piernas y luego lentamente las apartó para abrirlas totalmente.- Esto siempre será mío.- dijo con convicción.

No lo corregí. No serviría de nada. Nunca sería de nadie más después de hoy, sólo me pertenecería a mí.

Darien bajó su cuerpo sobre el mío hasta que pude sentir la punta de su erección presionando contra mí.- Nunca ha sido tan bueno. Nunca nada ha sido tan bueno como esto.- gimió, luego se deslizó dentro de mí. El momento fue recibido. Envolví mis manos alrededor de sus brazos y grité mientras él me llenaba por completo.

Lentamente, se retiró y luego se impulsó de nuevo dentro de mí. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Sostuve su mirada. Podía ver la tormenta en sus ojos. Sabía que estaba confundido. Incluso podía ver el miedo. Luego hubo amor. Lo vi. La ferocidad en sus ojos. Lo creía. Pude verlo claramente. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora. El amor no era suficiente. Todo el mundo siempre decía que el amor era suficiente. No lo era. No cuando tu alma fue destruida.

Deslicé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cerca. Lo necesitaba cerca. Su aliento era cálido en mi cuello mientras presionaba besos en la piel sensible. Él susurraba palabras de amor y promesas que nunca tendría que mantener. Lo dejé. Sólo esta última vez.

El placer que había estado construyéndose, alcanzó su cima cuando Darien aplicó un beso contra mis labios y dijo-: Sólo tú.

No aparté la mirada de él mientras me aferraba a él y dejaba que la sensación de completo éxtasis me recorriera. La boca de Darien se abrió y un fuerte gruñido vibró en su pecho mientras bombeó dentro de mí dos veces más y luego se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Respiramos rápido y fuerte mientras decía todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho sin palabras. Estaba en mis ojos. Si, estaba mirando con atención suficiente.

-No hagas esto, Serena.- suplicó.

-Adiós, Darien.

Él sacudió su cabeza. Aún estaba enterrado muy dentro de mí.- No. Nos hagas esto a nosotros.

No dije nada más. Dejé caer mis manos a mi lado y mis piernas se deslizaron de su cadera hasta que ya no estaba sujeta aferrada a él. No discutiría con él.

-No me pude despedir de mi hermana o mi mamá. Esos eran los adioses finales que nunca tuve. El último adiós que necesitaba. El último adiós que necesitaba. Esta acasión entre nosotros sin mentiras.

Darien agarró las mantas debajo de mí en ambas manos y cerró sus ojos ceveramente.- No. No. Por favor, no.

Quise levantar el brazo y tocar su cara. Decirle que estaría bien. Él seguiría adelante y superaría esto. Nosotros. Pero no podría hacer eso. ¿Cómo podría consolarlo si yo estaba vacía por dentro?

Darien se retiró de mí e hice una mueca de dolor por el vacío que hizo eco a través de mi cuerpo. Él se levantó y no me miró. Observé en silencio mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Eso era todo. ¿Se suponía que el vacío doliera? ¿Cuándo pararía de aparecer el dolor?

Cuando tuvo puesta su camiseta de nuevo, levantó sus ojos para mirarme. Me incorporé y doblé mis rodillas contra mi pecho para cubrir mi desnudez y tranqulizarme. Estaba asustada de que pudiera literalmente derrumbarme.

-No puedo hacer que me perdones. No merezco tu perdón. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Todo lo que puedo hacer es darte lo que quieres. Si esto es lo que quieres, me iré, Serena. Me matará, pero lo haré.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber? Nunca sería la misma. La chica de la que se había enamorado ya no existía. Él lo vería muy pronto si se quedaba. No tuve un pasado. No tuve una base. Todo se había ido. Nada tenía sentido y sabía que jamás lo tendría. Darien merecía más.

-Adiós, Darien.- dije una última vez.

El dolor que nubló sus ojos fue demasiado. Aparté la mirada de él y estudié la manta de cuadros azules debajo de mí.

Escuché cómo caminaba hacia la puerta. Sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por la vieja destiñada alfombra. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y la luz de la luna llego a la oscura habitación. Hubo una pausa. Me preguntaba si él diría más. No quería que lo hiciera. Cada palabra que decía sólo hacia esto más duro.

La puerta se cerró.

Alcé mis ojos para ver el vacío cuarto del motel rodeándome. Las despedidas no eran todo lo que dijeron que era. Ahora sabía eso.

**{}{}{}{}FIN{}{}{}{}**


End file.
